Poussière d'étoiles
by Kimblette
Summary: Et si Lily avait donné une chance à Severus et qu'ils avaient eu une fille ? Et si James s'était sacrifié à la place de Lily ? Et si Regulus Black était en vie ? Et si Thalia Black avait été répartie à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor ? De simples questions qui changent toute l'histoire... ABANDONNEE
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir ! Voila ma nouvelle fic ! Je ne pense pas publier toutes les semaines comme auparavant, mais plutôt une fois toutes les deux semaines si je le peux. On verra face à l'inspiration :)**

 **Tout est à J.K. Rowling hormis les personnages de Thea, Leandre et Thalia.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _31 octobre 1981_

Catelyn regarda son mari faire les cent pas d'un air soucieux. Il assurait pourtant que tout était bien allé au travail.

-Sirius ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre son manège.

Catelyn soupira.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais tout va bien. Tu es leur gardien du secret après tout, non ? Il ne peut rien leur arriver. Et Il n'est jamais venu te chercher ici.

Elle eut l'impression de voir un éclair de culpabilité dans le regard de Sirius, mais il disparut rapidement. L'ancienne Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand des pleurs retentirent à l'étage.

-C'est Léandre. Je vais m'en occuper. Tu risques de lui communiquer ton stress et ce sera bien pire encore.

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas et elle haussa les épaules.

-Ecoute, si ça ne va pas, va donc faire un tour sur ton engin de malheur, tu commences à me stresser aussi.

Elle le vit esquisser un sourire à la mention de sa moto volante et leva les yeux au ciel. Catelyn Black monta ensuite doucement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de leur dernier, né, Léandre. Le bébé se tournait dans tous les sens et elle le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Il était encore difficile pour elle de croire qu'elle ait pu donner naissance à ses deux enfants sans y laisser la vie. Elle avait été gravement malade, mais grâce à un mélange de médecine moldue et sorcière, elle pouvait vivre auprès de son mari et voir son fils et sa fille grandir. C'était le plus beau des cadeaux à ses yeux.

Une fois que Léandre se fut rendormi, elle alla rapidement vérifier que Thalia dormait aussi. C'était le cas, le livre de contes moldus dans ses bras et les contes de Beedle le Barde sur sa table de nuit. Elle était persuadée que Thalia serait une grande lectrice quand elle serait en âge d'en apprendre les bases.

Avec un doux sourire, Catelyn redescendit sur la pointe des pieds en espérant que leurs deux enfants finiraient leur nuit tranquillement. Elle retrouva Sirius au salon, qui semblait encore plus stressé qu'auparavant.

-Plus j'y pense...Murmurait-il d'un air désespéré.

-Tu crois encore que Remus est un espion ?

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ce serait plus que probable mais ce serait tellement horrible de le soupçonner uniquement parce qu'il est un loup garou et que ceux ci se rallient à lui !

-Suis ton instinct, dit Catelyn avec sagesse en posant la tête sur son épaule.

-Mon instinct me dit d'aller chez les Potter.

-Alors vas-y, rassure-toi et reviens.

-J'aimerais que tu ailles chez Andromeda pendant ce temps.

Catelyn le regarda d'un air suspect.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Sirius, mais je ne vais pas réveiller les enfants juste parce que tu as des soupçons.

-Mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé! Protesta celui-ci.

Catelyn le fixa avec insistance.

-Bon d'accord, mais au moins, mets des sortilèges de protection et je partirais plus tranquille.

Tout en se demandant une fois de plus ce qui se passait dans la tête de son mari aujourd'hui, Catelyn lui promit d'en lancer quand il serait parti.

* * *

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer sur sa moto. Il ne le sentait pas. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose se passerait ce soir. Soit Peter se ferait torturer pour avouer où se trouvaient les Potter...Soit il était lui même le traître. Il ne savait plus quoi croire. Remus ou Peter ? Queudver ou Lunard ?

Il arriva enfin devant l'appartement de Peter et se posa.

-Peter ? Appela-t-il sans cependant avoir de réponse.

Il força alors la porte. Et en tomba des nues. L'appartement était vide. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte. Peter n'avait pas de petite amie. A part sa mère, il ne voyait personne et il ne cessait de leur répéter à quel point il détestait dormir chez elle.

Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité le saisit alors qu'il enfourchait sa moto en quatrième vitesse. Il avait soupçonné Remus. Il avait proposé de prendre Peter à sa place...

 _Faites que j'arrive à temps...Faites que j'arrive à temps..._ Se mit-il à prier.

Son cœur sembla chuter dans son estomac quand il arriva à Godric's Hollow. La maison était en ruines.

-James ? Lily ?

Tout ça par sa faute. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps, se transforma en chien et se mit à la recherche de Peter. S'il avait prêté plus d'attention à la maison, il se serait rendu compte, qu'une rouquine et deux enfants remuaient légèrement. Mais tout à sa culpabilité et à son envie de vengeance face à la trahison d'un de ses meilleurs amis, il ne fit pas attention. Et c'est probablement ce qui lui valut d'atterrir à Azkaban quelques heures plus tard, sans autre forme de procès.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de rire d'un rire démentiel face à l'ironie de la situation. Il s'était lui même enfermé à Azkaban. C'était bien lui qui avait fait courir qu'il était le gardien du secret et qui après, sans en informer personne, pas même Lily, uniquement James, avait fait changer pour Peter, non ?

* * *

Lily se redressa douloureusement. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Thea et Harry. Et en les trouvant, ce fut sur le corps mort de James que son regard émeraude tomba. Elle se rappela alors en rafales de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

Voldemort était arrivé. Elle avait crié à James de fuir avec les enfants. Elle savait que malgré tout, il s'occuperait de Thea s'il lui arrivait malheur. D'un simple sortilège, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait envoyée contre un mur.

 _-J'ai promis de t'épargner il y a quelques temps. Alors ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. Je veux uniquement la vie de ton fils. Ta fille m'est égale._

Elle était tombée entre conscience et évanouissement mais avait compris à ses paroles que Severus devait y être pour quelque chose. Evidemment, en tant que mangemort, il pouvait demander des faveurs. Et forcément, il avait demandé à ce que Voldemort ne les épargne elle et leur fille.

Lily se redressa difficilement et s'assura qu'aucun de ses enfants n'avaient quelque chose de grave. Harry avait seulement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, saignante. Des pas se firent entendre et lorsqu'elle reconnut Severus, la rage l'emplit.

-Ne nous mêle pas Thea et moi à tes histoires de magie noire ! Hurla-t-elle en réveillant la dite Thea, ou plutôt la sortant de son inconscience.

Severus allait répliquer, mais fut coupé par sa fille courant vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras en soutenant le regard noir de celle qui fut sa femme il y a encore plus d'un an.

-Tu n'as pas toutes les données...Commença Severus. Il est mort ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Je crois.

Lily rassembla ses souvenirs afin de s'expliquer.

-Quand je suis arrivée à l'étage, James était déjà mort.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux et Severus détourna le regard. Même plus de deux ans après, le fait qu'elle soit allée auprès de James quand elle avait découvert qu'il était devenu mangemort faisait toujours aussi mal.

-Je l'ai vu lancer le sortilège de la mort sur Harry. Il a complètement ignoré Thea. Et le sort a...A rebondi et il se l'est pris. La maison s'est alors effondrée. Et tu es arrivé.

Severus prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Si vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, il y aurait un corps. Or, force était de reconnaître qu'il n'y avait rien de ressemblant parmi les ruines. Peut-être était-il affaibli au moins pour quelques années ?

-Si tu n'as nulle part où dormir...

-Ca ne rachète pas ce que tu as fait.

-Je le sais parfaitement. Je veux juste avoir ma fille auprès de moi après qu'elle ait failli m'être arrachée. Et il y a une chose que tu dois savoir : tu m'en veux de mon choix, et on ne reviendra sur cette partie de notre relation, mais sans ça, vous seriez tous morts sauf Harry.

Thea accrocha ses bras autour du cou de son père alors que Lily serrait Harry contre elle. Elle savait que Severus n'avait pas tord mais il lui était trop difficile de lui pardonner. A Poudlard, ils étaient sortis ensembles en septième année après que Severus ait finalement réussi à obtenir son pardon pour l'avoir traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Lily était tombée enceinte après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC, en même temps que Catelyn, la sœur de Severus, était tombée enceinte de Sirius Black, sauf qu'elle avait un an de moins et était donc encore étudiante à ce moment là. Ils s'étaient alors rapidement mariés.

Malheureusement, son don pour les potions et ses mauvaises relations avaient rapidement rattrapé Severus. Peu après la naissance de leur fille Thea, la famille Rogue s'était trouvée menacée. Cédant sous la pression, Severus était alors devenu un mangemort. Lorsque Lily l'avait appris, elle l'avait aussitôt quitté et il n'avait plus vu que sa fille un week-end sur deux.

Quelques temps après, il avait appris avec douleur que James et Lily étaient ensembles et qu'un accident était arrivé : Lily était tombée enceinte. Et il savait qu'avant que James ne meurt, ils comptaient se marier.

-Je comptais aller chez Catelyn.

-Je comprends, dit-il d'un air abattu.

Et puis, il vit le visage de Lily se décomposer.

-Par Merlin, Catelyn ! S'écria-t-elle d'un air affolé.

Severus dut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que le Gardien du secret était Sirius Black.

Lily et lui échangèrent un regard. La rouquine acquiesça et ils transplanèrent d'un même ensemble avec Harry et Thea pour se rendre à la maison des Black. Il fallait l'informer de la situation avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne d'une autre façon.

D'un geste spontané, Lily serra la main de Severus quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue où habitait la famille Black. Le jeune homme se doutait que ça ne devait pas signifier qu'elle lui pardonnait, mais juste qu'elle acceptait son soutien. Et même si ce n'était pas grand chose, c'était beaucoup pour lui.

Thea s'accrocha au cou de son père avec force. Il se dit que ç'avait dû être traumatisant pour elle de se faire réveiller de cette manière. Contrairement à elle, Harry, qui avait été le plus ébranlé -il avait tout de même terrassé le Lord Noir !- le gamin dormait sagement contre la poitrine de sa mère.

Lily n'ayant pas changé de nom, les deux Rogue s'immobilisèrent car il leur était impossible d'atteindre la maison des Black. Ils arrivaient trop tard, les aurors étaient déjà là.

Tout ce qu'ils apercevaient, était le visage dévasté de tristesse et de rage de Catelyn qui répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait alors que les flashs des journalistes l'aveuglaient. Severus prit son courage à deux mains et joua des coudes pour rejoindre sa sœur. Pas question de la laisser affronter ça toute seule !

* * *

 _1er novembre 1981_

Remus Lupin n'en croyait pas ses yeux face à ce que titrait la gazette. Bien sûr, il s'était douté de quelque chose vu la fête qui avait éclaté partout, tard dans la nuit.

Mais face à ce qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il lui était presque impossible de croire ce qu'il lisait. Il savait que Sirius était le gardien du secret. Il savait aussi qu'il avait été écarté du groupe les derniers temps parce que les autres pensaient que c'était lui le traître. Et il ne leur en voulait pas. Il était logique que cela soit lui qu'on soupçonne...

Il pensa à Lily. Puis à Catelyn. Et il se douta qu'à cet instant elles étaient ensembles avec les enfants. Il tournait en rond depuis la lecture de l'article. Il décida alors de se rendre chez Catelyn, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors que d'autres sorciers faisaient la fête, pour d'autres cette nuit les avait plongés dans l'horreur.

* * *

Catelyn fit un café qu'elle tendit ensuite à Remus avec des mains tremblantes. Il la remercia du regard. Lily arriva de l'étage.

-Ils se sont tous endormis.

Severus était assis dans un fauteuil avec une mine sombre. Remus n'avait pas posé de questions quant à sa présence. Lily cependant semblait mitigée quant à elle et jetait des regards suspects en sa direction.

Le silence régnait. Tous encaissaient ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Et puis, on sonna à la porte et Dumbledore entra.

-Tout d'abord -il se tourna vers Lily- je puis t'assurer que Severus ne mérite pas tous tes soupçons. Cela fait des mois qu'il travaille pour l'ordre en jouant le rôle d'espion.

-Ca ne le rachète pas !

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour que tu me reprennes. Je l'ai fait parce que même si j'ai fait ce choix pour vous protéger, Thea et toi, ce n'était pas le bon. Parce que je détestais ce que j 'étais devenu.

Severus n'attendait pas de réponse et il n'y en eut pas si ce n'est Catelyn le serrant contre elle.

-Concernant Sirius...Il a été enfermé à Azkaban sans procès. Je n'approuve pas cette méthode. Mais les aurors l'ont surpris rire d'un air dément après avoir dévasté une rue entière de moldus et en se tenant sur les restes de Peter Pettigrow.

Le visage de Catelyn devint pâle. Non seulement il avait trahi son meilleur ami, mais en plus il avait tué des moldus et Peter ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas son mari là dedans. Ce n'était pas ses convictions.

-Comment a-t-il pu tromper son monde durant toutes ces années ? Demanda-t-elle. Il a toujours défié sa mère. Il a tout fait pour...Pour être au-dessus de tout soupçon. Tout n'était quand même pas faux ?

-Ce qui n'était pas faux c'est son amour, assura Dumbledore et Catelyn le regarda avec rage. Il a joué un double rôle, c'est certain. Mais on ne peut pas faire semblant de se marier et faire des enfants avec une sang-mêlée juste pour une couverture.

Catelyn ne dit rien. Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne pourrait que douter de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux maintenant.

-Regulus Black se trouve à Poudlard où il va assister Madame Pince au niveau de la bibliothèque.

Severus redressa brusquement la tête.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait découvert certaines choses sur l'immortalité de Voldemort.

Dumbledore ignora les frissons qu'il provoqua.

-Il lui a été impossible de me les révéler mais je l'ai compris très clairement. Il m'a assuré qu'Il reviendrait. Qu'Il n'était pas mort mais en sursis jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le moyen de revenir.

Des regards furent échangés et Severus vit ainsi sa théorie confirmée. Le Lord Noir n'était pas mort.

-Si je suis venu vous voir tous, c'est parce que vos enfants sont concernés par au moins une des deux prophéties comme je vous le disais il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Thea, Harry, Leandre et Thalia. Quand ils entreront à Poudlard, il nous faudra redoubler de vigilance pour eux.

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts, Catelyn serra sa fille contre elle. Celle-ci dormait déjà mais depuis l'arrestation de son père, elle avait besoin de dormir avec sa mère. Et elle refusait obstinément de croire que son père soit un criminel.

Lily et elle habitaient ensembles désormais. Severus avait hérité du poste de potions à Poudlard. Catelyn continuait de travailler à Sainte Mangouste malgré les jugements dont on l'affublait pour n'avoir pas su déceler la duplicité de son mari.

Lily quant à elle avait pour projet d'ouvrir une sorte d'école pour jeune sorciers pour leur apprendre les bases et surtout pour que certains parents puissent y déposer leurs enfants pour pouvoir aller travailler.

C'était de plus en plus dur pour Thea qui réclamait sans cesse son père. Il avait toujours été celui qui savait la rassurer et maintenant que James n'était plus là, elle n'avait pas de figure paternelle vers qui se tourner. Et du haut de ses trois ans, elle semblait détester Harry. A croire que le shéma se reproduisait à travers les enfants...A l'inverse, elle adorait Thalia et les deux cousines étaient comme des sœurs depuis qu'elles vivaient ensembles.

La relation entre Severus et Lily en restait au même point. Catelyn ne serait pas celle qui les aiderait à se rabibocher. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux leurs torts et qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mêler de ce genre d'histoires. Et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le meilleur moment pour Harry et Severus d'apprendre à habiter ensembles.

Severus vouait une haine trop féroce à James Potter pour accepter son fils. Elle ferma les yeux dans un soupir en serrant Thalia contre elle.

* * *

Regulus Black rangea les livres que lui avait confiés madame Pince. Revenir à Poudlard était étrange. D'autant plus dans ces conditions. Et encore plus en sachant Severus professeur de potions et directeur des Serpentards.

-Regulus.

-Severus ?

Les deux avaient été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient tous les deux trahis le maître. Regulus avait eu la chance d'en réchapper. L'elfe de maison des Black beaucoup moins. Il avait complètement perdu la tête...

-Il paraît que tu connais son secret mais que tu ne peux pas en parler ?

-Dumbledore a même essayé la Legillimancie. Rien à faire.

-Je vois.

-Comment vont les autres Black ?

Face au regard dont le gratifiait Severus, Regulus leva les mains.

-Je ne suis plus amoureux de Catelyn. Mais elle reste ma belle sœur.

-Catelyn fait face. Leandre est trop petit. La pire c'est Thalia.

-Thalia ? Mais elle n'a que trois ans !

-Elle refuse de considérer son père comme un méchant et a fait une crise d'hystérie quand sa mère lui a dit qu'il avait été mis en prison.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux anciens camarades devenus des collègues.

-Et Evans et toi ?

-Tu te refuses toujours à l'appeler par son prénom ?

-Pas alors qu'elle refuse de te pardonner en sachant que tu as tout fait pour l'ordre les derniers mois.

-Elle ignore que c'est à cause de moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appris la prophétie concernant son fils.

Regulus fit la grimace.

-Si j'étais toi, je le lui dirais le plus vite possible. Plus tu attendras, pire ce sera.

-Depuis quand tu donnes des conseils en amour, toi ?

Regulus haussa les épaules tout en souriant.

-Depuis que je suis libre de faire ce que je veux?

-Occupe-toi de ta vie sentimentale et on en reparlera !

* * *

Thalia fixait tous ces roux qui jouaient ensembles. Maman l'avait déposée ici parce que tata Lily ne pouvait pas les garder aujourd'hui Leandre et elle. Mais les autres disaient comme les adultes, que son papa était méchant. Alors elle refusait de jouer avec eux. Surtout les deux qui se ressemblaient, ils se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle boudait.

Il n'y a que Percy Wealey qui parvint à la dérider quand elle le vit avec des livres de contes. Elle passa alors son après-midi avec lui et il lui fit la lecture.

* * *

Nombre de vies furent chamboulées en ce 31 octobre 1981. Certaines en bien et d'autres en mal. Mais c'est ici que tout commence.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	2. Conséquences

**Bonsoir ! Voila donc la suite :) Je vous remercie de me suivre et de commenter et particulièrement elodie22 qui m'a aidée pour une partie de ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

 **Conséquences**

Catelyn attendit patiemment dans le bureau des aurors. Malgré le fait que Sirius n'ait pas eu de procès, elle se doutait qu'elle finirait par être convoquée. Elle se tordit les mains d'un air nerveux alors que Maugrey Fol Oeil lui même lui disait d'entrer, Dawlish et un autre jeune auror le suivant dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

La tension et le stress étaient pesants. Catelyn garda cependant son s ang-froid, comme toute bonne Black ou bonne Rogue le ferait. Elle attendit patiemment alors que Fol Oeil la dévisageait, gardant le silence pour la déstabiliser.

-Vous êtes bien Catelyn Eileen Black ?

-Oui.

Dire que Fol Oeil faisait partie de l'ordre et lui faisait subir ça...Peut-être n'avait-il pas le choix, il n'empêchait qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette manière de procéder.

-Etiez-vous au courant du statut de votre mari ?

-Non.

-Jamais il n'a laissé échapper quelque chose ?

-Je l'ai vu stressé et inquiet le soir du 31 octobre. Il disait avoir des doutes mais il n'était pas très clair. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à aller vérifier que tout allait bien chez les Potter étant donné qu'il était le seul à connaître leur adresse et je suppose que c'est là qu'il...Les as trahis.

Les jeunes aurors regardèrent Fol Oeil et Dawlish suggéra le Veritaserum. Catelyn ne refusa pas, mais Maugrey sortit de la pièce en les laissant finir l'interrogatoire.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Dawlish la gratifia d'une oeillade suggestive et elle le fusilla du regard.

-Quand pourrais-je le voir ?

-Voir qui ? S'étonna Dawlish.

-Je n'ai pas un droit de visite ?

-On est pas chez les moldus, lâcha Dawlish d'un air méprisant. Quand on va à Azkaban, pas de visite.

Tout en se redressant, Catelyn lui adressa son plus beau regard noir.

-C'est avec de telles remarques que des sorciers comme Vous-Savez-Qui montent en puissance.

Elle aussi l'avait dit avec mépris. La jeune recrue sursauta tandis que Dawlish la fixait d'un air peu amène.

-Vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos mots, madame Black.

-Vous aussi, auror Dawlish. Je n'ai fait que répondre à une provocation digne d'une cour d'école comme j'ai pu en entendre durant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. De tels préjugés dans la bouche d'un auror, il vaut mieux qu'ils soient tus.

Catelyn sentit le regard de Dawlish la suivre alors qu'elle quittait le bureau et resta droite et digne, croisant brièvement le regard de approbateur de Fol Oeil, elle put enfin quitter le service des aurors et s'appuya brièvement contre le mur en sortant. Parler de Sirius était dur pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas su voir sa trahison. C'était avouer une grande faiblesse pour elle.

* * *

-Comment Catelyn tient le choc ? Demanda Marlène McKinnon.

Elle était passée voir Lily et les enfants, et Andromeda les avait rejoints avec Nymphadora qui jouait avec Thea, Thalia et Harry. Après tout, Thea et Thalia n'avaient que cinq ans de différence avec Nymphadora.

Marlène était une amie de Lily et Catelyn. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient à la taille et de grands yeux marrons, ourlés de grands cils qui lui faisaient de beaux yeux de biche.

-Elle fait avec pour les enfants, répondit Lily. Je fais pareil. Severus est d'une grande aide. Je sais qu'il n'a pas d'arrière pensée en nous aidant.

Marlène prit un air sombre. La jeune femme avait vu toute sa famille se faire décimer et en être la seule survivante. Elle avait été sauvée par l'un des mangemorts en mission. Il lui avait dit de se cacher dans le placard de la cuisine qu'il s'était débrouiller pour désillusionner. Il avait ensuite essayé de sauver le reste de la famille mais avait pris trop de temps à la cacher.

Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait malgré que sa voix lui ait dit quelque chose. Il lui avait semblé attendre des heures avant qu'enfin les mangemorts ne transplanent.

 _-Attends quelques minutes avant de sortir. Et si jamais tu m'as reconnu, ne parle de ça à personne. Je suis déjà sur une pente glissante, si on apprend que je t'ai sauvée, ce sera ma perte. Je...Je suis désolé pour ta famille, je n'ai rien pu faire._

Elle avait obéi et avait pu constater le carnage effectué. Depuis ce jour, Marlène essayait en vain de mettre un visage sur la voix de son sauveur. Il ne lui avait pas même laissé le temps de le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Avec un soupir, elle regarda les trois plus jeunes éclater de rire face aux pitreries de Nymphadora qui s'amusait à modifier son visage, bien qu'à voir sa tête, le résultat n'était pas celui qu'elle escomptait.

Marlène eut un autre soupir. S'il y avait une chose qui lui manquait dans la vie, c'était les enfants. Elle était faite pour être mère, mais avec la guerre, elle n'avait jamais cherché à trouver chaussure à son pied.

* * *

-Tiens, tiens, Catelyn Rogue...

-C'est Black, répliqua-t-elle avec morgue à Lucius Malefoy qui semblait avoir vu son état de faiblesse.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu défendrais son nom, sourit l'ancien Serpentard.

-Mes enfants portent ce nom, je ne peux pas le nier.

Le blond la fixa durant quelques secondes.

-Tu vois, au final, tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec Regulus. Si j'ai bien compris, lui était la brebis égarée alors que Sirius était le loup déguisé.

Catelyn eut l'horreur de se rendre compte que ce que disait Lucius était vrai. Elle le fixa d'un air absent.

-Je suppose que tu es bien épaulée ?

-En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

-Je ne me soucie pas de ta famille. Narcissa oui.

Malgré elle, Catelyn en fut touchée. Il était arrivé à Poudlard, que elle, Regulus et Narcissa travaillent ensembles à la bibliothèque. Des liens s'étaient ainsi crées entre eux, mais avec la guerre, tout avait changé.

-Dis-lui que je lui écrirai. Je suppose que tu es là pour arguer que tu as été sous l'Imperium ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

* * *

Lily se tordait anxieusement les mains. Elle avait confié Harry et Thea à Catelyn. De son statut de femme (même si séparée), elle avait eu le droit d'assister au procès de Severus Rogue.

Les chaînes du fauteuil s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets lorsque le Serpentard s'assit. Il n'en sembla pas étonné. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu qu'elle était présente et elle estima que c'était pour le mieux. Il aurait pu en être déconcentré.

Pas une fois, il ne nia être mangemort.

-Albus Dumbledore s'est porté garant de vous en affirmant que vous étiez un agent double pour son compte. Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ce revirement ?

-Parce que je ne l'avais rejoint que parce qu'il menaçait de me faire perdre ma famille. Et je me suis rendu compte à ce moment là que j'avais déjà perdu ma famille en cédant à ses menaces.

Il sembla s'apercevoir à cet instant que Lily était présente et son visage se déstabilisa un bref instant. Il la fixa ensuite avec détermination, ses orbes noires dans les émeraudes de celle qu'il avait toujours aimée.

Il y eut délibération et la présence de Dumbledore dut sans doute beaucoup faire pencher la balance. On l'acquitta. Quand les chaînes le libérèrent, Lily le serra dans ses bras. Severus ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte qu'il savait brève.

-J'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis là. Toujours.

-Rogue, Potter, Rogue...Qui sera le suivant ? Lança avec mépris Rita Skeeter de sa vois nasillarde.

Lily se détacha aussitôt de Severus qui détesta Rita. Cette femme était une véritable abomination.

-Tenez-moi au courant, Evans ! Lança-t-elle encore avant de s'en aller avec un rire grinçant.

Severus pressa la main de la rouquine.

-N'y fais pas attention. C'est un véritable vautour.

-Je t'ai quitté pour les mauvaises raisons.

-Je t'ai fait voir les mauvaises raisons. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'attendes sur le canapé du salon pendant que j'allais en réunion ou en mission accomplir ses basses besognes.

Lily vit le remords dans son regard et se rendit compte qu'il avait probablement du tuer des personnes innocentes.

-Et cette rupture t'a fait avoir Harry. Même si ça me coûte de l'admettre.

Lily lâcha brusquement sa main. Face au regard flamboyant de sa Lily, les épaules de Severus s'abaissèrent lorsqu'il comprit à quoi elle pensait. Il ne chercha pas à se défendre. Il estima ensuite que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour lui révéler la plus horrible chose sur lui.

-C'est de ma faute.

-Quoi ?

-C'est moi...Qui ai révélé la moitié de la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Comment as-tu pu...

-Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait...

-Alors quand tu as su, tu l'as supplié de m'épargner, c'est ça ?

Il s'attendait à son éclat de colère, mais préféra ne pas répondre. Il accueillit la gifle sans bouger et la regarda quitter la salle. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir dit mais il valait mieux se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite, non ?

Avec un soupir, il récupéra sa baguette à l'accueil et quitta le ministère. Il se rendit au lac qu'ils affectionnaient tant étant jeunes. Il sursauta lorsqu'il y vit deux intrus selon lui. Il reconnut sans peine Pétunia Dursley. Le cochon blond qui l'accompagnait devait être son fils. A croire que Vernon Dursley et elle s'étaient finalement reproduits.

* * *

Regulus rangeait les livres d'un air distrait. Il pensait à Sirius. Sirius qui avait trahi tout le monde sans vergogne. Il n'avait pas encore pu voir Catelyn. Il estimait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme avec tout ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Comment Sirius, le Gryffondor, celui qui bravait toujours leurs parents pouvait-il avoir été du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Sirius, qui avait toujours eu des amis nés moldus ? Qui avait toujours été le plus proche d'Andromeda ?

Ca lui paraissait toujours impossible même quelques jours après.

* * *

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir, Regulus ? Ou bien devrais-je t'appeler le traître et brûler ta tête de la tapisserie ? Je me suis trompée de fils.

Regulus refoula sa haine.

-Je suis juste venu récupérer quelques affaires. Je me doute que Sirius est maintenant le fils prodige à vos yeux.

Walburga se contenta de sourire.

-Je suis étonnée que tu oses venir ici, bien entendu une fois que ton père ait trépassé.

Regulus ne répondit pas à la provocation volontaire. Malgré lui, il prit quelques affaires dans la chambre de Sirius. Un petit soldat de plomb qu'il avait eu d'un ami moldu lorsqu'il était jeune. Il ne prit rien d'autre.

-Tourner le dos à une voie que tu avais choisi, c'est si lâche !

-Que j'avais choisi ? Eclata Regulus. On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Entre vous et père qui me poussiez et Bella qui se montrait insistante.

Walburga eut un rire sans joie.

-Tu es ma plus grande déception, Regulus.

Les épaules de celui ci s'affaissèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne quitte finalement le 12 Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

Catelyn servit un thé à Walburga avec appréhension. Cette femme s'était présentée devant chez elle en exigeant de voir ses petits-enfants. Méfiante, Catelyn n'avait cependant pas pu la laisser à la rue.

Thalia semblait terrorisée par la mère de Sirius et Regulus et Léandre était trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Catelyn cependant savait exactement ce qui se passait. Maintenant que Sirius était reconnu comme mangemort, qui plus est bras droit du lord noir, il rentrait à nouveau dans ses grâces. Et sa femme et ses enfants également.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, madame Black. Je n'approuve en aucun cas ce que mon mari a fait. Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis de sang-mêlé. Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous n'interveniez dans la vie de Thalia et Léandre.

-Comment osez-vous ? Vous n'êtes rien, vous entendez ? Vous avez juste épousé le bon parti !

-Le bon parti ? Un traître qui a trompé tout le monde et croupit maintenant à Azkaban ? Sortez de chez moi !

-Je ne vous permets pas !

Catelyn ferma un instant les yeux pour s'exhorter au calme et ne vit pas que Walburga avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur elle.

-Sortez d'ici ! Et que je ne vous revoie plus !

Severus semblait dégager plus d'autorité étant donné que Walburga partit aussitôt. Catelyn serra son frère contre elle et pleura contre son épaule pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Severus caressa ses cheveux comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que les cris de leurs parents la terrorisait. Thalia se serra contre les jambes de son oncle qui posa son autre main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je n'en peux plus, Severus.

-Ils vont finir par tous se calmer.

Catelyn ne répondit pas à son affirmation. Elle en doutait fortement. Elle changea alors de sujet.

-C'est toi qui as sauvé Marlène ?

-McKinnon ? Non, je n'étais pas présent cette nuit là. Mais je sais qu'Il avait été très en colère qu'un membre de cette famille ait survécu. Il voulait absolument qu'ils meurent tous dans l'attaque. Pourquoi tient-elle tant à savoir de qui il s'agit ?

-Pour le remercier. Elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion.

-A mon avis, ce pauvre bougre est déjà mort.

Catelyn relâcha Severus et prit Thalia contre elle.

-Je veux Dora !

-Dora est à l'école aujourd'hui, tu le sais bien.

Andromeda avait inscrite Nymphadora à l'école moldue. Elle lui lançait tous les matins un sortilège spécial pour que les moldus ne remarquent rien dans le cas où elle changerait involontairement de visage, étant donné qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement son don.

Thalia fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant sa mère par en dessous avec des yeux de chien battu. Severus se fit l'amère réflexion qu'elle tenait de son père sur ce point et il lui sembla au visage de sa sœur qu'elle s'en fit la même.

-Tu la verras ce week-end, dit Catelyn.

Lily arriva sur ces entrefaites et jeta un regard indécis en direction de Severus alors que Thea courait se lover dans ses bras. A la grande surprise des trois adultes, Harry tendit ses petits bras potelés en direction de Severus qui hésita.

Au bout de secondes qui parurent très longues, il s'accroupit pour saisir le jeune Potter contre lui.

-Si c'est pour m'avoir...

-Tu sais pertinemment que je mérite que tu me détestes. Et je le sais aussi. Mais Potter...Je veux dire Harry..

Thea poussa son demi-frère avec force pour entourer le cou de son père à elle seule, déclenchant les pleurs du petit garçon.

-Je crois bien que c'est impossible, dit Lily en regardant sa fille. Elle te ressemble bien pour sa haine des Potter.

-Je n'y suis pour rien ! Se défendit Severus.

-Je sais, murmura Lily.

Catelyn se sentait de trop mais n'osait pas interrompre une discussion qui pour une fois se déroulait à peu près normalement. Elle s'assit avec Thalia qui s'accrocha à son cou avec force. Catelyn la berça doucement pour la calmer, ignorant le ton qui montait entre les deux Rogue, heureusement pas assez pour lui rappeler ses propres parents.

* * *

 _« Catelyn,_

 _Lucius m'a transmis que tout allait bien. J'aurais bien voulu que tu viennes au manoir, avec Regulus si possible, pour que nous puissions passer un peu de temps ensembles, un peu comme à Poudlard._

 _Bien sûr, tu pourras emmener tes enfants, ils pourraient ainsi faire connaissance avec Draco. J'ose espérer que cela continuera sur les années et qu'ils se lieront d'amitié. J'ai demandé à Lucius de ne pas te faire de remarques quand tu viendras._

 _Walburga nous as parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi. Ma tante perd la tête, je te prie de l'excuser d'avoir pensé te manipuler comme elle le voulait._

 _J'attends ta réponse,_

 _Narcissa »_

C'était une bien étrange demande. Néanmoins, Catelyn se prit à penser que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose pour le jeune Drago Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle en parla à Severus, il approuva.

-Elevé par Lucius, il deviendra comme lui. Côtoyer Léandre et Thalia ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Tu penses que je devrais y aller, alors ?

-Je pense que tu es assez grande pour décider par toi même.

Catelyn soupira, toujours indécise. Elle se rappelait que malgré le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor, Narcissa ne l'avait pas prise en grippe comme on aurait pu le penser. Elle l'appréciait par rapport au fait qu'elle était la sœur de Severus et ne semblait pas détester tous les Serpentards comme le faisaient bon nombre de Gryffondors.

Catelyn avait même été présente à son mariage. Lucius et elle avaient tenu à inviter les deux Rogue. Oh, bien sûr ça n'avait pas été une cérémonie emplie d'amour, mais au moins cela les avait sorti de leur quotidien avec les Rogue.

Catelyn se décida finalement et se dit qu'elle ne risquait rien à accepter de s'y rendre au moins une fois. Si ça se passait mal, elle ne reviendrait pas et ça s'arrêterait là, c'était tout.

* * *

 _Il avait suivi le petit groupe en mission. Que faire de plus ? Il avait déjà fait ce qui était en son pouvoir. Il n'avait pas pu avertir l'Ordre du Phénix à temps. Dumbledore devait à peine avoir été mis au courant de ce qui se déroulait ce soir là._

 _Le mangemort serra sa baguette et fit tomber Marlène McKinnon à terre alors que les autres mangemorts s'attaquaient aux membres de sa famille avec un rire joyeux. Il l'avait entraînée de force, sous les rires gras de ses « collègues » dans la cuisine avant de l'enfermer dans le placard._

 _-Elle a transplané la garce ! Râla-t-il en revenant dans le salon après avoir désillusionné le placard._

 _Les mangemorts s'étaient moqués de lui en assurant qu'il « n'était même pas capable de maîtriser une simple femme ». Il avait senti la rage bouillir en lui mais s'était retenu._

 _Marlène McKinnon, il la connaissait depuis Poudlard. C'était une Serdaigle, impétueuse mais néanmoins discrète. Elle était un an plus âgée que lui et il était une fois tombé sur elle quand elle pleurait après une rupture. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de lui tendre un mouchoir._

 _-Toi, tu es doué pour consoler les filles, non ?_

 _-J'ai toujours le second rôle. Je suis toujours le meilleur ami._

 _Marlène avait ri et ils avaient discuté quelques minutes. Par la suite, il ne l'avait revue que de loin, entourée de ses amis. Et encore une fois, il était tombé amoureux de la fille qui était entourée de lumière et d'amis, lui qui n'était qu'ombre et solitude._

 _Quand il avait été appris qu'elle était devenue une cible, il n'avait pas pu ne serait-ce que ne rien faire et accompagner les mangemorts au massacre. Il était obligé de la sauver même si c'était un peu égoïste de sa part que de la faire survivre à sa famille alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne la reverrait jamais._

 _Il ressentait cependant une immense culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu sauver le reste de sa famille. Bien sûr, par la suite il ne l'avait pas revue. Dumbledore s'était assuré de la protéger de la colère de Voldemort._

Il se réveilla brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ce soir là. Il préférait voir les yeux marrons de Marlène quand elle riait à Poudlard. A ce moment là, elle pétillait de vie. Le soir où il l'avait sauvée, elle avait les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il avait été blessé qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas mis ne s'en était pas étonné outre mesure. Il n'y avait bien que sa belle sœur pour se souvenir de lui. Les autres filles préféraient les garçons rebelles. Ce qu'il était loin d'être, force était de le reconnaître. Il soupira et referma les yeux pour terminer sa nuit.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Se demanda Sirius en frissonnant sous le vent glacial. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il imaginait Peter, sous sa forme de rat, se moquer de lui.

Ce traître avait bien réussi son coup. Il avait eu tout le monde, lui y compris en lui faisant porter le chapeau de sa trahison et de ses meurtres. Le pauvre et fragile petit Peter. Ils l'avaient bien sous estimé. Il avait su jouer son rôle d'adulte terrifié par la guerre alors qu'il renseignait l'ennemi.

Il se demanda comment s'en sortait Catelyn avec les enfants. Léandre n'avait que quelques mois...Il avait appris que Lily et Harry avaient survécu, Merlin soit loué.

-Tu te rends compte ? Elle a demandé quand elle aurait un droit de visite !

Sirius fixa le mur pour ne pas attirer l'attention des aurors. Des prisonniers étaient amenés en cellule et il reconnut parmi eux sa cousine et Croupton Junior.

-Elle a un sacré aplomb, Catelyn Black !

Sirius fit mine d'être trop atteint par les détraqueurs mais cette phrase lui fit plaisir. Catelyn se battait. Probablement pour ses enfants.

Il croisa le regard de sa cousine, narquois et provocateur mais ne sortit pas de son état léthargique pour autant. Elle devait se réjouir de le savoir enfermé alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait. Heureuse de savoir qu'ils avaient tous été trompés par ce traître de Pettigrow.

Sirius grogna entre ses dents. Il se demanda s'il finirait sa vie ici ou s'il en sortirait avant. Avec ironie, il songea que c'était sa punition pour avoir failli à la protection de ses amis.

Au même instant, on apprenait qui étaient les responsables de la torture de Franck et Alice Londubat et que ceux ci étaient détenus à Azkaban en attente de leur procès éminent.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. A votre avis qui a sauvé Marlène ?**


	3. Souvenirs

**Coucou ! Voila la suite, arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Souvenirs**

Severus poussa un soupir. Après deux heures, Thalia et Thea dormaient enfin. Il avait sa fille pour le week-end, et Thalia avait voulu venir. Cela laissait à Catelyn et Lily le temps de dorloter les deux plus jeunes.

Il recouvrit les deux cousines, qui dormaient ensembles dans le petit lit de Thea. C'était mignon à voir et Severus eut un sourire attendri. Thea serrait contre elle sa peluche en forme de faon et Thalia se contentait de sa couverture de bébé.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et pencha la porte. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil de son salon, se servant une bieraubeurre. Et il plongea dans ses souvenirs.

 _Il venait de traiter Lily de sang de bourbe. La plus belle et la plus monumentale erreur de sa vie à coup sûr ! Severus le regrettait déjà, mais il lui avait semblé un instant voir ses lèvres tressaillir comme si elle allait rire avec les autres. Et il en avait assez qu'il fallait qu'elle le défende pour que Potter et sa bande lui fiche la paix._

 _Décontenancé par les mots de Lily, Potter finit par ne plus faire attention à lui et Severus s'était empressé de prendre la fuite après avoir ramassé ses affaires d'un air rageur. Il était allé directement à leur salle commune, ruminant de sombres pensées sur ce qui venait de se passer._

 _-Sev' ? Alors ces B.U.S.E ? Demanda Regulus en le voyant rentrer._

 _L'adolescent maigrichon ne lui avait pas répondu et était monté directement à son dortoir. Regulus n'avait pas insisté ni cherché à le suivre. Il savait comment était Severus après tout._

 _Avec rage, Severus s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et avait contemplé le plafond. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces fichus maraudeurs ne gâchent tout ? Il ne demandait rien de plus que la paix de temps à autres. Même en sortant de ses examens, il n'y avait pas droit, visiblement._

 _Il imagina que Lily devait être dans une rage folle. Il ne l'avait jamais insultée sur ses origines, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui à cause de ces foutus Gryffondors, il l'avait fait ! L'adolescent émit un soupir, cherchant déjà un moyen de se faire pardonner, même s'il doutait de pouvoir trouver grâce aux yeux de la rouquine après ce qu'il venait de lui dire._

 _Il songea bien à aller lui faire des excuses, mais il préférait éviter les Gryffondors pour le reste de la journée. Il décida qu'il irait la voir plus tard, dans la nuit. Là au moins, il ne risquait pas de croiser le quatuor infernal._

 _Severus se tourna alors vers le côté et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il espérait du fond du cœur que Lily trouverait la force de lui pardonner. Et qu'elle comprendrait qu'il avait simplement perdu le contrôle de ce qu'il avait dit, la rage le guidant à ce moment là._

* * *

 _Le cœur battant, Severus avançait en direction du septième étage. Il avait volontairement attendu que le couvre feu soit passé. Peu lui importait que le concierge ne l'attrape. Il ne voulait pas perdre Lily d'une manière aussi stupide et surtout à cause de cet imbécile arrogant de Potter et de sa tête enflée._

 _Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui le dévisagea avec hauteur en ne voyant pas les couleurs rouge et or sur la robe de sorcier qu'il portait._

 _-Je voudrais parler avec une élève de Gryffondor._

 _-C'est une heure bien tardive, jeune Serpentard._

 _Severus serra les lèvres, déjà agacé._

 _-Je veux juste réparer une erreur que j'ai faite._

 _-Sans mot de passe, personne n'entre. Encore moins un garçon qui veut parler à une fille._

 _L'adolescent commençait à perdre patience, quand Mary McDougal, une amie de Lily, arriva dans le couloir pour entrer dans la tour._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air méfiant._

 _-Tu pourrais juste dire à Lily de venir me parler ?_

 _-Je doute qu'elle en ait la moindre envie._

 _-Je veux juste qu'elle écoute ce que j'ai à lui dire. Si ensuite, elle ne veut plus de moi comme ami ou même comme connaissance, je resterai loin d'elle._

 _McDougal haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Severus Rogue lui paraissait si désespéré. Avec un soupir elle céda._

 _-Je ne garantis rien._

 _Severus hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait et qu'il la remerciait._

 _Les secondes qui passèrent lui parurent une éternité. Et puis, Lily sortit de la tour, un peignoir rose sur les épaules._

 _-Lily, je..._

 _-Economise ton souffle._

 _-Je te demande juste de m'écouter._

 _Lily sembla hésiter puis lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il continue, les yeux flamboyants._

 _-Cet après-midi...C'est la rage qui a parlé pour moi. J'ai bien vu que tu as failli rire. Et j'en ai assez qu'il faut que tu interviennes pour qu'il me lâche la grappe. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Maintenant, si tu ne veux plus de mon amitié, je le comprendrai et je n'insisterai pas._

 _Lily ne répondit rien. La tête basse et les épaules voûtées, Severus quitta le couloir. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse le temps de la réflexion. La rouquine était une personne rancunière, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas tout de suite son écart de conduite. Si elle lui pardonnait seulement..._

* * *

 _Il dut attendre plusieurs semaines, que les vacances arrivent pour que Lily daigne lui reparler. Elle s'installa comme si de rien n'était dans le compartiment qu'il occupait avec Regulus. Elle n'aborda pas le sujet, mais un coup d'oeil dans ses émeraudes lui assura que s'il n'était pas totalement pardonné, il était en bonne voie. Regulus eut un sourire discret alors que Catelyn venait à son tour les rejoindre, l'air de bonne humeur. Comble du bonheur, les maraudeurs ne vinrent même pas déranger leur compartiment de tout le trajet, fait assez rare pour le souligner._

* * *

 _Chez les Serpentards, la pression ne cessait d'augmenter. On ne cessait de pousser ses élèves à rejoindre ce nouveau sorcier. Face à ça, Severus commençait à avoir peur. Il n'avait pas encore donné de réponse précise, il était resté évasif. Et puis, il voyait pertinemment que la pression s'installait du côté de Regulus également._

 _Pour s'aérer l'esprit, il quitta la salle commune. Il se rendit d'un pas machinal vers la grande salle et se figea en voyant Potter et Lily parler aussi prêts l'un de l'autre, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient tous les deux préfets-en-chef. Belle erreur de Dumbledore que de nommer un tel abruti à ce poste..._

 _Il ignora la table des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argent. Il sortit quelques parchemins afin de réviser pour les A.S.P.I.C qui approchaient. Bon, il restait deux mois, mais il fallait bien qu'il ait une excuse pour regarder ce que faisaient Potter et Lily, non ?_

 _Vu la tête de l'arrogant, la discussion ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. La vision de Catelyn et Black s'embrassant fit détourner le regard de Severus. Finalement, il serait mieux dans le parc, décida-t-il et il se releva._

 _Il s'adossa au saule qu'il affectionnait tant -malgré quelques souvenirs peu agréables qui y étaient liés- et lut plusieurs fois la même ligne avant d'abandonner et de simplement profiter du temps qui se réchauffait. Il rangea ses parchemins dans son sac et regarda d'un air absent le calamar bouger paresseusement ses tentacules à la surface de l'eau calme._

 _-Sev' ?_

 _Le Serpentard se redressa et fixa la rouquine qui semblait lui parler depuis quelques minutes déjà. Lily souriait doucement et semblait attendre qu'il atterrisse de ses pensées._

 _-Désolé. Je pensais à...Cette pression._

 _-Tu ne les rejoindras pas, hein ? Demanda-t-elle avec une mine inquiète._

 _-J'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce genre de personne n'accepte pas un non. Je suis resté évasif mais je crains de devoir bientôt lui donner une réponse claire et précise._

 _Lily se mordit la lèvre et embrassa soudainement Severus sur la bouche. Tétanisé, le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait embrassé, elle s'éloigna de lui, rouge._

 _-Hum...Lily ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?_

 _La rouquine se contenta de prendre la fuite et Severus la fixa d'un air hébété. Il savait que les filles étaient compliquées mais à ce point là..._

* * *

 _-Bon, maintenant tu vas arrêter de m'éviter et m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! Dit Severus en s'installant face à une Lily qui semblait exaspérée par l'immersion de Severus._

 _-Tu parlais de toutes ces choses noires...Et ça me faisait peur alors j'ai fait la première chose qui me passait par l'esprit._

 _Severus crut que son cœur chutait sans fin._

 _-Je vois. Dit-il froidement. C'est dommage. Parce que moi j'y ai cru._

 _Lily redressa subitement la tête et le fixa d'un air étrange alors que le teint de Severus était encore plus blanc que d'habitude._

 _-Je pensais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux. Pour une fois je serais plus courageux. Je t'aime, Lily. Et ça fait des années que ça dure. Alors si ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour toi, ce n'est pas grave. Mais par pitié, si il voulait dire quelque chose pour toi...Ne laisse pas les choses stagner et empirer._

 _Lily le fixa avec de l'admiration dans ses yeux émeraudes et Severus se rengorgea légèrement. Et puis, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois ci, lui laissant le temps de répondre._

 _-Tu me dégoûtes, Evans !_

 _Les deux adolescents se séparèrent et fixèrent le poursuiveur qui semblait véritablement dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de voir._

 _-Comment peux-tu préférer ce graisseux à moi ?_

 _-En ne comptant pas que sur le physique. Fais une croix sur moi, Potter._

 _-Tu es content, Snivelus, tu as gagné ?_

 _-Lily n'est pas un trophée de concours, sombre crétin !_

 _Le ton était monté jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire ne les fasse déguerpir à grands coups de sortilèges. Les deux mois qui suivirent furent comme un rêve pour Severus qui ne semblait pas décidé à descendre de son petit nuage. Il allait enfin quitter les maraudeurs, et il sortait avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis des années. Même le stress des A.S.P.I.C ne parvint pas effacer ce bonheur. La seule ombre au tableau fut le jour où Catelyn se rendit compte que Severus avait raison depuis le début et que Sirius Black s'était moqué d'elle._

* * *

 _-Severus, j'ai un souci !_

 _Lily et Catelyn échangèrent un regard et Severus regarda les deux femmes de sa vie. Ils avaient rapidement emménagé avec Lily et Catelyn vivait pour le moment encore chez eux._

 _-Je suis enceinte, s'écria Lily._

 _Bien que ce n'était pas dans leurs prévisions, Severus prit Lily contre lui et la fit tournoyer d'un air joyeux. Quant à sa sœur, elle préféra s'éclipser pour ne pas gâcher leur bonheur._

 _-Catelyn ! Rappela Lily._

 _En soupirant, l'étudiante lâcha sa bombe._

 _-Je suis aussi enceinte._

 _Lily l'avait serrée contre elle et avait empêché Severus de se ruer chez Black._

* * *

 _Alors que les choses allaient pour le mieux pour Lily et Severus, pour Catelyn c'était une toute autre histoire. Les mois passaient et elle était à deux doigts de rater ses A.S.P.I.C à cause de tout ce qui lui tombait dessus._

 _Sirius ouvrit la porte et fut étonné de voir Lily sur son perron, ses rondeurs s'affichant fièrement._

 _-A croire que la chauve-souris sait finalement..._

 _La gifle l'avait coupé._

 _-Occupe-toi de Catelyn, imbécile ! Elle va rater ses examens si ça continue, et le pire à ses yeux serait de décevoir son frère, la seule famille qui lui reste._

 _-Elle ne veut pas de moi._

 _-Persévère. Prouve-lui que c'est pour elle que tu l'aimes...Enfin je suppose que tu l'aimes. Et non pas uniquement pour votre enfant. Honnêtement, Sirius, elle a besoin de toi, même si elle ne veut pas le reconnaître._

* * *

 _Peu de temps avant que Lily n'accouche, elle était devenue une Rogue. Ils n'avaient pas fait une grande cérémonie. Ils avaient célébré l'événement dans une chapelle sorcière et n'avaient invité que quelques proches. Il avait été dur de concilier Sirius et Regulus ce jour là. Mais pour Catelyn et Severus, ils avaient tous les deux fait l'effort de s'ignorer._

 _Severus fixait celle qui serait sa femme dans quelques secondes d'un regard éperdu d'amour. Les émeraudes de son lys brillaient littéralement de bonheur. Il prit sa main et parla de ses vœux à voix haute. Ce fut ensuite au tour de la rouquine. Puis ils s'embrassèrent, scellant ainsi leur union. Et Lily perdit les eaux._

* * *

 _Severus prit le tout petit bébé dans ses bras. Il lui paraissait tellement étrange que lui, le Serpentard, le graisseux, Snivelus, tienne ce qu'il estimait être la plus belle chose du monde dans ses bras ! Il était papa ! Il regarda sa fille plus attentivement et remarqua qu'elle ressemblait plus à Lily qu'à lui. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle avait les yeux de sa mère._

 _La mère de l'enfant s'était endormie il y a peu et Severus n'avait pas pu résister à câliner sa fille. Il sentait qu'il était en train de devenir gâteau, mais heureusement, personne n'était là pour voir ça. C'était son jour, il avait bien le droit de profiter de sa petite famille._

 _A partir de là, tout aurait pu être simple, heureux et facile. Mais bien évidemment, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées de cette manière. Cela aurait été bien trop simple que les mangemorts et Voldemort les laissent en paix. Il était déjà étonnant que presque un an ce soit écoulé sans qu'on ne le contacte._

* * *

 _Quand Thea eut deux mois, la pression se montra accrue. Catelyn était sur le point d'accoucher et il avait remarqué que Lily était suivie lorsqu'elle sortait. La paranoïa s'était alors installée et finalement, il avait accepté une entrevue avec Lui lorsque l'un de ses fidèles l'avait abordé._

 _-Vois-tu, on m'a vanté tes talents de potions, comme je te l'ai déjà dit l'année dernière. Tu ne m'as jamais donné de réponse précise. Ca aurait pu être la bonne tactique mais je te veux dans mes rangs._

 _Severus ne répondit rien et le Lord laissa planer volontairement un silence pesant avant de finalement reprendre la parole._

 _-Ta femme est ravissante. Et ta fille est jolie. Quant à ta sœur, il me semble qu'elle accouche bientôt ?_

 _Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux durant quelques minuscules secondes. Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait répondre. Il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquisser un sourire satisfait et sa descente aux enfers commença alors._

* * *

 _-COMMENT AS-TU PU ? JE T'AI VU LES REJOINDRE !_

 _-Lily, je..._

 _-C'EST FINI ! TU ENTENDS, SEVERUS, C'EST FINI !_

 _-Je t'en prie..._

 _-Je m'en vais avec Thea. N'essaie pas de me suivre, je ne sais pas de quoi je serai capable tant je suis énervée._

 _Severus l'avait regardée faire ses bagages, prendre les affaires de Thea et s'en aller d'un air rageur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas._

* * *

 _Catelyn avait ensuite accouché et faire la connaissance de Thalia lui avait apporté un grand bonheur. Bien sûr, Lily n'avait ébruité à personne les raisons de leur rupture. Black se serait déchaîné contre lui si ça avait été le cas. C'était déjà surprenant que cet arrogant Gryffondor le laisse venir, mais après tout, Catelyn y était sûrement pour quelque chose._

 _Et puis, il y avait eu cette maudite prophétie. Le soir où il l'avait entendue, il venait d'apprendre par Lily qu'elle fréquentait ce Potter de malheur. La suite, tout le monde la connaissait..._

* * *

Severus revint au présent et soupira. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que leur vie après Poudlard soit si mouvementée. Et quand il songeait maintenant à sa sœur...

Ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant, c'était la façon dont Thea repoussait son petit frère. Avant que Potter ne meurt, elle l'aimait. Elle partageait même sa mère sans souci avec lui. James Potter avait même réussi à atteindre la petite Rogue, au plus grand dam de Severus qui aurait voulu qu'elle le déteste comme lui le détestait.

Mais depuis la mort de Potter, elle repoussait de plus en plus le gamin. Surtout quand celui-ci avait le malheur de s'approcher. Il faut dire qu'à part avec Thalia et Leandre, elle n'avait eu à le partager avec personne.

Severus aurait voulu repousser le gamin. Mais la dernière fois où il lui avait tendu les bras...Son cœur avait fondu. Malgré ce qui lui servait de géniteur...Le petit Harry tenait également de sa maman. Et il savait que James Potter aurait mis Thea en sécurité ce soir là, malgré les griefs qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux.

Il espérait que sa fille finirait par l'accepter. Après tout, d'une certaine façon, il devait bien ça à James Potter, non ?

Il sursauta en entendant pleurer et alla voir dans la chambre des filles. A moitié réveillée, Thea se frottait les yeux. Thalia quant à elle tendit les bras en direction de son oncle.

Severus la prit dans ses bras sans hésiter.

-Je veux Papa. Murmura-t-elle, fendant le cœur de son oncle.

Il avait de nombreuses raisons de détester Sirius Black. Mais là...Que sa nièce le réclame en faisant des cauchemars en faisait bien évidemment partie. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon et la berça alors qu'elle se pelotonnait contre son torse.

* * *

Peter Pettigrow se faufila dans le trou de souris et échappa heureusement au chat qui le poursuivait. Il n'en revenait d'avoir réussi à prendre la fuite face à Sirius. Tout à sa rage, celui-ci n'avait pas réfléchi, comme d'habitude. Peter se sentait glorifié de ce qu'il avait fait. Il les avait tous bernés, tous !

Néanmoins, il n'était pas de bonne augure pour lui de se montrer à ses camarades mangemorts. Il avait après tout conduit à la défaite du Lord Noir. Il ne serait certainement pas accueilli les bras ouverts.

Après réflexion il se dit qu'il devrait trouver une famille de sorciers dans laquelle personne ne le soupçonnerait. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Remus connaissait son secret d'animagus. Il allait passer un bon moment sous cette forme, il le sentait...

* * *

Le mois de Novembre s'achevait doucement. Les premières neiges ne tarderaient pas à tomber. Lily serrait Thalia dans ses bras. Elle avait pris la relève étant donné que Catelyn se levait tôt pour aller travailler à Sainte Mangouste.

La pauvre petite continuait de faire des cauchemars et de réclamer son père au réveil. Il était dur de la voir dans cet état et lorsque Lily avait mentionné qu'il serait peut-être bon pour Thalia de voir un psychomage, Catelyn avait gardé un silence offusqué. C'était pourtant la meilleure des solutions pour que Thalia passe au-dessus mais la rouquine avait préféré ne pas insister face au regard de son amie.

Plus inquiétant, dans un mois ce serait Noël. Elle n'avait pas encore abordé ce sujet avec Catelyn mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle craignait. Le premier Noël sans Sirius et sans James. Ce serait dur. Surtout pour les enfants. Heureusement, Remus serait là.

* * *

Il avait oublié à quel point les nuits de pleine lune étaient dures sans ses amis. Maintenant, il devait endurer la douleur seul. Il n'avait plus personne pour l'épauler durant ces durs moments.

James et Peter étaient morts, et le traître était derrière les barreaux. Dire que c'était Sirius, celui qui détestait le plus la magie noire qui les avait tous embobinés et trahis...Remus perdit tout logique et pensée quand le loup prit le dessus sur l'homme.

* * *

Leandre et Harry s'étaient rapprochés. Autant que Thalia et Thea étaient comme des sœurs, ces deux là étaient comme deux frères. Lily et Severus les fixait d'un air attendri. Il était passé chez Lily et Catelyn parce qu'apparemment Harry et Thalia le réclamaient. Il ne comprenait comment le jeune Potter pouvait le réclamer, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé, il était sur ses genoux.

Thea avait fait la moue mais Thalia l'avait heureusement distraite et Severus avait accepté de le prendre sur lui malgré un sentiment de culpabilité. C'était tout de même un peu de sa faute si Potter était mort alors Harry était privé de son père par sa faute.

Le petit garçon tendit les bras et entoura le cou du professeur de potions. Lily regarda le tableau étrange qu'ils formaient mais eut un sourire attendri. Severus semblait perdu face à la désarmante affection dont semblait déborder Harry envers lui. Maladroitement il rendit son câlin à Harry tout en ayant l'impression de voler quelque chose à James Potter.

* * *

 **Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci de me suivre :)**


	4. Le temps passe

**Coucou ! Voila (enfin) la suite ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, que j'ai remanié depuis à peu près une semaine, mais je vous le laisse comme ça, je ne pense pas pouvoir l'améliorer^^**

* * *

 **Le temps passe**

Ses deux enfants avec elle, Catelyn attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle avait fini par se présenter au manoir des Malefoy en ce jour de décembre. Elle avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre et avait finalement estimé que le mieux à faire pour savoir ce que voulait Narcissa était de répondre à son invitation.

Un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir, s'inclinant si bas que son nez touchait presque le sol.

-Dobby va vous conduire au salon où sa maîtresse vous attend.

Catelyn hésita à le remercia, mais préféra éviter pour ne pas déclencher de crises de larmes comme ça avait été le cas aux cuisines de Poudlard du temps où elle était enceinte et qu'elle y allait au gré de ses envies durant la grossesse.

Tout en tenant la main de Thalia, Léandre dans ses bras, Catelyn suivit le petit elfe jusque dans l'immense manoir. Sirius lui avait déjà parlé du genre de la maison, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi grandiloquent.

-Madame Black et ses enfants, Madame.

Narcissa redressa la tête et se leva du fauteuil en cuir sur lequel elle s'était installée.

-Tu es finalement venue !

Méfiante, Catelyn resta sur sa réserve, cherchant du coin de l'oeil un piège. Elle ne vit que le fils des Malefoy, un sosie de Lucius en plus jeune. Il était né la même année que Harry et était donc plus vieux que Léandre.

-Installe-toi, je t'en prie, dit Narcissa sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

Toujours méfiante, Catelyn fit apparaître un couffin pour son fils et enjoignit Thalia à aller jouer avec le blond. Thalia jouait régulièrement avec Harry, Catelyn savait donc que sa fille ne s'ennuierait pas avec Mini-Lucius.

-Mon invitation a dû te paraître bizarre. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé et les soupçons qui ont pesé sur mon mari, je me sens seule.

Catelyn lui lança un bref regard significatif. Elles savaient toutes deux que les soupçons pesant sur Lucius étaient avérés.

-Et j'aurais voulu, si bien sûr c'est possible et que tu es d'accord...Que Drago puisse voir tes enfants régulièrement. Etant donné que c'est un garçon, je sais parfaitement que nous n'aurons pas d'autre enfant.

Catelyn pesa le pour et le contre. Narcissa n'était pas une mauvaise femme. Elle avait juste été entraînée par son mariage arrangé. Bien que de ce qu'elle rappelait, Narcissa avait toujours eu l'air amoureuse de Lucius.

-C'est d'accord, mais uniquement en ma présence, répondit-elle, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir.

Narcissa eut un sourire sincère.

-Lucius est au courant ? Demanda Catelyn en prenant la tasse de thé posée devant elle.

-Bien sûr.

Il y eut un bref silence, brisé par un gazouillement de Léandre.

-Quel âge il a ?

-Il va avoir un an.

Catelyn nota l'air attendri et envieux de la blonde face à elle. Il est vrai que Lucius avait son héritier et les Malefoy avaient rarement plus d'un enfant. Narcissa semblait pourtant être une femme qui avait besoin de materner.

Drago et Thalia avaient l'air de bien s'entendre malgré le fait que le blond n'était pas très prêteur. Quand la fillette en eut assez de devoir se battre contre lui pour avoir des jouets, elle alla auprès de sa maman pour avoir son livre préféré que Catelyn avait emporté.

-Elle lui ressemble tellement...

Le murmure de Narcissa jeta un froid. Catelyn s'était souvent demandé ce qu'avait ressenti Narcissa lorsque son cousin leur avait tourné le dos à tous. Elle estima néanmoins que cette première visite n'était pas le bon moment pour aborder le sujet. Et la médicomage se dit que finalement, ces visites allaient s'avérer utiles.

* * *

Regulus fixa sa belle sœur d'un air ahuri. Etant donné que madame Pince n'avait pas besoin de lui tous les jours, il avait un petit appartement à Pré-Au-Lard, protégé par les bons soins du directeur.

-Tu es sûre que...

-Allons, ce sont tes neveux et nièce, non ? Et je n'ai vraiment personne d'autre. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut dans le sac.

-Et Lily ne pouvait pas... ?

-Elle a rendez-vous avec Thea. Harry est gardé par les Weasley mais comme Thalia ne s'entend qu'avec Percy, je me suis dit que son tonton pouvait les garder un peu.

Vaincu, Regulus soupira.

-Tu verras, ils ne sont pas compliqués. Evite juste de parler de ton frère, elle est encore...Perturbée par toute cette histoire et refuse de croire ce qu'on lui dit. Marlène viendra les récupérer vers dix sept heures, elle finit son service avant moi.

Regulus se figea littéralement à ces paroles. _Marlène McKinnon._ Elle allait venir ici. Chercher les enfants. Mais elle allait venir chez lui.

Il prit Léandre dans ses bras sans même sans rendre compte alors que Catelyn s'en allait d'un air inquiet en se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix, finalement.

* * *

Léandre dormait et il jouait avec Thalia aux bavboules. Ou du moins, il essayait de lui apprendre, mais une enfant de trois ans n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de jeu. Il finit par se laisser perdre exprès, et se dit que ça en valait la peine en voyant le sourire édenté de sa nièce.

-Je veux une histoire, tonton !

Regulus alla chercher le livre d'histoires de sa nièce -il remarqua que c'était moldu- et lui lut ce qu'elle réclamait, se prenant à l'histoire. Les moldus avaient une imagination débordante, songea-t-il en refermant le livre de Thalia et en lui sortant des friandises pour le goûter. Avec un stress croissant, il constata qu'il serait bientôt dix sept heures et que pas conséquent Marlène arriverait bientôt. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais avoué que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée ? Parce que ça n'y aurait rien changé n'est-ce pas ? A la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pu sauver personne d'autre de la famille de la Serdaigle.

Il sursauta en entendant sonner et se racla la gorge avant d'aller ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit Marlène, la tête penchée de côté et les sourcils froncés.

Elle l'analysa sans rien dire mais semblait intensément réfléchir. Thalia la vit et courut vers elle.

-Léandre dort, je vais le chercher, dit Regulus d'un air gêné.

Il lui tendit ensuite le bébé, qui ne se réveilla et que Marlène prit avec précaution. Elle continuait de le dévisager tout en réfléchissant et il se dit qu'elle avait du reconnaître sa voix. Il ouvrit la bouche alors qu'elle prenait la main de Thalia pour partir. La brune aux yeux sombres se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis contente que tu aies changé de côté, Regulus Black, dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant avant de partir.

* * *

Catelyn et Severus partageaient tous deux un whisky pur feu. C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de mort de leur mère. Lily s'occupait des enfants et devait faire face à une Thea vexée de ne pas pouvoir rester avec son père. Cette petite aimait presque trop son père aux yeux de Lily. En fait, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était la façon dont Thea repoussait son demi frère. Elle essayait bien sûr de comprendre la fillette. Il était dur pour elle de céder du terrain alors qu'elle voyait si régulièrement son véritable père désormais.

La rousse monta coucher tout ce petit monde et redescendit. Elle observa les deux Rogue qui restaient silencieux et s'installa dans le canapé en ouvrant un livre sur les enfants sorciers. Elle avait effleuré l'idée d'ouvrir sa propre école pour les jeunes enfants sorciers afin de leur apprendre les bases. Il est vrai qu'elle trouvait anormal que les sorciers aient moins de bases en mathématiques ou en orthographe que ceux ayant un rapport avec le monde des moldus.

Cependant, devant le soutien de ses amis ayant des enfants, elle ne pouvait que continuer de faire en sorte à ce que son projet aboutisse et Thalia et Thea auraient ainsi un meilleur cadre, de même que Harry et Léandre lorsqu'ils seraient plus grands. Elle se retourna en voyant Catelyn monter se coucher en reniflant et sursauta légèrement quand Severus s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je te suis reconnaissant de tout ce que tu fais pour Catelyn.

-Elle a été mon amie et ma belle sœur. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

Severus eut un bref sourire puis replongea dans ses pensées. Ce fut à lui de sursauter quand Lily prit sa main dans la sienne, les yeux toujours rivés sur la page qu'elle lisait auparavant. Severus put cependant voir qu'elle faisait seulement mine de lire parce que ses yeux ne bougeaient pas. Elle ne semblait pas prête encore à passer à autre chose, alors Severus mit la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, se contentant de garder sa main dans la sienne. Comme une promesse que Lily, malgré tout ce qui s'était produit entre eux, serait toujours là pour lui.

* * *

Après deux mois, Thalia semblait enfin comprendre que son papa ne reviendrait pas. Elle avait intégré qu'il avait été méchant et qu'il était en prison à cause de cela. Elle ne le réclamait plus tous les soirs, mais les deux cousines continuaient de dormir ensembles. Lily et Catelyn y voyaient quelque chose de mignon. A Severus cela rappelait ses années de la petite enfance, avec Catelyn. Quand Tobias leur faisait trop peur, ils dormaient ensembles.

Et puis, Noël arriva, et Severus eut le déplaisir de devoir tolérer les décorations, les chants et par dessus tout, le loup-garou qui avait failli le tuer ainsi que les Weasley.

* * *

Thea s'amusait avec les jumeaux. Pour le moment, elle semblait les apprécier. Thalia leur jetait un regard mauvais. Elle n'aimait pas leur façon de se moquer des autres, parfois ils en étaient même méchants. Elle s'était alors prise d'affection pour Percy qui semblait être la cible désignée des horribles garnements.

Percy était content d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, alors il lisait des histoires à Thalia assise à côté de lui, qui s'émerveillait devant les images de dragons présentes dans le livre de contes.

-Remus ? Demanda Catelyn.

Le loup-garou se tourna vers elle et cessa de garder l'oeil sur les enfants, Arthur s'en chargeant.

-Je crois que j'ai un travail pour toi.

-Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air interessé.

-Tu es doué avec les enfants. Et on me demande de plus en plus de travail à Sainte Mangouste. L'école de Lily n'ouvre qu'en mars...Alors je me suis dit, qu'à ce moment là...Tu pourrais garder Léandre et Harry ? Lily ne pourra pas l'emmener à son travail, tu comprends ?

Remus la fixa avec espoir.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Et bien sûr, nous te paierons.

-Mais...

-Il n'est pas question que tu refuses cet argent, Lily et moi nous sommes mises d'accord sur ce point !

Remus eut un rire face à l'air noir de son amie. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'en serais ravi !

Ils se retournèrent à cause d'une explosion et regardèrent Percy et Thalia fixer les jumeaux et Thea avec colère.

-Je vais me familiariser avec mon futur travail et m'occuper d'arranger ça !

* * *

Il neigeait. Oh, il ne le voyait pas vraiment. On ne voyait pas grand chose à travers ces petits barreaux. Mais le froid se faisait plus intense. Il songea qu'au Noël dernier, il s'était réjoui que l'année prochaine, il pourrait aller jouer avec sa fille dans la neige, elle serait assez grande.

Il eut un ricanement un peu fou. Cette année il passait Noël loin de sa famille et des siens et ne pouvait qu'essayer d'imaginer Catelyn jouer avec Thalia dans la neige. Il savait qu'elle était forte et que Remus -et il eut du mal à le reconnaître, même en lui même – Servilus étaient là pour elle. Il ne savait même pas si Lily et James étaient morts tous les deux ou si l'un d'eux en avait réchappé.

Avec un soupir, il se changea en Patmol. Il aurait ainsi moins froid que sous sa forme humaine, il le savait.

* * *

Thalia posa la main sur un carreau de la fenêtre, le lendemain de la fête. Elle avait demandé à sa maman d'aller jouer dans la neige avec elle mais quand Catelyn s'était tournée vers elle, la fillette avait vu son air triste et avait dit que finalement, elle ne voulait pas avoir froid.

Dans son parc, Harry se mit à pleurer et Thalia alla lui faire des grimaces pour le faire rire. Thea renifla d'un air méprisant digne de son père et la jeune Black lui jeta un regard noir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa cousine n'aimait pas Harry. En plus, Harry était comme elle, il n'avait plus de papa. A cause du sien, d'ailleurs. Mais le fait était que Thea était toujours méchante avec lui et que Thalia ne supportait pas ça.

C'est dans cette ambiance tendue que Lily les trouva et elle soupira en jetant un regard légèrement accusateur à sa fille. Cette attitude l'agaçait de plus en plus au fil du temps. Severus de son côté, avait bien essayé de recadrer Thea, mais celle ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et Lily ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle tenait ce trait de caractère d'elle.

* * *

Narcissa regardait les deux « cousins » -à un certain degré- jouer ensembles dans l'herbe entourant le manoir. Catelyn avait tenu sa promesse de les laisser jouer ensembles. Et même si Drago devait encore suivre les leçons de Lucius -elle savait qu'il n'en démordrait pas- elle voyait bien que l'enfant était de plus en plus épanoui. Aujourd'hui, Catelyn n'avait pas pu rester et lui avait confié sa fille et son fils. Narcissa tenait d'ailleurs le petit Léandre dans ses bras, heureuse de pouvoir materner, même un peu.

Lucius transplana devant le manoir et aperçut les deux enfants se courir après, de loin. Il serra les dents et poussa le portail. Il n'en dirait rien, mais il n'aimait pas cette façon de courir et de crier. Ce n'était pas digne du rang de Drago. De même que la dernière des Black mais son éducation au final, ne le regardait pas le moins du monde. Si Catelyn Rogue voulait en faire une ignorante, c'était elle que ça regardait.

Il aperçut Narcissa à la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'elle tenait un bébé, probablement le fils de Catelyn. A voir son air épanoui, Lucius comprit qu'elle ne rêvait que de ça. Mais il avait déjà un fils et il ne souhaitait pas de deuxième enfant. La relève des Malefoy était déjà assurée.

 _Huit ans plus tard_

En ce jour de juillet, la chaleur, piquante, se faisait bien ressentir. Thalia était devenue une fillette au caractère fort, mais un peu froide. Parfait héritage des Rogue et des Black. Sa meilleure amie était sa cousine, Thea, du même âge qu'elle, qui était encore plus froide qu'elle, parfaite réplique de son père.

Autant les deux cousines s'entendaient à merveille, autant Thalia pouvait détester la façon dont Thea -rarement, il fallait tout de même l'avouer- pouvait se montrer cruelle avec son demi frère, le survivant.

Toute la journée de ce 30 juillet 1988, la fillette brune était restée devant la fenêtre à guetter le hibou. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle était sorcière. Il avait suffi de voir comment George Weasley s'était retrouvé chauve à l'école pour sorciers quand il s'était moqué d'elle. Elle eut un faible ricanement à ce souvenir. Entre les jumeaux et elle, c'était la guerre permanente. Une guerre qui, elle en était persuadée -et eux aussi- continuerait entre les murs de Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient cherché depuis tous petits et ça n'avait jamais cessé. Les seules fois où ils s'étaient mis d'accord, c'était pour rendre la vie infernale aux professeurs. Elle se rappelait encore des sermons de sa tante Lily à ce sujet. La pauvre en avait vu de toutes les couleurs en les ayant tous les trois dans son école...

Et puis, elle se mit à sautiller sur place en voyant un hibou arriver, tenant un parchemin dans ses pattes.

-Maman, maman, maman ! Ma lettre est là !

-Parce que tu en doutais ? Demanda Catelyn d'un air amusé en arrivant avec un Léandre maussade.

Celui-ci n'était pas heureux que sa sœur parte à Poudlard dans un mois. Il l'adorait et ils étaient très proches. Lui, ce ne serait que dans deux ans qu'il irait. Heureusement qu'il aurait encore Harry, sinon il se serait bien trop ennuyé à rester tout seul dans la maison. Et puis, du haut de ses neuf ans, il estimait que ce n'était pas plus mal que Thea s'en aille. Il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il aimait Harry, il la trouvait trop hautaine, trop sûre d'elle.

Catelyn ouvrit au hibou et Thalia lui arracha le parchemin d'un air surexcité sous l'ir indigné du volatile qui gonfla ses plumes pour montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas cette façon de faire. La fillette dévorait les lignes.

-On ira quand au chemin de traverse ?

Catelyn eut un rire.

-C'est tonton Remus qui vous emmènera. Vous irez mercredi.

Léandre cessa d'être maussade en apprenant qu'il serait de sortie. Il eut le même air surexcité que sa sœur et Catelyn sourit alors que Harry descendait lui aussi en se demandant ce qui valait une telle agitation.

Quand Thea arriva, Thalia l'entraîna bien malgré elle dans une danse de la victoire. Thea leva les yeux au ciel mais finit tout de même par sourire. D'ici un mois, elle y seraient. Ensembles.

Catelyn et Lily échangèrent un regard. Elles étaient heureuses pour leurs filles, mais en même temps, cela signifiait qu'elles allaient se séparer d'elles. Même si bien sûr, elles rentreraient aux vacances -exigence maternelle. Lily de son côté espérait que cela se passerait alors mieux avec Harry quand Thea rentrerait.

Elle songea à Severus. Leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il y avait de temps à autre des gestes équivoques, mais le fait était que Severus plaçait sa fille au-dessus de Harry, qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments que Harry et Severus partageaient ensembles, un peu comme père et fils, mais ils étaient rares. La jalousie de Thea y était pour quelque chose. Ca et puis le fait que Severus ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il avait de l'affection pour le fils de son pire ennemi. C'était impensable pour lui et Lily le comprenait, malgré tout.

* * *

-Tonton, j'ai eu ma lettre ! L'accueillit Thalia.

-Plus de tonton à Poudlard, sourit Severus.

-Tonton Regulus a dit qu'il s'en fichait qu'on l'appelle de cette manière, dit Thea en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Regulus n'est pas professeur et n'a pas besoin d'asseoir son autorité devant les autres élèves. Il en revient que vous m'appellerez Professeur et pas tonton ou papa.

Thalia acquiesça alors que Thea haussa les épaules. Non loin d'elles, Léandre et Harry faisaient leurs devoirs de vacances, sur lesquels Harry semblait s'arracher les cheveux.

C'était l'un de ces moments Severus-Harry comme les appelait mentalement Thalia. Severus prit une chaise, s'installa à côté du petit Potter et lui expliqua ce sur quoi il butait. Harry le regarda d'un air étonné mais ne redit rien car c'était des moments qu'il estimait trop rares.

-Mercredi on va au chemin de traverse ! S'exclama ensuite Thalia.

Elle frétillait d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir enfin sa propre baguette. Severus eut un mince sourire à cette image. Il se rappelait de sa propre excitation à son âge. Il avait été triste de laisser Catelyn en arrière avec Tobias en partant à Poudlard, quelques mois plus tard, mais il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui dans sa valise. L'image le fit sourire malgré lui.

-J'espère qu'on ne croisera pas les Weasley, maugréa-t-elle ensuite.

-Tu veux dire les jumeaux plutôt ! Dit Thea en se moquant. Percy et Charlie sont sympas. Bill aussi.

Severus songea avec effroi à ce à quoi ils allaient avoir droit à Poudlard. Les jumeaux, Thea et Thalia...Oh par Merlin, ça allait être quelque chose. Les duos ne faisaient que s'affronter. En fait, il s'avérait que George et Thalia se cherchaient sans cesse, Fred ne laissait que rarement son jumeau seul et Thea suivait bien qu'à contre cœur sa cousine dans ses blagues. On ne pouvait pas les comparer aux maraudeurs, c'était quelque chose de totalement différent, mais les professeurs et le concierge allaient avoir du pain sur la planche.

Severus se prenait souvent à essayer de deviner dans quelles maisons les enfants atterriraient. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Thea irait à Serpentard. Elle lui ressemblait bien trop pour ça. Quant à Thalia, il hésitait souvent. Il savait qu'elle voudrait absolument être avec sa cousine. Et il pensait qu'elle avait deviné dans quelle maison irait à Thea. Il n'était alors pas compliqué de savoir dans quelle maison se trouverait sa nièce. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient le tempérament pour aller à Gryffondor. Quoi que...Ils avaient un air retords ces deux là, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir. Mais définitivement, il les voyait mal atterrir dans sa maison. C'était comme d'y imaginer les maraudeurs à son époque, c'était quelque chose d'impossible pour lui.

Il continua d'aider encore un peu Harry et sourit légèrement à son air reconnaissant. Lily était intransigeante face aux devoirs. Néanmoins, il avait toujours du mal à accepter ce garçon dans sa vie. Il y avait toujours cette distance entre eux qui ne parvenait pas à être comblée. Plus les années passaient et plus il sentait cependant cette distance s'effriter.

* * *

 **L'ellipse est volontaire, je ne voyais pas grand chose de plus à dire sur cette période mais j'évoquerais ce qu'il s'est passé dans la suite en le mentionnant. J'espère que ça vous as plu et je vous dis à bientôt :)**


	5. Désenchantement

**Bonsoir ! Voila la suite, plus tôt que je ne le pensais :)**

* * *

 **Désenchantement**

En récupérant les enfants ce matin là, Remus sut que la journée serait longue. Les quatre sorciers étaient effectivement surexcités. Lily lui fit un regard d'excuse en lui ouvrant et lui assura que Regulus ne tarderait pas afin de ne pas lui abandonner quatre fou furieux à surveiller.

Heureusement le cadet des Black ne tarda pas et Thalia ne le lâcha pas. Elle était très proche de lui, peut-être parce qu'il était l'un des seuls à lui parler de son père. Et sans avoir un regard de pitié.

Les trois autres marchèrent plus à l'avant avec Remus. Thea avait l'impression que l'oncle Regulus avait des choses importantes à dire à Thalia. Quant à Harry et Léandre ils parlaient de quidditch avec le loup-garou.

-Il va falloir que tu sois forte.

Thalia tourna la tête vers son oncle, dont le regard gris était fixé droit devant lui pour ne pas perdre les autres.

-Comment ça ?

-Selon dans quelle maison tu seras envoyée.

Thalia jeta un regard interrogateur à Regulus.

-Si tu vas à Gryffondor, on s'attendra à ce que tu sois aussi tête brûlée que Sirius. Si tu vas à Serpentard, on s'attendra à ce que tu sois dans le même genre que Thea.

Thalia jeta un regard à sa cousine. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais elle était beaucoup trop froide à son goût.

-On sait tous les deux que tu feras tout pour être avec elle. Il faudra alors que tu te méfies des enfants des mangemorts.

Thalia savait ce qu'étaient les mangemorts. Catelyn n'avait pas été d'accord, mais sur ça, Regulus s'était montré intraitable. Il fallait qu'elle connaisse la vérité sur son passé avant d'entrer au collège pour être préparée à faire face aux autres. Regulus, au plus grand étonnement des autres, était celui qui sortait Thalia de la bulle que les autres lui avaient construit.

-Et si je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux ?

-Un non ferme et définitif.

-Mais...

-Tu dois leur montrer tout de suite ce que tu veux et ce que tu ne veux pas. Je te déconseille de te montrer trop discrète ou trop effacée. Ca leur laisserait croire qu'ils pourraient te manipuler à leur guise.

-Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de tout ça à Thea ? Demanda la fillette, la tête légèrement sur le côté.

-Parce que Thea est naturellement comme ça. Parce qu'elle n'est que la fille du professeur de potions alors que toi...

-Je suis la fille du traître et de celui qui est connu pour être son bras droit.

Regulus hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Thalia semblait avoir bien intégré le fait qu'Il n'était pas mort. Catelyn n'approuverait pas si elle savait que Regulus lui en avait parlé. Mais il estimait que Thalia devait savoir certaines choses et avait eu une conversation avec elle.

La brunette prit la main de son oncle dans la sienne et il se détendit. La conversation trop sérieuse prenait fin. Il profita d'avoir encore sa petite main dans la sienne. C'est quelque chose qui ne se produirait plus par la suite, il s'en doutait. Il espérait néanmoins qu'ils auraient tous les deux encore des moments privilégiés comme lorsqu'ils se comprenaient d'un coup d'oeil.

Ils arrivèrent dans une zone non moldue et ils appelèrent le magicobus. Harry cacha fébrilement sa cicatrice, il n'aimait pas trop sortir à cause des mouvements de foule qui pouvaient en découler.

Thalia s'installa à côté de son oncle. Regulus vit Thea lui jeter un regard un peu jaloux, mais resta à côté de sa nièce. Léandre et Harry étaient trop bruyants et elle semblait un peu déprimée.

-Reg ?

Il baissa le regard vers sa nièce. Il lui sembla qu'elle semblait légèrement torturée par quelque chose, elle se mordait la lèvre.

-Si je suis à Serpentard est-ce que maman sera déçue ?

-Tu sais bien que cette histoire de maisons n'est pas importante pour elle.

-Des fois quand elle me regarde je sais qu'elle le voit, _lui._ Je me suis déjà demandé si elle ne regrettait pas que je lui ressemble autant.

-Thalia, tu n'es pas ton père. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait.

-Mais il nous aimait, hein ?

Elle posa sur lui un regard un peu humide et il fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

-S'il y a une chose dont j'ai toujours été certain, c'est que malgré toutes les mauvaises actions qu'il a pu faire, Sirius aimait profondément ta mère, ton frère et toi.

Thalia se renfonça dans son siège sans rien répondre et Regulus lui pressa l'épaule. Autant on aurait pu croire que Léandre serait celui à qui son père manquerait le plus étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas connu. Mais c'était Thalia, qui l'avait connu qui ressentait plus fortement ce manque.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question qu'ils arrivaient. Thea prit la main de Thalia qui lui fit un petit sourire et Regulus prit alors la main de Léandre. Ils passèrent rapidement dans le bar de Tom -Harry avait baissé la tête au sol mais heureusement personne ne l'avait reconnu- et Remus tapota le mur de briques.

Ils avaient beau être venus souvent, les quatre enfants en restèrent émerveillés.

-D'abord la baguette ! Exigèrent les deux fillettes, Thalia avec un air de chiot battu -qui rappela douloureusement à Remus celui que prenait Sirius- et Thea d'un air légèrement exigeant.

-Je les emmène, assura Regulus.

Remus acquiesça et prit les listes des deux filles pour leur acheter ce qu'il fallait pendant ce temps. Bien sûr, il ferait un détour à la boutique de quidditch -pour Harry. Léandre serait dans son élément dans la librairie de Fleury et Bott.

Thea chantonnait vaguement un air des Bizarr's Sisters tandis que Thalia marchait au plus vite. Regulus eut un sourire tout en espérant qu'elles seraient effectivement dans la même maison. Thea était assez solitaire. Il doutait que sans Thalia elle se fasse des amis.

Ils arrivèrent chez Ollivander qui s'occupa d'abord de Thea -au plus grand désespoir de Thalia. Il sembla à la jeune Black qu'un nombre incalculable de baguette passait entre les mains de sa cousine. Enfin, la baguette sembla convenir.

-Nerf de dragon, bois de hêtre, 33,2 cm. Parfaite pour les enchantements.

Ollivander prit ensuite les mesures de Thalia et ce fut alors au tour de Thea d'attendre, sa baguette posée avec révérence dans sa boîte en bois sur ses genoux.

-Ah, je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut ! S'exclama ensuite le vendeur, avec un air surpris mais néanmoins calculateur.

Il alla fouiller en hauteur sur une des étagères.

-Je pense que celle-ci pourrait convenir.

Thalia prit la baguette entre ses doigts et sut qu'il avait raison au fourmillement et à l'intense chaleur qui la parcoururent lorsqu'elle la tint entre ses doigts.

-Vous êtes destinée à être une grande sorcière, miss Black. Crin de licorne et bois de houx, 34,6 cm. La même composition que celle de votre père. Espérons que vous l'utiliserez pour faire le bien.

Regulus paya et Thalia resta muette alors qu'ils rejoignaient Remus et les garçons chez Fleury et Bott. Regulus lui pressa brièvement l'épaule mais elle ne quitta pas son mutisme pour autant. Il savait ce qui l'animait. Elle avait déjà en horreur quand on lui rappelait sa ressemblance avec Sirius, mais voilà que maintenant elle avait une baguette comme la sienne. Cette journée qui devait être merveilleuse, venait d'être gâchée juste à cause de ce détail. Mais un détail important à ses yeux.

Thea l'interrogea du regard mais Thalia secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas maintenant. Peut-être qu'avec sa mère...Mais pas ici. Elle fit mine de rien quand ils rejoignirent les trois autres alors que Remus faisait la queue pour payer.

Thalia en profita pour aller flâner un peu dans les rayons.

-Oh, bonjour Thalia !

-Percy ? Tu fais aussi tes achats de la rentrée ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle souriait enfin depuis l'épisode de la baguette.

-Effectivement. Et puis comme c'est la rentrée des jumeaux...Il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne aider maman à les contenir.

Thalia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne dirait pas que leur relation était haineuse. George Weasley et elle aimaient se taquiner. Les autres croyaient tous que c'était de la haine, mais en réalité ils s'amusaient. Même si pour rien au monde l'un des deux l'aurait reconnu. Thea et Fred n'auraient pas compris.

-Tiens, salut Thalia !

-Salut, Fred.

Fred la saluait toujours gentiment même s'il finissait par soutenir son frère quand les choses allaient trop loin. George n'était d'ailleurs pas loin, quelques livres sous le bras. Thalia et lui se jetèrent un regard amusé. D'un commun accord, ils venaient de décider qu'il n'y aurait pas d'hostilités aujourd'hui.

-Thea est aussi là ? Demanda Percy.

-Sûrement avec Remus, Léandre, Harry et Regulus à la caisse.

-Ah monsieur Black est aussi là ?

Thalia essaya de ne pas rire. Entendre Regulus se faire appeler monsieur Black lui faisait toujours bizarre mais il est vrai que les élèves l'appelaient ainsi. Percy alla aussitôt voir à la caisse. Etrangement, il s'entendait relativement bien avec Thea. Il devait probablement être le seul ami de Thea en dehors de Thalia.

-Tu as déjà ta baguette ? Demanda Fred. Nous on va seulement y aller.

-On a insisté pour aller là bas en premier.

Son visage s'était cependant légèrement assombri.

-C'est marrant comme ça peut mettre longtemps pour que la baguette choisisse. J'ai cru attendre des heures pendant que Thea passait.

-Je me demande si en tant que jumeaux on aura la même composition ?

-C'est possible. J'ai bien la même composition que celle de mon père.

Elle se tut après avoir lâché une information qu'elle ne voulait pas divulguer et tourna les talons tout en sentant les regards acérés des jumeaux la suivre.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Thalia alla directement dans sa chambre sans même saluer sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu de la journée. Catelyn haussa un sourcil tout en servant un café à son beau-frère.

-Sa baguette a la même composition que celle de Sirius.

-Oh.

Catelyn se renfonça dans sa chaise d'un air pensif.

-Je sais que je ne suis que son oncle, mais je pense que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec elle. Elle est persuadée que parfois, quand tu la regardes, tu penses à _lui_ et elle se demande même si tu ne la détestes pas par moments. Elle ne l'a pas formulé de cette façon mais je l'ai compris. Et elle a peur de te décevoir si elle va à Serpentard.

-Regulus, tu es son oncle avec lequel elle est le plus proche. C'est justement pour cette raison que tu as ton mot à dire quand il se passe des choses comme ça qu'elle ne me dit pas.

Elle lui pressa l'épaule en guise de remerciement et monta à l'étage.

Thalia ne bougea pas de son lit en entendant la poignée de sa porte tourner et continua de fixer le plafond d'un air vague.

-Ton oncle m'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Thalia.

Sa fille lui jeta un regard par en-dessous.

-Maman...

-Tu lui ressembles mais tu n'es pas lui, tu comprends ?

Catelyn s'assit sur le lit et Thalia en fit de même, se mettant en tailleur en attrapant ses pieds.

-Mais...

-C'est la baguette qui t'a choisie, non ? Tu n'es pas celle qui a voulu avoir la même baguette que lui.

Thalia acquiesça. Mais les paroles d'Ollivander ne la quittaient pas.

-Quant au fait que tu as remarqué que je t'observais en pensant à lui...C'est inévitable, tu lui ressembles. Mais je te promets que jamais au grand jamais je ne t'ai détestée pour ça. Je sais bien faire la différence entre vous deux.

Catelyn la serra contre elle et Thalia posa la tête tout contre son cœur en fermant les yeux.

-En ce qui concerne ta maison...Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais parfaitement que tu iras à Serpentard parce que tu sais que ta cousine ira. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que tu me décevras. Tu as deux oncles qui ont été à Serpentard. Tu devrais être fière de marcher dans leurs pas parce qu'ils sont devenus des hommes formidables.

Thalia sourit et se laissa bercer par sa mère. Elle voulait en profiter car bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de moments comme ceux là. Ou du moins pas avant les vacances de Noël.

* * *

Le mois d'Août passa relativement vite. Autant Thea ne cessait de dire à quel point elle avait hâte d'y aller, autant Thalia ne voulait pas laisser son frère et sa mère. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de vivre avec eux qu'il y avait des moments où elle déprimait.

Alors elle profitait des instants avec eux, malgré sa mère qui lui disait qu'ils ne lui manqueraient pas quand elles seraient à Poudlard.

* * *

-Tu as bien compris ?

-Mais papa...Réfuta Thea.

-Ce que je te demande est on ne peut plus sérieux. Que tu sois talentueuse ou non en potions, ne montre pas ton don. Je ne te demande pas de te rendre médiocre, mais ne te rends pas exceptionnelle.

Severus comprenait parfaitement ce qui pouvait rebuter Thea dans cette idée. Se montrer en dessous de ses capacités n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire et il le savait. Mais il fallait cette précaution. Si elle se faisait remarquer, elle risquait d'emprunter le même chemin tortueux que lui.

-Sois dans la moyenne, ne te démarque pas.

-Tu donneras le même conseil à Harry ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est une cible désignée d'office. Qu'il se montre doué ou non dans l'art des potions n'y changera strictement rien.

-Il a de la chance.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-J'espère que Poudlard te fera grandir, Thea. Il est plus que temps que tu te rendes comptes que tu es la plus chanceuse des deux. S'énerva Severus en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre de sa fille. Tu as encore ton père. Ca ne fait pas huit ans que ta demi sœur te déteste et est cruelle avec toi. Te rends-tu seulement compte qu'il te considère comme sa sœur ? Et je sais qu'il voudrait me considérer...

Severus se tut, pas sûr que Thea ne soit prête à entendre ça.

-C'est à cause de lui si maman et toi n'êtes plus ensembles.

-C'est uniquement de ma faute. Harry n'y est pour rien. Et tu pourrais arranger les choses entre vous avant qu'il ne t'en veuille trop si tu y mettais du tien. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Sur ces paroles, Severus laissa sa fille ruminer. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Elle y penserait à tête reposée et peut-être changerait-elle d'attitude avant de partir au collège.

* * *

Harry lisait un livre sur les potions. Il l'avait emprunté à Thalia. Il ne savait pas s'il aimerait cette matière. Mais des fois, il avait l'impression que les potions étaient le dernier rempart entre Severus Rogue et lui. Le petit garçon savait que cela faisait des années que le mur entre Severus et lui s'effritait de plus en plus. Il aurait aimé le considérer comme son papa. Mais il y avait encore une distance entre eux, qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler.

Il releva les yeux en sentant Thea l'analyser. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle semblait plutôt neutre et légèrement plus humaine, au grand étonnement du jeune garçon.

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te forcer si tu n'aimes pas.

Harry haussa un sourcil et fut surpris de voir un sourire en coin sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Thea avait ce petit sourire parce que le petit haussement de sourcil qu'il venait de faire était typiquement Roguien et que ça l'amusait. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que son père voulait lui faire réaliser.

Thea s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil que son demi frère occupait. Elle ne le considérait pas encore comme son frère.

-Mais Severus et toi vous aimez les potions. Thalia et maman aussi. Même tante Catelyn. Je ne veux pas être l'intrus.

Thea réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait que son oncle Regulus qui s'en fichait des potions.

-Tu sais, je crois que peu importe l'endroit, tu seras toujours l'intrus. A cause de ça...

Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le front et il lui lança un faux regard noir en frottant sa cicatrice. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle se montrait aussi...Normale.

-Tout le monde que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien ce soir là. Mais je ne m'en rappelle même pas...

Thea lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme elle le faisait souvent avec Léandre. Quand on lui laissait prendre la place, Harry n'était pas bien dur à accepter. Thea resta sur son perchoir et lui demanda s'il voulait bien qu'ils lisent le livre de quidditch que Regulus lui avait offert. Harry accepta et Severus sourit en voyant le tableau. Il était temps que Thea et Harry tissent enfin les liens dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

* * *

En ce jour de Septembre, ils passèrent le mur qui cachait le Poudlard Express. Thalia avait l'impression d'avoir une horrible boule dans la gorge. Elle se rassura en se disant que Regulus et Severus seraient là. Et puis, il y aurait aussi Thea et Percy. Elle rajouta les jumeaux Weasley dans un coin de sa tête.

-Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps pour les effusions, marmonna Lily.

Les deux filles passèrent de bras en bras. Et puis, à la grande surprise de tous, Thea prit également Harry contre elle. Le brun posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur un bref moment. Il trouvait injuste que ce soit juste avant de partir pour quelques mois qu'ils se rapprochaient enfin.

Et puis, Léandre, Harry, Thea et Thalia partagèrent un câlin tous les quatre. Le train siffla une fois. Thalia refit un câlin à sa mère qui lui donnait encore quelques recommandations.

Et puis, elles montèrent dans le train, firent au revoir à la fenêtre et se mirent en recherche d'un compartiment une fois que leur famille fut hors de vue.

* * *

 **Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine mais je ne peux pas encore le garantir^^ J'espère que ça vous as plu :)**


	6. Poudlard

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite ! Je pense réussir à publier une fois par semaine, voir toutes les deux semaines :)**

* * *

 **Poudlard**

Les filles se mirent aussitôt à la recherche d'un compartiment. Thea se sentait assez bizarre. Le visage triste d'Harry lui tournait dans la tête et elle le rejoignait sur certaines pensées. Il fallait que ce soit avant de partir au pensionnat qu'elle se rende compte du lien qui se tissait entre eux.

Thalia trouva un compartiment vide. Elles hissèrent -difficilement- leurs valises et s'installèrent. Thea gardait un silence morose et sortit un livre derrière lequel elle disparut aussitôt.

De son côté, la jeune Black cherchait comment s'occuper et finit par prendre sa baguette et la tourner entre ses doigts d'un air absent.

-Mais y'a plus de place !

-Si là !

Thalia tourna la tête et soupira. Il fallait évidemment que ce soit les jumeaux Weasley.

-On peut s'installer ? Demanda George en tentant un sourire paisible.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait pas trop le choix, dit Thalia en faisant un sourire en coin et en rangeant sa baguette rapidement.

Les deux rouquins rangèrent leurs valises et se mirent à parler avec animation de l'école.

-Vous jouez au quidditch ? Demanda Fred.

Thea ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention et Thalia leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui. Et il paraît que je suis plutôt douée, se rengorgea la fillette.

-Selon qui ? Ne put s'empêcher de taquiner George.

-Selon Regulus Black qui a été l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de Serpentard, si je ne me trompe pas.

Vexé, George croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

-En tant que poursuiveuse. Thea se débrouille bien aussi, assura-t-elle. Et vous ?

-Batteurs, répondit Fred.

-Il paraît que des frères ou des jumeaux qui jouent au poste de batteurs sont plus synchronisés que les autres.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard surpris. Thalia semblait passionnée de quidditch et ils passèrent un long moment à en parler et même à rire ensembles. Fred et Thea échangèrent un regard, se disant que finalement, de temps en temps, ces deux là arrivaient à s'entendre.

* * *

-Dans quelle maison vous pensez atterrir ? Demanda George alors que Thea finissait enfin par fermer son livre et à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans la conversation.

-Serpentard, répondit aussitôt la jeune Rogue.

George et Fred ne dirent rien pour ne pas créer de disputes -pour une fois ils ne voulaient pas chercher querelle.

-Moi je ne sais pas, commença Thalia. Je peux autant atterrir à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor.

-Tout le monde sait que tu veux te différencier de l'oncle Sirius, lança Thea. Je suis presque sûre que tu iras à Serpentard.

-Et qui dit que je ne veux pas ressembler à maman ? S'énerva Thalia.

Dès qu'on parlait de Sirius, elle s'énervait. C'était inévitable. Thea haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Tu veux te dissocier de ton père.

-Mon géniteur, s'il te plaît, merci.

Les jumeaux suivaient l'échange sans oser l'interrompre.

-Peu importe. Rien qu'à voir comment tu as réagi à ta baguette...

-Oh c'est vrai que tu aurais été ravie d'avoir la même que ton père. Le tien n'est pas Azkaban pour avoir trahi ses amis.

-Moi je suis sûr d'aller à Gryffondor lança Fred pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les deux cousines se dévisageaient avec rage. Thea renifla d'un air dédaigneux et Thalia se tourna de l'autre côté avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. George haussa les épaules et commença une bataille explosive avec son frère.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsque le train s'immobilisa. Nos quatre jeunes sorciers avaient revêtu l'uniforme depuis un bon moment et le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes lorsque le train s'immobilisa.

-Je me demande quand même comment fait le choixpeau pour décider de notre maison rien qu'en se posant sur notre tête, se demanda Thalia.

-Il doit probablement lire nos aptitudes, nos défauts et nos qualités, répondit Thea d'un air légèrement agacé.

Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se poser de telles questions sur le fonctionnement des choses. Pour tout dire, tant que ça marchait, elle s'en fichait du comment.

Les sorciers quittèrent le compartiment d'un air pressé.

-Les première année, par ici ! Les première année, par ici.

Thalia reconnut Rubeus Hagrid sans aucune difficulté. Ce n'était pas un ami de sa mère, du moins pas autant que pour sa tante Lily, mais elle le connaissait de réputation et de la description qu'on lui en avait fait. Il était déjà impressionnant de l'imaginer, mais le voir en vrai, c'était encore autre chose !

Ils le suivirent alors qu'il éclairait le chemin avec sa lanterne. Etait-ce une sorte de rituel ? Se demanda Thalia en voyant les élèves plus âgés se diriger vers des calèches sans chevaux pour les tirer.

-Quatre par barque, annonça ensuite Hagrid lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'un lac.

Sans se concerter, les quatre jeunes montèrent ensembles. Pour rien au monde Thalia ne l'avouerait, mais la surface noire du lac était effrayante. Imaginer que le calmar devait rôder là dessous lui donnait par ailleurs d'horribles frissons.

Elle oublia sa peur quand elle vit le château, illuminé. C'était magnifique à voir. Elle jeta un regard sur les visages dans les barques et songea qu'ils avaient tous l'air émerveillés. Ils continuèrent leur avancée et finirent par accoster. Ils durent encore faire une longue avancée pour atteindre le château qui lui parut encore plus immense, plus beau, plus majestueux vu de près.

Les jumeaux ricanaient avec un élève à dreadlocks et Thalia se demanda ce qui pouvait les faire rire alors que seule la vue était aussi intéressante. Elle constata rapidement qu'elle était l'une des seules à être aussi impressionnée et haussa les épaules avant de suivre les autres et d'écouter le discours de la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall.

La sorcière les fit ensuite attendre. L'apparition des fantômes provoqua certains cris, particulièrement chez les enfants venant du monde moldu. Et puis un esprit frappeur s'amusa à leur lancer des bombabouses avant de se faire rabrouer par un fantôme à l'air bougon, couvert de tâches de sang et qui faisait grincer ses chaînes dès qu'il bougeait.

Le professeur McGonagall vint les chercher et les fit entrer dans la grande salle où tous les yeux se posèrent sur eux.

* * *

Severus et Regulus échangèrent un regard entendu lorsque les élèves entrèrent. Le regard de Severus se posa sur sa fille qui restait stoïque. Cela ne le surprenait pas venant de Thea. Thalia de son côté regardait la grande salle d'un air émerveillé. Là encore, ça ne le surprenait pas. Il reposa son regard sur sa fille et repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle, quelques jours avant la rentrée.

 _-J'ai besoin que tu comprennes une chose, Thea._

 _Sa fille avait levé un regard interrogateur en se demandant de quoi il voulait bien lui parler à cet instant._

 _-Tu vas sûrement être douée en potions. Il y a de grandes chances étant donné que ta mère et moi sommes très doués en la matière. Mais je veux que tu ne te démarques pas des autres._

 _-Pourquoi ? S'énerva Thea. Pourquoi je ne devrais pas être fière d'exhiber des talents que j'aurais hérité ?_

 _-Parce que si on te remarque trop, tu finiras avec ça sur le bras._

 _Severus avait remonté sa manche gauche et Thea avait fixé l'horrible marque de couleur grise._

 _-Si tu te démarques trop, on va s'intéresser à toi. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. Je ne te demande pas d'être médiocre, mais d'être dans la moyenne._

Thea n'avait pas été ravie mais lui avait promis de ne pas se montrer trop talentueuse. Si une telle conversation revenait aux oreilles de Lily...Non, elle comprendrait, songea Severus.

Les dernières années avaient été assez paisibles entre eux et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Le fait qu'il se rapprochait d'Harry, au fur et à mesure, n'y était pas pour rien. Et avec la nouvelle façon d'être de Thea, il sentait que cette distance entre eux allait voler en éclats pour de bon et que peut-être un jour Harry serait comme son fils.

* * *

Regulus fixa Thalia tout en se rappelant leur excursion sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait adoré partager ce moment avec elle. Il avait un lien unique avec elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était plus proche d'elle que de Leandre par exemple. Peut-être parce que lui aussi pouvait parler librement de Sirius avec elle, ce qu'il ne faisait avec personne d'autre ?

Le choixpeau entama sa chanson qu'il écouta d'une manière peu attentive. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal semblait rachitique et vieux et il lui sembla que celui-ci non plus ne durerait pas plus d'une année.

Il eut un léger sursaut lorsque le premier nom de la liste fut appelé parce qu'il s'agissait de Thalia.

-Black, Thalia !

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall ne montra aucune émotion en lisant son nom. Thalia cependant, perçut les murmures sur son passage. Harry serait célèbre à cause de ce qu'il avait accompli bébé. De son côté, elle l'était par les actes horribles de son père.

-Oh, une Black ! Cela fait quelques temps que je n'en ai plus vu passer ! S'exclama le choixpeau dans sa tête. Je vois que tu veux te démarquer de ton père...Tu as des aptitudes qui conviennent autant à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard...Dur choix...Mais je crois que tu es faite pour suivre les traces de tes oncles. SERPENTARD !

Moitié étonnée, moitié soulagée, Thalia se releva de son tabouret et alla en direction de la table des vert et argent. Elle s'assit à côté de Percy Weasley qui semblait ravi de cette répartition.

Thea lui lança un grand sourire. Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs alors que les noms continuaient de se faire appeler par McGonagall. Severus lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu et Regulus, moins discret leva le pouce avec un sourire.

La jeune Black fixa les autre première année se faire répartir d'un air peu intéressé. Elle savait qu'entre les jumeaux Weasley et elle, les choses allaient définitivement changer désormais. George et Fred avaient été amicaux dans le train, mais...Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que ce ne serait pas de la haine à la Potter-Rogue. Plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait, ils arrivèrent au R.

-Rogue, Thea !

Il y eut encore des murmures parce que nombre d'élèves ignoraient que le professeur de potions eut une fille. Au bout de quelques secondes -beaucoup moins longues que lorsque c'était Thalia qui avait été répartie- Thea les rejoignit Percy et elle d'un air satisfait.

-Weasley, Fred !

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Weasley, George !

-GRYFFONDOR !

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais Thalia était finalement satisfaite de la tournure des choses. Un seul Weasley à Serpentard était amplement suffisant, non ?

La répartition se termina sur Yaxley, Amélia (Serpentard!) et le directeur se leva, les bras grands ouverts comme pour les étreindre tous.

-Bienvenue à vous, mes chers première année ! Quant aux autres, que vos retrouvailles avec Poudlard soient bonnes ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je me doute que vos estomacs ne seraient pas d'accord avec moi !

Il y eut quelques rires lorsqu'il se rassit. Puis les plats se remplirent de victuailles alors que Percy et Thea semblaient pris dans une grande conversation.

-Je m'appelle Adrian Pucey. Dit un brun aux yeux en amande de couleur verte lorsqu'elle chercha le plat de patates en face d'elle.

-Thalia Black.

-Je sais.

Elle haussa les sourcils mais n'en demanda pas plus, sachant exactement de quoi il voulait parler. Qui ne connaissait pas le bras droit de Voldemort, Sirius Black ?

-Est-ce que le professeur Rogue est aussi sinistre qu'on le dit ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle honnêtement. Je suppose que c'est différent quand il est à la maison. Je ne sais pas comment il est quand il enseigne.

-Il paraît que certains croient qu'il est un vampire.

-Ca je peux assurer que c'est totalement faux, rit-elle. Mais ne le dis pas à ceux des autres maisons !

C'était la bonne attitude songea-t-elle quand elle vit plusieurs élèves plus âgés près d'elle échanger des regards approbateurs et des sourires en coin. Serpentard semblait être une grande famille.

* * *

Lily et Catelyn eurent un bref sursaut quand la tête de Severus apparut dans la cheminée du salon et s'agenouillèrent aussitôt auprès de lui.

-Serpentard toutes les deux. Elle y ont tout de suite rejoint Percy.

Les deux femmes sourirent. C'était ce à quoi elles s'étaient attendues.

-Et les jumeaux Weasley ? Demanda Catelyn. Tu disais avoir un doute vu qu'ils peuvent se montrer assez retors.

-Percy Weasley reste le seul de la famille à se trouver à Serpentard.

-Bien, je vous laisse, je vais être de garde cette nuit, dit Catelyn en montant se changer.

Elle aurait pu rester encore un peu mais s'arrangeait régulièrement pour leur laisser des moments d'intimité. Lily semblait prête à pardonner Severus alors elle préférait s'effacer pour qu'ils partagent certains moments.

* * *

-Et Thea ?

-Fidèle à elle même. Rien ne semble l'ébranler.

-Elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Taquina Lily.

-Peut-être, dit le professeur de potions avec un de ses sourires en coin.

Lily avait toujours adoré ce genre de sourire. Le visage de Severus en était changé, faisant oublier son air austère. Et en ce moment, les sourires de Severus semblaient la retourner comme quand elle était adolescente.

-Thalia me fait penser plus à Catelyn ou même toi, tant elle semblait émerveillée.

-La pomme ne tombe pas loin de l'arbre, comme dit le proverbe. Sourit Lily.

Ce fut à Severus de se sentir troublé. Les sourires de Lily la faisaient rayonner et illuminaient littéralement son visage. Déjà quand ils étaient petits, elle avait ce don d'un sourire d'illuminer tout autour d'elle. Prise d'une impulsion, la rouquine se pencha plus près de Severus.

-Je suppose que tu vas devoir y aller ?

Severus acquiesça tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête et en attendant d'un air impatient.

-Alors bonne nuit, murmura Lily en l'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres.

Severus ne poussa pas sa chance. Ce simple baiser était plus qu'il n'avait pu espérer en huit ans.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, murmura-t-il à son tour en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore fit un discours en rappelant certaines règles. Thalia se demanda qui donc aurait voulu faire une escapade dans la forêt interdite.

Elle se leva ensuite avec les autres quand le préfet de Serpentard leur indiqua de les suivre. Ils descendirent vers les cachots et elle se demanda si elle s'habituerait à ça.

-Le mot de passe est _Pur._

Pas très recherché, pensa la fillette, mais elle n'osa pas le dire à voix haute pour ne pas se faire d'ennemis dès le premier soir. Elle s'engouffra ensuite par la porte, suivie par une Thea assez silencieuse depuis la fin du repas.

La pièce était drapée de soieries vertes et argent. Cela aurait pu paraître sinistre mais l'ensemble était finalement assez beau à voir. Les lueurs des fenêtres indiquèrent qu'ils se trouvaient au niveau du lac noir. Thalia était sûre que les Serpentards étaient les seuls à avoir une telle vue et elle trouva ça magnifique. Il suffirait que des créatures apparaissent près des fenêtres et elle serait comblée. Elle adorait les créatures magiques.

-Le dortoir des garçons est en haut à gauche. Celui des filles en haut à droite. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas. Bonne nuit.

Un cœur de « Bonne nuit » répondit au préfet qui alla du côté des dortoirs des garçons.

-Bonne nuit, dit Adrian avec un signe de main auquel Thalia répondit avec un bref sourire.

Accompagnées de plusieurs filles, elles montèrent à leur propre dortoir. Les lits à baldaquin étaient beaux, eux aussi ornés de teintures vertes. Il y avait des tables de nuit à côté de chaque lit. Thalia prit d'autorité le lit près de l'unique fenêtre ce dont personne ne trouva rien à redire.

Elles étaient cinq filles en tout. Amélia Yaxley, la dernière à avoir été répartie avait des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus qui semblaient calculateurs. Adélaïde Bulstrode était un peu plus imposante que ses camarades, ses cheveux bruns barrant son visage et ses yeux bruns vous fixant d'un air maussade. La dernière, Evanna Thomson, semblait être la plus souriante des trois. Elle avait les cheveux acajou et des yeux gris verts. Elle babillait sans cesse et Thea leva les yeux au ciel en faisant mine de vomir.

Thalia retint un sourire.

-Alors vous êtes cousines, c'est ça ? Demanda Yaxley.

Thalia estima que ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Elle devait avoir été renseignée par ses parents, qui étaient connus pour avoir trempé dans la magie noire.

-Oui, répondit-elle néanmoins en se sentant analysée par la blonde.

Thalia la fixa, refusant un seul instant de baisser le regard et ce fut Amélia qui finit par détourner le regard sans rien ajouter de plus. Le cinq filles commencèrent à déballer leurs valises et à ranger leurs affaires dans un silence assez apaisant malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire bien sentir.

Elles se couchèrent ensuite et Thalia remonta avec délices les couvertures sur elle en se tournant vers la fenêtre ou aucune créature n'apparut mais la vue la calma et elle finit par s'endormir lentement.

* * *

-Il semblerait que Thalia et Thea aient été réparties à Serpentard, annonça Lucius d'un air fier, comme si c'était grâce à lui.

Narcissa se contenta de sourire. Elle se rappela que Nymphadora Tonks était à Poudlard et se demanda si les petites cousines deviendraient amies sans cependant formuler une telle idée devant Lucius. Elle préférait éviter.

-Autant la petite Rogue suit les traces de son père, autant Thalia semble suivre son oncle.

Durant un instant, la femme se demanda s'il parlait de Regulus ou de Severus mais estima qu'il devait s'agir de Regulus.

-Tu savais qu'il fréquentait Marlène McKinnon ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde, lança Narcissa.

Lucius lui jeta un regard.

-Il faut se tenir au courant.

-Au courant ?

-McKinnon est quand même la seule qui ait survécu au massacre. Ce même massacre auquel Regulus participait si je ne m'abuse.

-Tu sembles oublier que si Reg est sous la protection de Dumbledore, ce n'est pas pour rien, lança Narcissa, faisant taire son mari.

* * *

-Elle t'a embrassé ?

Severus acquiesça d'un air fier. Il n'était pas dans ses plans de parler de ça avec Regulus, mais celui-ci s'était légèrement invité dans ses appartements après le dîner et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en parler. Pour tout dire, Regulus, toujours aussi curieux, lui avait demandé comment ça allait entre Lily et lui et Severus avait eu un sourire en même temps qu'un bref rougissement.

-Et toi avec McKinnon ?

-Rien de notable. Nous sommes amis.

-Elle n'a toujours pas compris que tu voudrais plus ?

-Disons...Que je préfère laisser faire les choses. Dit Regulus.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas de courage. En huit ans, tu n'as rien tenté alors que pourtant elle sait qui tu es pour elle.

Regulus soupira et regarda la nuit noire par la fenêtre.

-S'Il revient un jour, et tu peux être sûr que ce sera le cas, je ne serai pas le meilleur homme à fréquenter. Elle serait en danger.

-Elle le sera déjà rien que par le fait d'être en vie. Elle aurait dû mourir ce soir là.

Regulus ne répliqua rien. Cette discussion était stérile. Chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient, ça finissait de cette façon.

* * *

Avant le début du repas, certains professeurs se détendaient dans la salle des professeurs. Minerva McGonagall faisait le tour de la liste des nouveaux élèves en essayant de retenir leurs noms.

-Il est heureux que les jumeaux Weasley et ma nièce et ma fille ne se retrouvent pas dans la même maison, intervint Severus.

La directrice des Gryffondors haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

-George Weasley et Thalia Black ne peuvent pas vraiment se supporter. Et quand ils se chamaillent, Fred Weasley et ma fille les soutiennent.

-Ne me dîtes pas...

-Oh si, soupira Severus. Thalia est aussi inventive que son propre père même si elle se refuse à avoir la moindre ressemblance avec lui. Quant aux jumeaux Weasley, je suppose qu'on peut assurer qu'ils marchent sur les traces des maraudeurs.

Le dernier mot avait été presque craché tandis que McGonagall pâlissait en se demandant ce qui l'attendait exactement.

* * *

-Je me demande comment vont Harry et Leandre ? Se demanda Thalia à voix haute.

-Ils vont bien, je pense. En plus ils sont entre garçons maintenant.

-C'est qui Harry et Leandre ? Demanda Evanna avec curiosité.

-Leandre est le frère de Thalia. Harry est le mien.

-Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, il paraît que tu vis avec Harry Potter ! S'exclama Amélia d'un air intéressé alors que les regards des autres Serpentards se tournaient vers leur petit groupe.

Thea lui lança un regard noir.

-Et alors ? Ca pose un problème ?

-C'est juste qu'il y a tellement de rumeurs ! J'ai entendu dire que certains croient qu'il sera le futur nouveau mage noir !

-Le futur nouveau mage noir ? Releva Thalia avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Oui, on dit aussi que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait, il serait le premier à le rejoindre.

N'en pouvant plus, Thea éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-C'est vrai que c'est la première pensée qui lui viendra à l'esprit : _et si je rejoignais celui qui avait tué mon père ?_

Sa phrase jeta un froid.

-Il faudrait vraiment être idiot pour croire ça ! Insista Thea.

Amélia haussa les épaules.

-Il n'empêche que beaucoup de familles croient qu'il deviendra un puissant mage noir. Après tout, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il l'A défait.

Thalia nota qu'Amélia Yaxley, malgré son jeune âge, semblait vouer une adoration extrême à Voldemort. Il allait falloir éviter de se la mettre à dos, tout en évitant également de se montrer trop amicale avec elle. Elle n'avait pas oublié les conseils de Regulus.

La discussion semblait s'éterniser.

-Harry est un garçon comme les autres, assura Thea d'un air mauvais à une Amélia qui semblait vraiment poussée par la curiosité.

-Je n'appellerais pas normal quelqu'un qui a fait un tel prodige à seulement un an.

Estimant que la cause était perdue, Thea leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. La jeune Yaxley était bien trop butée et ce genre de personnes l'énervaient prodigieusement.

La distribution des emplois du temps apporta une distraction bienheureuse et Thea en soupira de soulagement. Elle venait de voir le regard de son père se poser sur leur table, sans doute un peu alerté du grabuge, et doutait qu'il ait apprécié une telle conversation.

-On a sortilèges en premier.

-Une bonne façon de commencer l'année, assura Percy. Moi je commence avec les runes, c'est une nouvelle matière que j'ai décidé d'étudier.

Lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé, les première année se rassemblèrent, Thea et Thalia en compagnie d'Adrian Pucey et d'autres garçons. Il s'agissait d'Alexus Rowle et de Septimus Selwyn. Alexus avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns curieux. Septimus semblait glacé. Il avait les cheveux châtains, et des yeux noirs plus que froids.

Bientôt, Adrian préféra la compagnie des filles alors qu'ils cherchaient laborieusement où se trouvait la classe de sortilèges.

-C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici ! Se plaignit Thea.

-Comment font-ils pour tous s'y retrouver ? Approuva Adrian alors que Thalia essayait de mémoriser le chemin qu'ils utilisaient.

Thalia accéléra le pas, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue l'autre groupe de première année de leur maison. Quelle idée de faire d'un château une école aussi ! Et puis, ils finirent enfin par arriver à bonne destination.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent tous les trois ensembles avec naturel. L'excitation était palpable. Tous les première année brûlaient d'impatience d'utiliser enfin leur baguette pour pour lancer des sortilèges.

D'un même mouvement, Thalia, Thea et Adrian sortirent leur livre, qu'ils ouvrirent alors que les Poufsouffles s'installaient à leur tour dans la salle de classe. Ils étaient un peu plus bruyants qu'eux ce qui leur attira certains regards haineux. Thalia ne se demanda plus d'où pouvait bien venir la haine des autres maisons pour celle des verts et argents.

Et puis, le professeur Flitwick arriva et le cours commença.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! merci à ceux qui reviewent et qui suivent :)**


	7. Alliance de guerre

**Coucou voila la suite que je n'étais pas sûre de publier cette semaine^^**

* * *

 **Alliance de guerre**

Si les première année avaient pensé qu'ils ressortiraient de leur cours de sortilège en sachant lancer plusieurs sorts avec classe et élégance, ils en furent pour leurs frais. Peu d'entre eux étaient parvenus à de grandes choses. Thea était l'une des seules et s'en rengorgeait fièrement.

Adrian lança un regard à Thalia qui leva les yeux au ciel comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien d'important et qu'elle était toujours comme ça. Le jeune Serpentard eut un bref sourire et soupira alors qu'ils se rendaient au cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigle.

Minerva McGonagall savait imposer le respect. Même si elle garda un œil sur Thea Rogue et Thalia Black pour estimer les dégâts qu'elles pourraient causer ensembles. Mais bien sûr rien de spécial ne se révéla lors de ce premier cours si ce n'est que Thalia semblait avoir les mêmes dispositions que son père : nul besoin de travailler beaucoup mais de bons résultats. Quant à Thea Rogue c'était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents : elle était attentive et étudiait avec sérieux. Elle lança régulièrement des coups d'oeil envieux à sa cousine qui parvenait à suivre et à réussir sans avoir besoin d'y mettre beaucoup d'efforts. Si bien qu'à la fin du cours, Thalia Black fut la seule à avoir réussi à modifier son aiguille.

De son côté, Thalia n'avait cessé de penser à la façon dont le professeur McGonagall s'était transformée en humaine pour les impressionner. Cela lui rappelait étrangement de vieux souvenirs. Elle essaya de les repousser comme tout ce qui concernait son père mais il s'imposa à elle et elle se désintéressa momentanément du cours, les sourcils froncés. Elle revoyait un grand chien noir. Qui se transformait en homme. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais elle voyait presque clairement le visage de son père qui riait aux éclats d'un rire semblable à un aboiement. C'était l'une des seules choses qu'elle se rappelait avec précision. Ce rire.

Un instant, elle se demanda si c'était important que son père soit un animagus. Et puis, elle estima que le ministère de la magie devait le savoir depuis des années. Elle se remit au cours et prononça l'incantation, lui valant un succès et un regard légèrement noir de Thea. De son côté, Adrian était trop concentré pour regarder le travail des autres.

* * *

-Je te parle, Thalia !

-Hmm ?

La Serpentard releva la tête et fixa Percy qui semblait attendre une réponse depuis un moment.

-Elle est sur son nuage parce qu'elle est douée en métamorphoses.

Thalia leva les yeux au ciel, le caractère de Thea l'insupportant à cet instant.

-Est-ce qu'Adrian et moi avons fait tout un foin quand tu as réussi alors que nous non en sortilèges ? Tu ne peux pas être parfaite partout. Lança Thalia.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva de table en emportant un morceau de pain pour compléter son repas et quitta la grande salle d'un pas souple sans se retourner vers sa cousine qui ne lui avait rien répondu.

* * *

Studieuse, Thalia avait décidé d'aller étudier les devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà reçu à la bibliothèque. Elle fuyait la mauvaise humeur de sa cousine qu'elle détestait dans ces cas là. Thea voulait toujours tout réussir pour rendre son père fier alors que pourtant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant pour ça.

-Tu n'as quand même pas tant de devoirs que ça ?

Elle sourit à son oncle Regulus qui venait de s'installer en face d'elle.

-Non, je fuis juste ma cousine et sa tendance à être jalouse quand elle atteint un niveau plus bas que le mien.

Regulus faillit éclater de rire mais se retint à temps. Madame Pince n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié.

* * *

Un autre jour. Il savait que la rentrée à Poudlard avait eu lieu il y a peu. Dans quelle maison étaient-elles ? Parce que même si Thea n'était pas la fille de James, elle restait sa nièce. Bien qu'il imaginait sans mal que Rogue n'avait pas dû parler de lui en termes élogieux. En y réfléchissant personne ne pouvait avoir parlé de lui en termes élogieux vu l'endroit où il se trouvait...

* * *

Thalia bailla tout en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle commune. La plupart étudiait et elle même et Adrian étaient à une table avec Percy et Thea. Elle regarda distraitement Croûtard qui était sur la table, les moustaches agitées et son regard noir de rat posé sur ses pattes avant. Et puis elle bailla ostensiblement avant de se décider à monter se coucher. Percy et Thea étaient impossibles à couper lorsqu'ils se lançaient sur quelque chose.

* * *

Thalia ne semblait pas se rappeler de Queudver. Il l'analysait alors qu'elle semblait prête à s'endormir sur la table. C'était heureux pour lui. De toute manière, même si elle s'en rappelait, il était impossible qu'elle fasse le lien avec lui. Sa cachette était encore sûre pour le moment.

L'animagus retourna se mettre au chaud dans la robe de sorcier de Percy Weasley.

* * *

S'il y avait un cours auquel Thea se fichait de ses résultats, c'était bien le quidditch. Ce serait d'ailleurs leur premier cours en commun avec Gryffondor et la tension était palpable. Les jumeaux chuchotaient dans leur coin avec un air conspirateur.

-Debout ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Thea rougit de honte sous les rires quand son balai lui tapa dans la figure. Le balai d'Adrian quant à lui se contenta de s'élever légèrement. Ceux de Thalia et des jumeaux furent les plus impressionnants : ils s'étaient élevés plus hauts que les autres. Ce furent d'ailleurs les trois élèves qui eurent les meilleurs résultats.

-Ca me tue de l'admettre, mais pour une Serpentard, tu te débrouilles pas mal. T'avais pas exagéré dans le train, reconnut Fred Weasley alors que George se renfrognait légèrement.

-Et pour une groupie de Percy surtout.

Thalia haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis une _amie_ de Percy. Ce sont des remarques de ce genre qui font que...Oh et puis laissez tomber.

-Vas-y finis, la lança cependant George.

-Qui font qu'il a préféré aller à Serpentard.

Elle constata qu'elle les avait mouché et en fut fière même si elle n'aimait pas jouer sur le sujet de la famille, c'était eux qui l'avaient cherché. Elle assortit sa remarque d'un sourire méprisant -les Serpentards ne se montraient pas faibles et n'avaient pas de compassion- et rangea son balai.

* * *

-C'est dommage que l'équipe de Serpentard ne prenne pas les filles dans son équipe. Tu aurais pu postuler l'année prochaine, dit Adrian.

-On verra bien.

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner du midi et Nymphadora leur fit de grands signes. Thea y répondit mais sans cependant se rendre à la table des Poufsouffle. Thalia leva les yeux et alla s'asseoir auprès de sa grande cousine sous les regards surpris. Il était bien rare de voir un serpent parmi les blaireaux.

-Je pensais que tu allais m'ignorer !

-Voyons, Dora !

-Appelle-moi Tonks.

Thalia leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait oublié que sa grande cousine détestait son prénom.

-Tu manges avec nous ?

Thalia se sentit légèrement intimidée. Ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle et certains la regardaient presque méchamment. Elle remarqua un Gryffondor parmi eux et reconnut rapidement Charlie Weasley, un frère plus âgé que Percy. Celui-ci leva le pouce en souriant.

-D'accord. Si ma ruse et ma perfidie ne vous font pas peur !

Sa remarque déclencha des rires et un deuxième année du nom de Cédric Diggory qui se trouvait à côté d'elle s'étouffa presque avec son jus de citrouille.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que la nièce de Rogue ait le sens de l'humour !

Nymphadora sourit alors que la table se détendait.

-Il paraît que tu te débrouilles en quidditch ? Demanda Charlie.

Il était en septième année et semblait plutôt costaud.

-Mes frères m'ont raconté, répondit-il à sa question muette.

-Mais il paraît que l'équipe des Serpentards ne prend pas de filles.

-Dommage...Ah mais de toute façon tu n'aurais pu la rejoindre que l'année prochaine, je n'aurais donc rien pu voir.

S'il y avait un sujet qui pouvait réunir les élèves -et les maisons- c'était bien le quidditch. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours risque que cela finisse en dispute, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Tu nous diras ce que tu penses des cours de ton oncle !

Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit pas, ils esquissaient tous des sourires entendus.

-Comment ça ?

Cédric se tourna vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas comment il est en dehors de Poudlard...Mais lors de ses cours...En fait, c'est le prof le plus détesté.

Thalia jeta un vague coup d'oeil à Severus. Elle imaginait sans mal sa façon d'être, connaissant le personnage.

-Et sa façon de favoriser ta maison ne joue pas en sa faveur.

-Je suppose qu'il enfonce toutes les autres maisons ?

Il y eut des approbations. Thalia estima que c'était dommage. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi son oncle avait l'air de vouloir que les gens le détestent. Il lui était déjà arrivé de penser qu'il jouait un rôle, mais lequel ? Son cerveau carburait à plein ménage mais elle finit par hausser les épaules en se disant qu'elle avait d'autres choses à penser à onze ans.

-Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'air au bout du rouleau. Dit Tonks. Vous croyez qu'il tiendra au moins toute l'année ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda encore Thalia en ayant l'impression de passer pour une ignorante.

-Oh, c'est une légende ici. Lui répondit Charlie. Aucun professeur de défense ne reste plus d'un an. On dit que le poste est maudit depuis des années. Et Cooper a l'air bien parti pour ne même pas tenir l'année entière.

Elle jeta un œil au professeur. Grisonnant, il avait l'air prêt à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent et sursautait pour un rien.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'est un ancien auror. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, il aurait été mieux à prendre sa retraite.

-On fraternise avec l'ennemi, Charlie ?

Si George Weasley crut sa blague drôle, personne n'y rit. Tout au plus, il y eut quelques sourires. Thalia elle même en esquissa un.

-Oh, mais non, Weasley. C'est juste que je me demandais si Poufsouffle n'était pas mieux. C'est vrai, ils ont le meilleur emplacement.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Nymphadora d'un air supicieux et Thalia fronça les sourcils pour tenter de se rappeler.

-Je crois que c'est oncle Ted qui en avait parlé.

Thalia constata que les regards se posaient régulièrement sur la table des jaunes et noirs et sut qu'elle en était la cause, indirectement ou pas. Une fois le repas terminé, elle se leva et constata que Thea était déjà partie.

-Dis-moi, demanda Charlie en se penchant vers elle. Est-ce que Percy...Enfin est-ce qu'il...

-Je crois qu'il est bien mieux à Serpentard que s'il avait été à Gryffondor.

Charlie jeta un bref regard à leur table.

-Tu es sacrément mature pour ton âge, reprit-il à voix haute.

-Quand on a un père comme le mien, on a pas vraiment le choix, dit-elle à voix haute, s'étonnant elle même.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Adrian qui l'attendait, sentant des regards la suivre, que ce soit les Poufsouffles qui avaient entendu sa phrase ou les autres qui restaient surpris qu'une Serpentard ait passé le repas à la table des Poufsouffles.

-Pourquoi tu es allée manger là bas ?

-C'est ma cousine. Je ne vais pas l'ignorer parce que je ne suis pas Gryffondor ou Serdaigle.

-Tu sais ça ne va pas plaire à nos condisciples.

Le regard du garçon s'était fait sérieux et elle se rappela que les Pucey étaient connus pour avoir été dans _son_ camp. Cependant, elle comprit qu'il était de son côté.

-Tant pis pour eux. Et toi, ça te dérange ?

-Non. Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de faire ami avec eux...Je serais trop mal à l'aise et puis il y a trop...

-Trop de yeux, oui.

Façon détournée de dire que si elle était libre de faire comme elle le voulait, lui non. Serpentard était peut-être une grande famille, mais ils se surveillaient entre eux. Adrian semblait cependant à la fois surpris et content qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il ait voulu dire.

* * *

La porte des cachots claqua contre le mur et Thalia songea que c'était bien joué de l'oncle Severus pour intimider les premiers années.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que quoi que ce soit entre dans vos têtes de cornichons.

La jeune Serpentard se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Les Serpentards semblaient presque au-dessus de son discours. Certains Gryffondors étaient terrorisés. Sauf les jumeaux Weasley, toujours aussi nonchalants. Severus continua son discours qu'elle n'écouta que d'une oreille alors que Thea semblait boire ses paroles.

* * *

Severus leur indiqua les instructions pour faire une potion simple et à leur portée et examina les élèves. Thea ne semblait finalement pas avoir besoin de masquer des dons pour les potions, elle était littéralement dépassée. Et si il s'en trouvait déçu, il en était également soulagé et se promit de ne pas montrer sa déception. Il savait bien à que point elle souhaitait qu'il soit fier d'elle.

Thalia de son côté, avait l'air d'avoir hérité de la famille sur ce point. Oh, elle ne se montrait pas au-dessus du lot, mais elle avait l'air de particulièrement aimer ce cours.

Severus passa ensuite devant les paillasses des élèves, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait bien faire. Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et il se retourna, surpris que ce soit le chaudron de Thalia. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son visage était noir de suie et rouge de colère.

-Vous vous croyez drôles peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant les jumeaux Weasley qui riaient à gorge déployée.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'un pétard du docteur Flibuste avait été jeté dans sa potion. Severus avait déjà eu le cas à de nombreuses reprises. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour réprimander les Gryffondors -et leur enlever des points au passage- il fut devancé par le duo Weasley.

-Innocents jusqu'à preuve du contraire, dit Fred avec un sourire complice avec son frère.

D'un mouvement impulsif qui aurait eu sa place à Gryffondor, Thalia sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur eux.

-Bloclang !

Si Severus s'étonna qu'elle sache et ait appris le sort en même pas une semaine de cours, il n'en montra rien.

-Messieurs Weasley et miss Black, retenue avec monsieur Rusard ce soir à 20h.

Les Serpentards semblèrent s'indigner. Eux qui avaient entendu dire que le professeur de potions favorisait ses serpents...Ils se turent vite cependant sous le regard qu'il leur lança. Lorsque Thalia le croisa, elle comprit une chose : il était plus exigeant avec les Serpentards et le serait plus encore avec Thea et elle.

Elle se rassit avec un soupir devant sa potion ratée.

-Et puisque vous avez gâché la potion de miss Black, elle va finir la vôtre avec vous et vous aurez une note collective.

De quoi l'énerver encore plus. La mâchoire crispée, elle prit ses affaires et s'installa à côté d'eux. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un regard et pas même une parole et finirent leur potion dans les temps.

-La guerre est déclarée, marmonna-t-elle entre ses lèvres, suffisamment bas pour que personne d'autre à part eux ne l'entende.

-Entendu, Black, répondit George sur le même ton.

* * *

-Des premières années en retenue dès la première semaine ! C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive, se réjouit Rusard, les bajoues frémissantes, en les accueillant ce soir là à son bureau.

Thalia soupira d'un air désabusé en levant les yeux au ciel alors que les deux Weasley souriaient de manière identique.

-Vous allez astiquer la salle des trophées. Sans magie, bien sûr.

Il leur tendit un seau à chacun et les y accompagna.

-Je vous récupérerai plus tard. Inutile d'essayer d'échapper à votre sanction, je laisse Miss Teigne avec vous.

La chatte les regarda de ses grands yeux. Sans un mot, Thalia se mit à l'ouvrage d'un air décidé et eut un pincement au cœur en astiquant la médaille de _James Potter, poursuiveur._ Les jumeaux eux aussi restaient silencieux, ce qu'elle n'estima pas de bonne augure. Méfiante, elle resta sur ses gardes, les surveillant du coin de l'oeil.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, songea-t-elle quand elle constata qu'il n'était que vingt deux heures et qu'elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d 'astiquer ces fichus trophées !

-T'étais sérieuse cet après-midi ? Demanda soudain Fred et elle s'assit sur une marche d'escalier, en profitant pour faire une pause.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De la guerre. Tu t'y connais en blagues ?

Elle eut un sourire malicieux.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez les maraudeurs ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là, dit George, les sourcils froncés.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas fière de mes origines, mais...Mon père était l'un des maraudeurs.

Les deux Weasley ouvrirent des yeux ronds tout en cherchant à savoir si elle disait la vérité ou si elle mentait.

-Pour de vrai ?

Elle acquiesça. Ca au moins, c'était une raison d'être fière de son héritage.

-Et tu as atterri à Serpentard ? Rit Fred. Mince, on aurait pu faire une bonne alliance !

Elle rit à son tour et les trois collégiens partagèrent un fou rire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que déclarer la guerre à l'héritière d'un des maraudeurs soit une bonne idée, dit George en la fixant d'un air calculateur.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Nous, on veut surtout en faire voir aux professeurs.

-D'accord, mais moi je veux vous utiliser comme cobayes.

-Cobayes ?

Fred avait l'air offensé, la main sur le cœur.

-Vous êtes parfaits pour voir si je maîtrise mes sorts. Et puis vous êtes deux contre moi...

-Et ta cousine ?

-Vous voyez franchement Thea faire des blagues ?

Ils eurent un nouveau rire. Non, c'était impossible.

-Même en la traînant de force. Et puis, vous semblez oublier qu'en faire voir aux professeurs, on peut aussi se faire la guerre à les faire s'arracher les cheveux.

-C'est quoi alors ? Une alliance ou une guerre ?

-Je dirais une alliance de guerre.

Les deux rouquins prirent un air songeur.

-J'aime plutôt pas mal.

-Et puis deux Gryffondors et une Serpentard qui se font la guerre à coups de blagues pour enrager les professeurs, ça en jette !

Thalia espéra qu'ils ne se feraient pas de blagues trop méchantes, mais elle aimait bien cette idée.

-J'attends de voir si vous vous ferez prendre plus que moi.

-Oh, mais notre but à nous est de battre le record de retenues des maraudeurs.

Thalia sourit sans rien dire. Elle espérait plutôt réussir à se faire prendre le moins possible. Severus et Catelyn la tueraient...Regulus serait amusé.

-Il faut sceller notre accord.

-Un accord ?

-On se fait la guerre, mais à coups de blagues.

-Et comment veux-tu sceller ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Fred en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il eut un sourire digne du plus rusé des Serpentards. Saisit son seau rempli d'eau et lui vida sur la tête. L'eau lui glaça les os et elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Tu vas le payer ! Cria-t-elle en saisissant son propre seau, pataugeant et glissant à sa suite.

Pendant quelques instants, ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient en retenue. Qu'il était tard et qu'à cette heure là, le moindre bruit se faisait entendre. Que Miss Teigne venait de partir. Et qu'ils étaient censés nettoyer et non rendre la salle des trophées encore plus pitoyable.

-STOP !

Les trois étudiants sursautèrent. Rusard, rouge comme une tomate les regardait avec horreur comme s'ils avaient commis le pire des crimes. Ils offraient une belle image : le sol était couvert d'eau et de mousse -parce qu'en plus d'astiquer, ils étaient censé nettoyer la salle- et eux mêmes trempés de la tête aux pieds.

Thalia relâcha l'éponge qu'elle tenait à la main dans le but d'en savonner les cheveux de George et elle retomba dans un SPLATCH retentissant. Ils durent tous les trois se retenir afin de ne pas rire.

-Suivez-moi.

Mettant de l'eau et de la mousse partout, ils suivirent le concierge jusqu'à son bureau sans oser se regarder pour ne pas éclater de rire ce qui n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire dans une telle situation.

Toujours en silence, ils s'installèrent sur les chaises alors que Rusard cherchait un parchemin dans un de ses casiers.

-Vous commencez bien votre scolarité, bande de délinquants ! Je ne vais pas laisser pass...

Il y eut un bruit plus qu'assourdissant, comme si des armures se faisaient renverser.

-PEEVES ! Hurla Rusard en sortant du bureau à toute vitesse.

En voyant les deux Gryffondors se pencher vers un des tiroirs, elle les rejoignit en se demandant ce qui pouvait tant les intriguer.

Une sorte de vieux parchemin froissé en dépassait. Ca lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Et puis avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à garder ça pour elle, elle s'exclama :

- _La carte des maraudeurs !_

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	8. Halloween

**Bonjour ! Je vous présente la suite en ce week-end ensolleillé :)**

* * *

 **Halloween**

 _-Et cette fameuse carte ! Rit Catelyn. La carte du maraudeur..._

 _-C'est quoi ? Demanda une Thalia âgée de huit ans._

 _Catelyn la hissa sur ses genoux._

 _-C'est une carte que mes amis et moi avions inventé à Poudlard pour pouvoir repérer les élèves et les professeurs. Elle nous permettait de faire nos blagues sans avoir de problèmes. Nous avions un code secret pour l'activer et la désactiver._

 _Thalia avait très bien compris au fil des ans que quand Remus disait « mes amis et moi », son père faisait partie du lot mais qu'il n'aimait pas mentionner son nom._

 _-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de lui en parler ?_

 _Remus haussa les épaules._

 _-On ne sait pas ce que Rusard a bien pu en faire ou s'il a seulement trouvé ce que c'était lorsqu'il nous l'a confisquée. Quand on ne l'utilise pas, elle a l'aspect d'un vieux parchemin bon à brûler._

Thalia revint au présent et regarda le parchemin que les jumeaux venaient de saisir du tiroir. Ils la fixaient avec ahurissement mais se dépêchèrent de cacher la carte alors que les pas du concierge se faisaient à nouveau entendre. Il parut surpris de les voir encore dans son bureau et se rappela qu'il voulait les punir.

-Allez nettoyer le bazar que vous avez fait dans la salle des trophées. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous, j'ai le compte de Peeves à régler.

Trop heureux de leur chance, les jeunes élèves ne se firent pas prier et retournèrent à la salle des trophées qu'ils nettoyèrent rapidement. George se laissa ensuite tomber sur une des marches alors que Fred sortait le parchemin de sa poche.

-Tu as dit la carte du maraudeur avant ?

Thalia croisa les bras et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait leur révéler sur la carte mais elle s'était déjà trahie dans le bureau du concierge juste avant.

-C'est évident, non ? C'est une carte que les maraudeurs ont inventé.

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était folle et disait n'importe quoi.

-Ce n'est qu'un vieux parchemin.

La jeune Black leva les yeux au ciel d'un air affligé, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils puissent être aussi stupides.

-Parce que si vous inventiez une carte, vous la laisseriez accessible aux professeurs, peut-être ?

Ils durent bien avouer que non.

-Et ils ne l'ont pas inventée quand ils étaient en première année, même s'ils en avaient déjà l'idée.

-Et comment on l'utilise ?

Thalia ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de prendre un air sûr d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Cette carte me revient de droit, vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous aider à l'utiliser ?

-On l'a vu en premier. Si on ne l'avait pas vue, tu ne saurais même pas qu'elle était là.

-Et sans moi, vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser.

Ca c'était du bluff pur et simple. Remus ne lui avait jamais dit comment elle s'utilisait. Juste qu'il y avait des mots de passe, mais rien de plus. Et puis, des pas se firent entendre et les jumeaux rangèrent vivement la carte. Ils firent tous les trois mine de se diriger vers la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvrait sur le professeur Rogue.

Il les analysa du regard mais rien ne disait que Rusard l'avait déjà informé de ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant alors ils prirent des mines surprises et innocentes. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il verrait un tel air sur leurs visages...

* * *

Thalia n'avait pas parlé de la carte du maraudeur à Thea ni à personne d'ailleurs. Elle s'était demandé si ça valait le coup d'en parler à son oncle, mais il serait bien capable de la leur confisquer et si elle voulait la récupérer, il était hors de question qu'elle retombe entre les mains des professeurs. C'était un trésor bien trop estimable pour ça.

Ce fut Regulus qui l'aida finalement à résoudre son problème alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. Adrian était avec d'autres amis que Thalia n'aimait pas et Thea se trouvait avec son père.

-Tu m'as bien dit que vous aviez une « alliance de guerre » ? Pourquoi ne leur proposes-tu pas de les aider en échange de savoir les passages secrets révélés par la carte ?

-Mais j'ai bluffé, je ne sais pas comment elle s'ouvre.

Regulus lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air songeur.

-Connaissant ton père, je suis sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'est arrangé pour que si la carte tombe entre les mains de farceurs, ils puissent l'utiliser. Réfléchis à ça.

Si bien que Thalia finit par aller trouver les jumeaux après un cours de potions pour leur soumettre le marché.

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que Thalia y arrive sans beaucoup travailler et que moi je dois travailler plus dur que les autres ?

Severus fixa sa fille. Elle lui rappela lui lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, la tête pleine de rêves et qu'il était tombé de haut en voyant que rien ne marchait comme il se l'était imaginé.

-Ta cousine est une Black et elle tient de son père sur ça. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup travailler pour réussir. Dis-toi que si quelqu'un fait cette comparaison elle en sera malheureuse. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, j'ai eu les mêmes problèmes à mon arrivée à Poudlard.

Thea le regarda d'un air surpris. Il était si fort et si doué en potions que cette révélation la surprenait beaucoup.

-Tes efforts finiront par payer, je te le promets. Tu es une Rogue.

Thea reprit courage à ces paroles et se dit que s'il fallait travailler plus dur pour y arriver, elle le ferait. Si elle marchait dans les traces de son père, elle y parviendrait. Et elle se promit de ne jamais dire à Thalia qu'elle aussi, marchait une fois de plus dans les traces de l'oncle Sirius.

* * *

-Ca me paraît honnête, dit George. Et tu nous laisserais la carte ?

-Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous m'indiquiez les passages secrets les moins connus. Et que vous ne l'utilisiez pas pour mettre le bazar dans ma salle commune.

A leurs mines déçues, elle comprit qu'ils avaient envisagé l'idée. Puis George lui tendit la main.

-Marché conclu. C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois aussi farceuse que nous. J'avais déjà imaginer colorer votre salle en rouge.

Thalia esquissa un sourire, acceptant le compliment. Ils s'isolèrent ensuite dans la salle des trophées qui n'était que rarement utilisée et Fred sortit la carte. Elle était entièrement vierge mais des mots finirent par y apparaître.

 _Cornedrue est admiratif que des élèves farceurs aient enfin mis la main sur la carte._

 _Queudver s'incline et espère que les autres sont d'accord pour leur donner le mot de passe._

 _Lunard estime que ce serait raisonnable, il est temps que des farces résonnent à nouveau dans le château._

 _Patmol espère que leurs intentions ne sont pas mauvaises._

Les quatre surnoms la remuèrent et elle resta un moment bloqué sur celui de son père, la gorge serrée.

-C'est lequel ? Demanda doucement George.

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi doucement, mais elle semblait bouleversée.

-Patmol. Ne me demandez pas les raisons de leurs surnoms, je n'en sais rien.

Ils surent tous les deux qu'elle venait de mentir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur révéler leur animagus. Elle estimait que c'était l'un des derniers trésors qu'elle possédait et que ça devait rester son secret. Et puis elle venait d'avoir une idée.

-Les intentions des farceurs sont toujours mauvaises pas vrai ?

Ils acquiescèrent et eurent eux aussi une illumination en relisant les mots utilisés par Patmol.

- _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ Dirent-ils tous les trois en cœur.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, la carte se révéla. Ils échangèrent des sourires ravis.

-Je promets que si on est à errer dehors dans les couloirs et qu'on peut te sortir d'un mauvais pas, on le fera, déclara Fred.

George lui lança un regard surpris mais soupira. Ils lui devaient bien ça, non ? Après tout, ils auraient eu plus de mal à pouvoir utiliser la carte sans elle.

-Comment on fait pour la refermer ? Demanda ensuite George.

-Méfait accompli, dit Thalia, et la carte redevint vierge.

Ca, elle l'avait entendu, mais elle ne se rappelait plus où. Les jumeaux la fixèrent d'un air révérencieux.

-Quel gâchis que tu sois à Serpentad, réitéra Fred.

Et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il le déplorerait.

* * *

Thea, Adrian et Thalia paressaient sur le canapé de la salle commune. Thalia regardait régulièrement par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac en espérant y apercevoir autre chose que l'eau verdâtre. Ils restaient la plupart du temps entre eux, Thea et Thalia n'aimant pas plus que cela leurs condisciples de dortoir, et Adrian s'amusant mieux avec les deux filles.

Deux longs mois étaient déjà passés et demain ce serait Halloween. Il paraissait qu'il y aurait un énorme banquet. Thalia n'avait jamais aimé cette date. En temps normal, Lily passait avec Harry sur la tombe de James Potter. Thea y allait avec eux parce qu'elle se rappelait vaguement de son beau-père et qu'elle l'avait beaucoup aimé du temps de son vivant. C'était une date à laquelle son oncle Severus déprimait. Il n'était pas à la maison, mais elle le savait. Elle eut un serrement au cœur en pensant que sa mère aussi détestait cette journée. C'était le jour où son père avait révélé son vrai visage au monde sorcier et où le nom des Black était devenu presque tabou.

Avec un soupir elle décida de monter se coucher.

* * *

Catelyn n'était que peu étonnée des résultats scolaires de sa fille. Tout comme elle n'était que peu étonnée qu'au bout de même pas une semaine elle avait fini par être collée. Elle avait beau vouloir s'en détacher le plus possible, Thalia ne pourrait jamais nier qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

Leandre était quant à lui plus sage et plus sérieux, il tirait d'elle. Regulus lui avait rapporté que les jumeaux et Thalia avaient trouvé la carte du maraudeur en lui faisant promettre de ne pas le dire à Severus qui serait capable de la confisquer. Du temps où elle sortait avec Sirius, elle avait toujours adoré cette carte bien pratique.

Penser à Sirius lui rappela quel jour on était exactement et la médicomage se rembrunit. D'un geste inconscient, elle joua avec son alliance qu'elle n'avait jamais pu retirer. Elle en était tout bonnement incapable. Severus jetait régulièrement des regards mauvais au bijou, mais c'était comme si elle reniait l'amour et les sentiments qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Et si Catelyn était sûre d'une chose, c'était que Sirius l'avait aimée sincèrement, tout comme il avait aimé leurs enfants. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à la faire douter de cette certitude et elle s'était disputée de nombreuses fois avec Severus à ce sujet.

* * *

 _Thalia,_

 _J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard. Heureusement que j'ai Harry avec moi à la maison, sinon je m'ennuierai beaucoup. Je t'écris aujourd'hui parce que j'ai un peu le cafard. Vivement Noël qu'on se revoit parce que la maison est vide sans vous deux. Je vous fais des bisous, j'espère que vous ne déprimerez pas aujourd'hui._

 _Leandre._

Ce fut la lettre de son frère qui la fit légèrement déprimer. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Thea qui avait l'air ailleurs. En temps normal, elle serait avec Lily et Harry. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Thalia se dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille et ne pas tenter de trop lui parler. Elle ne lui parla même pas de la lettre de Leandre, elle ne voulait pas lui plomber encore plus le moral.

Hier les Gryffondors avaient gagné contre eux grâce à l'adresse de Charlier Weasley au poste d'attrapeur. Thalia avait encore le match en tête et espérait vraiment que l'année prochaine ce serait elle qui se trouverait sur le devant de la scène. Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait prévu pour le banquet et eut un discret sourire. Il fallait bien que la guerre de leur alliance commence non ?

* * *

Le cœur battant, elle fixait la table des Gryffondors. Elle espérait que cela ferait sourire Thea. Elle aurait pu craindre la colère de son oncle et directeur de maison, mais elle avait estimé qu'elle ferait avec. De toute manière, elle n'était pas faite pour être aussi sérieuse que Thea et ça, tout le monde le savait.

-Phase un, murmura-t-elle en croisant les doigts sous la table et Adrian la fixa avec interrogation.

Thea soupira de son côté sans avoir rien entendu. Il y eut un gros « BOUM » alors que tout le monde entamait sa tarte au potiron. Un peu de fumée noire entoura une partie de la table des Gryffondors et les regards se tournèrent vers ceux ci. Thalia fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait comme les autres tout en prenant l'air innocent mais sans trop en faire.

Le nuage de fumée se dissipa et tout Poudlard put apercevoir les jumeaux Weasley avec des citrouilles en guise de tête.

-De la belle métamorphose, intervint Dumbledore alors que toute l'école éclatait de rire, les jumeaux compris. Si je savais qui était le ou la coupable, je lui donnerais dix points.

Thalia sentit un regard lui transpercer la nuque et résista à la tentation de se tourner vers son oncle. Ce serait avouer directement sa culpabilité et il n'en était pas question. Elle croisa cependant le regard des jumeaux qui ne montrèrent aucun signe qu'ils se doutaient que c'était elle mais qui lui firent comprendre qu'ils avaient compris et qu'ils allaient se venger. Elle leva discrètement le pouce pour leur signifier qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

-Je parie que c'est toi, murmura Thea. Et je crois que papa a deviné, il ne te lâche pas du regard.

-Mais il n'a aucune preuve.

Thea sourit pour la première fois de la journée et Thalia estima qu'elle avait alors atteint son objectif.

* * *

Regulus arriva au cimetière et aperçut la silhouette solitaire de Marlène de loin. Il savait qu'elle serait là et avait ignoré le banquet de Poudlard pour être auprès d'elle bien qu'il gardait ses distances. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas sa place à ses côtés mais qu'il devait être là au cas où elle avait besoin d'une épaule réconfortante. Il songea à ce que Severus et Catelyn ne cessaient de lui répéter : de se jeter à l'eau et de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant, il savait que s'il laissait les choses en l'état, elle finirait indubitablement par lui échapper.

Marlène s'agenouilla et posa une gerbe de fleurs. Regulus savait que Lily était venue dans le cimetière avec Harry le matin même. Marlène y venait toujours tard le soir parce qu'elle n'aimait pas croiser du monde dans ces moments là. Regulus soupira et s'assit sur le banc face au cimetière, attendant simplement que Marlène ait fini son hommage. Il songea à son frère. Il savait que Sirius et lui s'étaient mutuellement reniés à Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de penser à lui en tant que frère. Penser qu'ils étaient finalement chacun dans un autre camp...Et pas celui qu'on pensait lui faisait toujours bizarre.

Il fixa la constellation du chien avec un soupir. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce qui avait poussé un homme comme Sirius -qui avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver- dans la magie noire et les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

-Bonsoir, Reg.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Marlène dont les yeux étaient rougis et la voix un peu faiblarde.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, murmura-t-il. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand il y a du monde près de toi dans ces moments là. Et puis...Je me sens coupable de n'avoir pu sauver que toi.

-Si tu avais essayé de sauver ma famille, tu serais mort et moi aussi. Rétorqua-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Elle avait besoin de réconfort et Regulus trouva que sa main était gelée. Il prit ses deux mains entre les siennes sans cependant oser la regarder, gêné par leur proximité.

-C'est ce soir là que tu as définitivement tourné le dos à Son camp ?

Regulus acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Il détestait se remémorer cette période de sa vie durant laquelle il avait été assez aveugle pour suivre ce que ses parents disaient sans chercher à réfléchir. Il posa le regard sur leurs mains enlacées.

-Je cherchais déjà à Le quitter. Je n'avais été qu'un mouton idiot. Et puis j'ai découvert des choses...Terribles qui...

Il sentit encore sa langue se coller à son palais durant quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait parler des horcruxes qu'aux personnes qui en connaissaient déjà l'existence et qui les mentionnaient devant lui. Autant dire que ça n'arriverait jamais et pourtant ça aurait grandement aidé Dumbledore parce qu'il savait que le grand homme aurait pu détruire ces objets et être sûr qu'Il ne reviendrait pas.

-Tu as été le déclic le plus important.

Il la fixa à ce moment dans les yeux. Marlène se rapprocha et posa la tête sur son épaule avec un soupir. Le cœur battant, Regulus n'osa rien dire pour ne pas troubler ce moment.

-Je t'ai toujours observé de loin au collège, commença-t-elle. Tu m'intriguais par ta différence avec Sirius. Et puis tu étais un peu moins virulent que les Serpentards. J'avais remarqué aussi qu'il t'arrivait de m'observer et que ton visage s'adoucissait à ce moment là.

-Tu...

-Il est temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Marlène redressa la tête et le fixa, attendant qu'il lui réponde. Mais Regulus resta silencieux à contempler son regard empli d'espoir. Et plutôt que de répondre, il lâcha ses mains et prit son visage en coupe avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et Marlène songea que c'était le meilleur Halloween qu'elle ait vécu depuis la mort de sa famille.

* * *

 _Coucou !_

 _Ici tout va bien. J'ai réussi à faire rire Thea en faisant une blague aux jumeaux Weasley. Je te raconterai à Noël, ce n'est pas marrant par écrit ! J'espère que maman va bien malgré la date. Je t'aime fort, j'ai hâte moi aussi que ce soit les vacances pour vous voir tous. En plus, j'ai un secret à te raconter !_

 _Gros bisous !_

 _Thalia_

Catelyn posa la lettre sur le bureau de Leandre et le regarda dormir dans la même chambre qu'Harry avec un sourire. Depuis que Thea et Thalia étaient parties à Poudlard, les garçons avaient exigé de dormir dans la même chambre. Les pauvres se sentaient un peu à l'abandon.

Elle alla ensuite au salon et joua encore inconsciemment avec son alliance. Elle détestait ce geste, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire continuellement, surtout à cette date. Lily était également au salon, faisant mine de regarder la télévision. Catelyn décida finalement d'aller se coucher pour pouvoir faire sortir sa tristesse loin des regards. Elle se doutait bien que Severus finirait par passer. Il le faisait toujours. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit à quel point ce jour la blessait encore.

* * *

-Je suppose que tu as une bonne raison de te trouver à la volière à une heure aussi tardive ?

Thalia sursauta et se tourna vers son oncle avec un air penaud.

-J'envoyais une lettre.

-Ca je m'en doute. C'est ce que tout le monde fait à la volière.

-Leandre m'avait écrit et il n'avait pas l'air bien, alors...

Severus soupira.

-Et je suppose que ce n'était pas ton œuvre au banquet ?

-Bien sûr que non. Et même si c'était moi, je ne le dirais pas et tu n'as pas de preuve, pas vrai ?

Severus lui lança un regard noir devant son insolence puis la raccompagna à la salle commune des Serpentards en se disant que c'était vraiment le portrait de son père. Il se garda bien entendu de le dire à voix haute.

* * *

Lily sursauta et ne fut pas étonnée de voir Severus. Comme tous les ans, il venait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et elle songea qu'il était définitivement temps qu'elle lui pardonne ses incartades de mangemort. Il était jeune, et il n'avait fait ça que dans le but de les protéger, Thea et elle.

Severus se contenta de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Thea ? Demanda Lily.

-Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir venir au cimetière avec vous. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu l'y emmènes aux vacances. Elle a toujours été attachée à Potter et à votre petite tradition.

Lily fut surprise de déceler un ton neutre quand il prononça le nom de famille mais ne releva pas et se lova dans ses bras. Sans rien dire, Severus l'entoura et caressa ses cheveux flamboyants. Il ne demandait pas plus que des moments de ce genre et c'était déjà une grande avancée dans leur relation.

-Maman ? J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Lily se redressa et demanda à Harry de lui décrire son cauchemar alors qu'il s'installait entre eux deux. Les yeux bouffis, Harry fixa Severus puis sa mère.

-J'entends un rire qui fait peur et après il y a une grande lumière verte.

Severus déglutit et échangea un regard avec Lily. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi exactement il s'agissait. Les « souvenirs » si l'on pouvait appeler ça de cette manière de lorsqu'Il avait voulu le tuer. Harry tourna ses yeux effrayés vers Severus alors que sa mère restait silencieuse, frappée par la révélation que venait de lui faire son fils.

-Ce n'est rien, Harry. Cette lumière verte et ce rire ne peuvent rien te faire. Le calma Severus.

 _Pour le moment._ Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe, comme plusieurs autres sorciers, il était persuadé qu'Il finirait par revenir. Il s'en voulut de mentir au garçon mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Harry fit mine de vouloir faire un câlin à Severus avant de se raviser. Ce fut alors le maître des potions qui le prit sur ses genoux et Harry entoura son cou de ses bras avant de sangloter. Lily les regarda d'un air étonné avant de les entourer à son tour de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se calme et finisse par s'endormir sur Severus qui n'osa plus bouger.

Halloween rappelait à tous de mauvais souvenirs. Mais cette année, pour plusieurs personnes, cette date eut une signification différente. Un renouveau.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, passez un bon week-end :)**


	9. Blagues douteuses

**Je vous mets enfin la suite :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Blagues douteuses**

Thalia était encore étonnée que plus d'un mois après sa blague sur les jumeaux Weasley, aucun d'eux n'ait encore répliqué.

-Oh, arrête de t'inquiéter, dit Thea. Ils ne feront plus rien ! On est en vacances et on part demain matin !

-C'est justement ça qui est inquiétant ! On parle de Fred et George Weasley ! Ce n'est pas _normal_!

-Nous sommes très normaux, merci ! Dit George en arrivant derrière elle d'un air offusqué.

Fred arborait un drôle de sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas. Oh non, ils devaient avoir préparé un mauvais coup juste avant les vacances. Ca, c'était déloyal, elle allait devoir le rajouter dans leurs « accords ». C'est vrai quoi, tant qu'à faire des blagues autant les faire dans l'optique ou la victime pouvait louper des cours, non ?

Les jumeaux les dépassèrent et elle n'aima pas leur air calculateur et leurs sourires victorieux.

-Finalement, je comprends ta parano, ajouta Thea avec un sourire espiègle.

Depuis qu'elle avait des meilleurs résultats en cours, elle était plus joyeuse.

-Courage, renchérit Adrian en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule droite.

Thalia ouvrit la bouche devant les moqueries évidentes.

-Je rêve ou vous prenez la fuite ? Espèces de lâches !

En tournant le couloir suivant, elle crut que certains la regardaient en riant. Elle se demanda ce qui se passait puis sentit du mouvement dans ses cheveux. Elle se rua alors aux toilettes du deuxième étage sans faire attention à Mimi Geignarde qui pleurait tout son soul -comme d'habitude.

-Je vais les tuer ! Cria-t-elle.

Ses cheveux s'étaient littéralement métamorphosés en cordes. Ils étaient vraiment forts. Elle tira sur une mèche noire. Vraiment la même sensation que de la corde. Elle était bonne pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Pas question de rentrer chez elle comme ça.

En levant les yeux au ciel, elle quitta les toilettes sous les sanglots incessants du fantôme et se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs. La Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher régulièrement sa tignasse et une grimace de dégoût déformer ses traits.

Ils avaient vraiment bien joué tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh la dévisagea avec incertitude.

-Un sortilège qui a mal tourné, dit Thalia en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

Le regard dubitatif de l'infirmière se posa sur elle mais elle ne lui demanda rien de plus. Si elle devait demander des comptes à tous les élèves qui venaient dans son infirmerie, elle passerait son temps à les questionner plutôt que de les soigner. Avec un soupir, l'infirmière alla chercher une de ses potions au goût peu ragoutant et la lui administra.

-Allez, filez, miss Black. Et faîtes attention pendant vos cours de métamorphose dorénavant.

Sur un merci rapidement murmuré, Thalia quitta la pièce d'un pas plus léger en s'assurant régulièrement que ses cheveux étaient bien des cheveux. Il allait maintenant falloir qu'elle trouve une nouvelle blague à la hauteur de celle qu'ils venaient de lui faire. Son visage se décomposa en apercevant certaines de ses affaires accrochées dans le couloir. Alors ça, c'était violer ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

Légèrement en colère, elle décrocha ses affaires qu'elle rassembla dans son sac. Pour se rendre compte que le couloir suivant était pareil. Elle passa rapidement par la salle commune des Serpentards et vérifia ce qui lui manquait avant de retourner faire un tour dans les couloirs. Elle fit une croix sur le repas du soir, tant pis, elle mangerait plus au petit déjeuner.

Cependant quelque chose l'embêtait. Ce n'était pas ce que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient comme blague et elle le savait. Ca ne leur ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle ignora son ventre qui gargouillait. Si seulement elle savait où étaient les cuisines, elle aurait pu s'y rendre et y manger par la suite...Thalia secoua la tête et continua son « rangement ».

ll lui sembla que ça prenait des heures, et encore, il n'y avait pas de sous-vêtement et encore heureux. Arrivée à la tour d'astronomie, elle souffla et s'arrêta un peu.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Oh tu es déjà passée à l'infirmerie, on dirait. Dommage.

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

-On est pas aussi mesquins.

-Et on a donné notre parole.

Sans rien ajouter, ils l'aidèrent à récupérer le reste de ses affaires. Elle s'interrogeait sur le coupable de cette « blague » qu'elle trouvait assez douteuse. C'était surtout une humiliation, à son sens.

George se figea en décrochant une photo qui représentait Sirius, Catelyn, Thalia et Leandre. Il la lui tendit sans un mot et elle la fixa d'un air absent.

-On te montrera les cuisines après, dit Fred avant de se taire.

Brusquement, elle froissa la photo et la jeta dans une poubelle. Il était temps qu'elle se détache de lui. Même si rien qu'en allant à Serpentard, elle se détachait de lui. Elle ne vit pas George récupérer la photo et la ranger dans l'une de ses poches. Fred lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il secoua la tête pour signifier à son jumeau qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

* * *

-Wouah, s'exclama Thalia une fois que les deux Gryffondors lui eurent montré le passage des cuisines avec la poire à chatouiller.

-D'enfer, hein ? C'est ta cousine qui nous as montré ça.

-Ma cousine ? Mais Thea ne...

-Je te parle de Tonks. Les dortoirs des Poufsouffles ne sont pas loin d'ici, la coupa George.

-Je me demande qui a bien pu faire ce genre de blagues quand même.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Fred n'expose son point de vue là dessus.

-Déjà un Serpentard. Et une fille je suppose. Je vois mal un garçon aller dans votre dortoir. J'avais entendu maman raconter que quand un garçon essaye de monter l'escalier du dortoir des filles, il se transforme en toboggan.

-Yaxley, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi une camarade de dortoir te ferait ça ? Demanda George en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet que les elfes leur avaient apportée.

-Parce qu'elle me déteste ? Suggéra Thalia. Le courant ne passe pas entre nous. Il va falloir que je pense à protéger mes affaires.

George crispa le poing sur la photo dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'avait prise. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait qu'elle allait regretter de l'avoir jetée ? Après tout, il était presque sûr que c'était une des dernières photos de famille qu'elle devait avoir.

-Ah vous étiez donc là !

Les trois jeunes sursautèrent et se relevèrent devant un Dumbledore souriant.

-Vos directeurs de maison se demandaient où vous étiez passé alors que le couvre feu est dépassé.

Derrière lui un Severus et une McGonagall à l'air agacé.

-Eh bien, c'est que il fallait bien que nous mangions après avoir récupéré mes affaires.

-Vous vous débrouillez avec vos blagues, commença Severus, mais vous n'avez pas à violer les règlements de l'école, que ce soit les vacances ou non.

-Mais ce n'était pas eux ! Les défendit Thalia.

-Qui alors ?

-Je...Sais qui c'est. Mais je ne le dirais pas. C'est quelque chose que je dois régler toute seule.

-Eh bien, dit Dumbledore, après un long silence. Regagnez donc vos dortoirs maintenant.

Les première année ne se firent pas prier et Severus suivit sa nièce du regard. Ce qu'elle avait déclaré sous-entendait que c'était un élève de Serpentard qui avait fait cette blague douteuse. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne réglerait pas les choses de manière trop impulsive ou trop violente.

* * *

-Au fait, c'était pas mal le coup des cheveux qui se changent en corde.

-Oh, de base, nous voulions...

-Transformer tes cheveux en serpent, comme la gorgone. Avoue que ça aurait parfaitement bien représenté ta maison.

-Vous êtes fous ! Heureusement que vous n'avez pas réussi.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour aller à leurs dortoirs et ne pas croiser d'autres professeurs. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'ils feraient preuve d'autant d'indulgence.

* * *

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Marlène fixa Regulus avec hésitation.

-Apparemment tout le monde avait deviné avant moi que nous finirions ensembles. Et...J'aimerais vraiment que tu passes les fêtes avec nous.

Il ne rajouta pas qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait personne avec les passer. Marlène se colla contre lui, la tête sur son torse, devant le feu de cheminée.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment refuser.

-Je crois que Thalia serait heureuse de te revoir.

Marlène eut un sourire et s'imagina avec un enfant durant un instant avant de repousser l'idée. Ils n'en étaient qu'aux tous débuts de leur relation après tout. Ils avaient le temps avant de penser à ça.

-D'accord. J'espère que Rogue ne sera pas...

-Severus ne changera pas, rit Regulus avant d'embrasser le front de sa petite amie.

Sa petite amie. Il lui arrivait d'avoir du mal à croire que Marlène l'était désormais. Comme s'il ne méritait pas le bonheur alors que bon nombre de personnes ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus méritantes.

* * *

Fred regarda George ranger précautionneusement la photo en essayant de ne pas la froisser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Pourquoi tu l'as prise ?

-Je me suis dit qu'elle...Qu'elle allait regretter de l'avoir jetée alors...

Fred haussa les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas que George avait pris la photo et ce n'est pas vers lui qu'elle irait pour lui dire que son père lui manquait ou autre...Il eut un haussement d'épaules et se tourna dans son lit en se demandant exactement pourquoi George et Thalia ne s'entendaient pas alors qu'ils avaient l'air de se compléter.

* * *

Thalia fut persuadée que Yaxley était bien la personne qui avait volé ses affaires pour les éparpiller dans le château. Vu le sourire qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle la vit revenir dans le dortoir...Thea quant à elle la regarda avec compassion, s'excusant de n'avoir pas été avec elle. Thalia fit signe que ce n'était rien et lança un regard à son autre camarade de chambre signifiant bien qu'elle savait que c'était elle et que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle se vengerait ou lui ferait payer.

Elle pensa brièvement à la photo qu'elle avait jetée puis haussa les épaules en se blottissant dans les couvertures vertes. Il était temps qu'elle la jette de toute manière.

* * *

Sur le quai de gare, Lily attendait que les enfants arrivent avec un Harry et un Leandre qui trépignaient. Enfin, le Poudlard Express entra en gare en soufflant son panache de vapeur et de fumée.

Les filles arrivèrent, tirant leur valise juste derrière elles. Lorsque Thea arriva, Harry lui sauta dessus et elle le serra contre elle avec un sourire pour sa mère qui vint aussi la câliner. Lily surprit la famille Weasley non loin, dont les jumeaux se faisaient réprimander.

-Je peux t'assurer que ta mère n'est pas contente, Thalia. Tu te fais souvent remarquer et même si tu as de bonnes notes, ce n'est pas une raison.

Les jumeaux Weasley et Thalia échangèrent un regard complice, puis levèrent les yeux au ciel tout en endurant le sermon. Sauf que Thalia savait d'avance qu'elle aurait droit à un deuxième quand sa mère rentrerait. Elle en soupira d'avance alors que Leandre restait sérieux et attendait qu'ils rentrent pour se replonger dans le livre qu'il lisait juste avant qu'ils ne partent récupérer les filles.

-Maman ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener au cimetière de Godric's Hollow ? Demanda brusquement Thea en faisant chuter l'ambiance.

-Bien sûr, dit Lily en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je me doutais que tu me le demanderais. Les garçons resteront avec Thalia, de toute manière Regulus doit passer cet après-midi avec Marlène.

Thalia redressa la tête. S'il venait avec Marlène ? Elle avait entendu sa mère dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ces deux là ne se mettent ensembles. Elle se rappelait vaguement de Marlène. Pas grand chose mais elle se souvenait qu'elle l'aimait bien.

* * *

-Alors, jeune fille ? Demanda Catelyn, les bras croisés.

-Tante Lily m'a déjà fait le sermon, inutile de m'en faire un deuxième.

-Ne me réponds pas Thalia !

Là, les choses se corsaient.

-Maman...Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été blagueuse, non ? C'est l'un des seuls bons côtés que j'ai attrapés de...Lui. Et puis mes notes n'ont pas trinqué de ça.

-Tu as quand même été en retenue dès la première semaine. Sur ce point là, je crois que tu l'as battu.

Malgré elle, Thalia en fut fière mais ne le montra pas. Pas question de montrer qu'elle était fière d'une ressemblance avec lui. Catelyn ne pouvait décemment pas la gronder plus après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et lui indiqua de filer dans sa chambre.

Severus arriva à son tour. Et si Harry ne lui sauta pas dans les bras, ils échangèrent un mini sourire. La marque Rogue était définitivement présente sur le visage de Harry et ils en rirent. Thea et Lily étaient parties à Godric's Hollow et Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Malgré lui, il n'attendait que le jour où Thalia saurait la vérité sur Potter. Il avait vraiment du mal à supporter cette affection que sa fille avait encore pour le Gryffondor qu'il haïssait tant. Surtout qu'en plus d'avoir sauvé sa vie à Poudlard (bien qu'à ce moment ce soit de la faute de Black), il lui devait les vies de sa femme et de sa fille.

* * *

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre avec Yaxley ? Demanda Thea, assise en tailleur sur le lit de sa cousine.

-On sait qu'elle a horreur de tous les insectes, pas vrai ?

Thea acquiesça.

-Imaginons que durant une nuit, je m'arrange pour infester son lit de cafards ou d'araignées ?

-Tu es machiavélique.

-Vengeance ! Et puis je suis Serpentard, non ? Ce n'est pas pour rien !

* * *

Dans l'ensemble, le réveillon de Noël avait été une réussite. Les enfants avaient été couverts de cadeaux, comme à l'habitude. Marlène et Regulus s'étaient joint à eux et Thalia n'avait pas lâché son oncle de la soirée. Bien qu'elle le voyait régulièrement à Poudlard ce n'était pas pareil que de l'avoir à la maison. Et puis, malgré l'air désapprobateur de sa belle-soeur, Regulus avait raconté des anecdotes sur Sirius à sa nièce.

-Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir me détacher de lui ? Avait-elle demandé avec innocence.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais tu sais, tu ne pourras jamais nier votre parenté.

Thalia avait été songeuse le reste de la soirée. Elle songea à cette photo qu'elle avait jetée. Et puis finalement, elle avait mis tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et décidé d'y repenser plus tard.

Elle s'étira et se leva avec fatigue le lendemain. Surprise, elle aperçut qu'un hibou avait ramené une lettre pour elle. Mais qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Tous ses proches étaient dans cette maison. Si l'on oubliait Drago, les Tonks et Remus. Fébrile, elle ouvrit la lettre et dut s'asseoir. Il n'y avait que deux mots, mais elle reconnaissait cette écriture malgré les années qui avaient passées.

 _Joyeux Noël._

Pas de signature. Le parchemin était déchiré et froissé. Et on se demandait avec quoi la personne avait bien pu écrire tant c'était crasseux. Elle savait pertinemment qui lui avait écrit mais d'un autre côté, refusait de le croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'y avait pas de hiboux à l'endroit où il se trouvait ! Il n'y avait pas de parchemin et pas même de quoi écrire ! Et pourtant ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague. C'était réellement l'écriture de Sirius Black. Elle le savait parce qu'elle penchait ses L de la même manière que lui. Encore une fois, elle lui ressemblait. Son premier geste aurait dû être de jeter le parchemin à la poubelle mais d'un geste impulsif, elle le cacha sous un oreiller et n'en parla à personne. Pas même à Thea, à qui elle confiait presque tout. Et pas à Regulus, à qui elle confiait vraiment tout.

* * *

D'un air absent, Thalia exécuta le geste que le professeur Flitwick venait de leur enseigner. A côté d'elle, Thea avait déjà réussi et s'en regorgeait fièrement alors qu'Adrian s'énervait et leur lançait des regards noirs. Les vacances étaient finies depuis quelques jours et Thalia avait finalement emmené le morceau de parchemin avec elle et l'avait précieusement rangé dans sa table de nuit. Durant les vacances, elle s'était renseignée niveau sortilèges et avait protégé ses affaires pour être sûre que la blonde de leur dortoir n'y aurait plus accès.

Elle avait hâte que la nuit tombe pour enclencher son plan. Elle fut l'une des premières à quitter le cours lorsque la sonnerie retentit et se dépêcha de se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Les deux rouquins s'y trouvaient déjà.

-On a eu du mal.

-Merci, les gars.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un sourire en lui tendant un sachet où grouillaient un mélange de cafards et d'araignées.

-C'est parfait.

-A charge de revanche, Black. Tu nous en dois une !

-C'est noté, Weasley.

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil et cacha sa « surprise » dans son sac après avoir lancé un sort dessus pour être sûre que les maudites bestioles n'en sortiraient pas. Il lui semblait que la journée ne passait pas assez vite et que les cours étaient encore plus longs qu'à l'habitude.

Sa camarade ne semblait d'ailleurs se douter de rien. Ce n'était pas plus mal, la surprise n'en serait que meilleure. La jeune Serpentard savourait sa vengeance d'avance. Elle remarqua au repas du soir que Severus la fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance et feignit l'ignorance. Même si le directeur de Serpentard commençait à deviner quand elle feignait et quand c'était vrai.

* * *

D'un pas furtif et en s'assurant de ne réveiller personne -Thea ne savait même pas que Thalia comptait mettre sa vengeance à exécution aujourd'hui- Thalia se leva et sortit le sachet de son sac. Elle retint un rire en imaginant la réaction de Yaxley et se rapprocha de son lit. Elle écarta doucement les rideaux verts, vida le sachet sur la couette, lança le sortilège qui empêcherait les bêtes de quitter ce lit et se dépêcha de se recoucher, les yeux mi-clos pour ne rien louper du spectacle. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que la blonde ne se réveille. Et puis elle hurla, réveillant tout le monde. Son air terrifié et la façon dont elle hurlait et se trémoussait pour se débarrasser des insectes était la meilleure des vengeances aux yeux de Thalia Black. Thea leva le pouce en éclatant de rire alors que Thalia elle même riait à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Son rire mourut quelques minutes plus tard quand Severus Rogue pénétra dans leur dortoir, l'air coléreux.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous as plu ! D'avance je peux dire qu'il n'y aura pas de publication la semaine prochaine, étant donné que je serai en vacances chez ma soeur et que je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire ^^J'espère publier la semaine d'après, mais je ne garantis rien désolée :)**


	10. Fin d'année

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila enfin la suite ! Je remercie RihemSnape. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça, mais le fait d'en parler avec elle m'a débloqué et voila le chapitre terminé^^**

* * *

 **Fin d'année**

D'un regard, son oncle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire et de le suivre. Elle se mordit la joue en passant devant le lit de son ennemie et Severus cessa son sort tout en faisant rentrer les cafards dans un bocal avec sa baguette.

-Recouchez-vous mesdemoiselles.

Il adressa un signe de tête à Thea qui jeta un regard inquiet à sa cousine qui s'était mise dans les ennuis juste à cause de leur camarade blonde.

* * *

Thalia hésita à se racler la gorge tant le silence qui régnait était pesant. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement son oncle qui faisait son petit effet. Oh bien sûr, cela fonctionnait mais elle n'allait pas le lui montrer. Elle était la digne fille de sa mère, pas vrai ? Elle se refusa à penser que de ce qu'elle en savait, son père lui aurait tenu tête vu qu'il le détestait. Elle se refusa à penser au parchemin reçu à Noël, qui était bien rangé dans sa table de nuit. Thalia avait gardé le secret pour elle, et ne comptait vraiment en parler à personne.

Elle déglutit alors qu'ils arrivaient au bureau de son directeur de maison et prit place face à lui comme il le lui indiqua d'un geste dédaigneux du bras. Il croisa ensuite les mains sous son menton et l'analysa d'un regard froid. De toute sa vie, jamais il ne l'avait regardée de cette manière et elle comprit alors pourquoi on l'appelait la terreur des cachots.

Il garda le silence de longues minutes, se contentant de la regarder et elle se retint de se tortiller d'un air gêné sur sa chaise, sachant que c'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Severus finit par soupirer et poser ses mains à plat sur la table.

-Qu'avais-tu donc en tête ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-C'est elle qui m'avait volé mes affaires.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Des preuves ?

Thalia soupira en regardant ailleurs.

-Tu sais qu'à Serpentard, quand on se venge, il faut savoir le faire en discrétion ?

Thalia le regarda d'un air surpris. Où cette discussion allait-elle bien pouvoir les mener ?

-Je ne comprends pas. Et puis d'abord comment as-tu su que...

-Disons que j'ai mis en retenue deux jumeaux qui flânaient près des dortoirs de votre salle commune en étant persuadés qu'il s'y passerait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Thalia fit en sorte de ne pas avoir de réaction. Ce serait avouer ouvertement que les jumeaux l'avaient aidée et elle se demandait s'il ne bluffait pas.

-Je ne vois pas...

-J'ai donc attendu une heure ou je savais que tous les élèves seraient couchés et je suis entré dans la salle commune. Je n'ai eu plus qu'à attendre que ta blague fasse son bruit.

-C'est de la triche. Je suis trop jeune pour connaître le sortilège d'insonorisation.

Elle croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et Severus haussa un autre sourcil.

-Je te conseillerai de ne pas faire la maligne.

-Yaxley a aussi été pincée quand elle a pris toutes mes affaires pour les éparpiller ?

Severus soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez.

-Arrête de parler et préoccupe-toi de ce qui risque de te tomber dessus. Comme tu le sais, je ne fais pas de traitement de faveur.

-Sauf avec Yaxley, râla-t-elle.

-Thalia ! La reprit Severus.

Elle se tut et lui lança un regard noir, digne de Catelyn et lui.

-Vu ton insolence, en plus de ta blague...Je te mets une semaine de retenue.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma face au regard noir qu'il lui lança.

-J'ai des soupçons sur ta camarade de dortoir, mais je ne peux rien prouver. Je ne peux cependant pas fermer les yeux sur ce que tu as fait. Tu sais que j'exige une rigueur parfaite des Serpentards.

-Et j'ai cette rigueur.

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel tant elle lui rappelait l'insolence de Sirius Black à cet instant.

-Thalia, Thalia, Thalia...Arrête de t'enfoncer.

Elle regarda partout sauf en sa direction.

-Je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir et tu vas dormir. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre.

* * *

Si les regards avaient pu être des Avada Kedavra, Thalia serait morte. Yaxley ne semblait pas prête à lui pardonner. Mais la Serpentard avait lancé les hostilités, il était normal que Thalia y réponde, non ? Il fallait qu'elle lui montre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle était consciente de penser en Black à ce moment là mais décida de ne pas rejeter cet état des faits. Elle était une Black, qu'elle le veuille ou non...

-Une semaine de retenue ? Tu l'as bien cherché non ? Dit Percy.

Thea donna un coup de coude au rouquin. Elle semblait estimer quant à elle que son amie était déjà bien assez punie et que ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter une leçon de morale. Percy se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez alors que Thalia ne répondait pas mais remerciait sa cousine du regard.

-Fallait oser quand même, dit Adrian. J'aurais pas eu le courage. T'es sûre t'es pas Gryffondore ?

-J'ai des Gryffondors dans ma famille, rappela Thalia.

Adrian ricana.

-En tout cas, je crois que la blague a déjà fait le tour du collège. Je me demande comment.

Thalia esquissa un sourire mystérieux. Elle ne voyait que deux personnes pour répandre la nouvelle. Elle ne se retourna pas vers eux, elle savait que Severus devait l'épier pour définir si oui ou non ils étaient de mèche tous les trois. Elle jeta un regard à la table des professeurs ou Regulus leva discrètement le pouce avec un sourire. Elle croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore mais le directeur restait insondable.

* * *

-Alors, je suppose que ça a marché ? Demanda Fred.

-A merveille.

-La punition ? Demanda ensuite George.

-Une semaine de retenue. Parait que je vais gratter les chaudrons.

-Nous on doit astiquer les trophées. Comme s'ils...

-...N'étaient pas propres depuis la dernière fois.

Les trois élèves de première année ricanèrent.

-La blague valait le coup, non ? Demanda Thalia d'un air incertain.

-Bien sûr, répondirent les deux Gryffondors en cœur.

La Serpentard sourit d'un air retors.

-J'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de Yaxley ! S'exclama Fred alors que George hochait vigoureusement la tête.

-Oh, c'était beau à voir, se vanta Thalia. La tête de mon oncle quand il est arrivé était moins belle à voir ! Avoua-t-elle.

-Ca je veux bien te croire, admit Charlie Weasley en arrivant, ses amis avec lui. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de Serpentard faisant une blague à un autre Serpentard.

Thalia haussa les épaules en se contentant d'un sourire satisfait.

* * *

 _Thalia,_

 _Encore des retenues ? Décidément...J'espère qu'étant donné que tes examens de fin d'année approchent, tu vas te calmer. Le seul bon point que je t'accorde est que tu as fait cette blague en t'alliant avec ta maison ennemie. Je ne peux même pas te sermonner sur le fait que ça ait un impact sur tes résultats scolaires étant donné que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais Thalia, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas recevoir d'autres appels de cheminée de Severus me relatant ce genre de bêtises._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Maman_

Thalia se sentit légèrement coupable en lisant cette lettre. Parce qu'elle savait que sa mère recevrait d'autres appels de cheminée de ce genre. Du moins, si elle se faisait prendre. Et elle comptait faire en sorte de se faire attraper le moins possible. Elle songea également que ce devait être la première fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard que des Gryffondors et une Serpentard oeuvraient main dans la main. Leur alliance de guerre restait d'actualité, mais elle trouvait intéressant de se donner des coups de pouce comme ça.

-Je suppose que tante Catelyn n'est pas contente ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais d'un autre côté, elle me fait comprendre qu'elle ne peux pas vraiment me sermonner a cause de mes bons résultats.

Thea fit la moue. Elle était toujours un peu jalouse des facilités de Thalia. Heureusement que Thalia aidait sa cousine. Mais c'était frustrant que de devoir travailler à son maximum et faire le plus d'efforts possibles alors que la jeune Black ne faisait que le strict minimum en cours.

-Et les retenues ?

-Oh, ton père est silencieux du début à la fin, si ce n'est un « bonsoir » et un « bonne nuit » quand j'arrive et quand je repars.

Thea eut un éclat de rire tandis qu'Adrian jetait un regard au professeur des potions.

-Je me demande quand même comment tu as fait pour récupérer ces satanées bestioles !

Bien sûr, son alliance avec les jumeaux Weasley restait un parfait secret, elle n'avait donc pas révélé leur implication dans la blague. La brune leur fit un sourire mystérieux, le doigt sur les lèvres.

-Ca c'est un secret.

* * *

Comme Catelyn l'avait écrit, les examens de fin d'année arrivèrent et elle cessa de faire des blagues pour se concentrer sur ses révisions. Parce que même si elle avait des facilités en cours, elle préférait travailler pour ses examens. Bien sûr, c'était moins évident quand deux jumeaux lui en faisaient, eux. Elle ne cessait de craindre qu'ils parviennent à transformer ses cheveux en serpent comme l'avait été leur première idée, mais cela semblait être d'un haut niveau de métamorphose. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait quelques années devant elle avant d'être victime de cette blague.

Au bout de quelques jours, les deux Weasley finirent par abandonner vu le peu de répondant qu'elle avait.

-T'es pas drôle, Black, lui dit George, à la fin d'un cours de potions qu'ils avaient en commun.

-Désolée, mais même si je m'en sors bien en cours sans faire grand chose, je tiens à avoir mes examens.

Fred râla quelque chose comme quoi elle était bien trop sérieuse et George approuva d'un hochement de tête. Thalia leva les yeux au ciel. Si eux se fichaient de leurs résultats, pas elle.

-Vous vous faîtes vraiment une guerre de blagues ? Demanda Thea alors que Thalia les rejoignait Adrian et elle pour se rendre aux cours de métamorphose.

-Oui, approuva la jeune Black.

-C'est un peu stupide non ? Lui répondit sa cousine. Je veux dire, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre...

-C'est justement ça qui est drôle.

Adrian ouvrit des yeux étonnés et Thea haussa un sourcil d'une manière typiquement Roguienne.

-Drôle ?

-Ca met nos idées et notre talent à l'épreuve.

-Sauf que c'est un peu de la triche, ils sont deux contre toi.

Thalia sourit.

-Si tu m'aidais, on serait à égalité.

-Pas question. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à m'en sortir avec les cours.

-Me voilà condamnée à oeuvrer seule, désespéra Thalia d'un air théâtral.

-Tu fréquentes trop les jumeaux Weasley, ricana Adrian. Certains pourraient t'accuser de traîtrise.

Les trois Serpentards eurent un fou rire le temps d'arriver au couloir de métamorphose. Fou rire qu'ils calmèrent avant que McGonagall n'arrivent. Elle leur retirerait des points et même s'ils étaient plutôt mal placés niveau coupe des quatre maisons, ils voulaient en perdre le moins possible.

-J'ai entendu dire que certains avaient l'espoir de voir la coupe de quidditch chez le professeur Rogue l'année prochaine. Avec le départ de Charlie Weasley, ils espèrent avoir une chance.

C'est vrai que Charlie Weasley était un attrapeur hors pair d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

-Et l'année prochaine on passe les sélections ! Approuva Thalia en levant le pouce alors que le garçon hochait vigoureusement la tête, Thea levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

Le quidditch...Il lui semblait qu'avec ces deux là, elle allait en manger de ce sport. McGonagall arriva et ils s'installèrent à leurs places respectives.

* * *

Finalement, les examens avaient été plus faciles que ce qu'elle en avait pensé, songea Thea en s'installant à leur table pour manger. Bien sûr, Thalia n'avait pu que réussir si elle même trouvait ça facile. D'ailleurs, elle songea que les jumeaux Weasley feraient mieux de se méfier vu le sourire qu'elle arborait. Les examens étaient terminés et c'était le dernier soir où les étudiants se trouvaient à Poudlard. Mais bien sûr, Thalia n'avait dû retenir que le fait que les examens étaient terminés et semblait avoir mis une autre blague sur pied. D'ailleurs, les Gryffondors semblaient avoir eu la même idée vu le regard complice qu'ils échangèrent.

Thea leva les yeux au ciel. Cette guerre de blagues lui paraissant tellement puérile alors qu'elle travaillait avec tant de sérieux. Mais Thalia et les jumeaux avaient été comme ça alors elle n'en était pas plus surprise que ça.

Il y eut des rires lorsque des pois verts apparurent sur le visage de Thalia. Ca ressemblait à cette maladie moldue, la varicelle mais en vert. Et ça semblait démanger vu comme Thalia se tortillait. D'autres rires éclatèrent lorsque des oreilles d'âne poussèrent sur la tête des jumeaux et qu'ils se mirent à braire.

Et malgré l'immaturité des trois élèves, Thea ne pouvait qu'admirer le don qu'ils manifestaient déjà pour la métamorphose et une part d'elle les jalousa. Elle jeta un œil au directeur qui se contenta d'applaudir d'un air amusé. La coupe des quatre maisons ayant déjà été distribuée, il n'enleva pas de points. Et comme la fin d'année était arrivée, il ne donna pas non plus de retenue, mais souligna leur don pour faire rire et pour les métamorphoses. Et même si McGonagall avait l'air pincé, Thea la vit hocher la tête, approuvant Dumbledore.

Percy se racla la gorge.

-C'est vraiment dommage que ces trois là utilisent leurs capacités pour faire les clowns.

Bien sûr, Percy avait déjà l'habitude des blagues de ses frères chez lui et il devait maintenant les supporter au collège également.

-J'aimerais être aussi doué, dit Adrian.

-Encore Thalia a de bons résultats mais Fred et George ne s'en servent même pas pour les cours, déplora encore le rouquin.

-J'espère que Leandre ne sera pas pareil, soupira Thea. Pauvre de nous sinon...

-Et ton demi frère ? Demanda Adrian.

Ils l'appelaient toujours comme ça quand ils en parlaient entre eux parce que dès que son nom était prononcé, leur conversation n'était plus privée et c'était frustrant. Thea haussa les épaules.

-J'ignore s'il se lancera dessus. J'espère bien que non. Ces trois là sont bien suffisants, estima-t-elle en suivant du regard les jumeaux et Thalia quitter la grande salle pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

* * *

-Pas sympa de prendre l'âne. Dit George en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-J'avais voulu des oreilles de lion, mais c'était hors de ma portée. Et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour finir la blague. La partie urticante était nécessaire ?

-Ca aurait été moins drôle, assura Fred.

Ils rirent tous les trois et Pomfresh leur ramena des potions pour leur rendre leur état normal en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ces trois là atterissaient à l'infirmerie et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle les verrait encore de nombreuses fois. Par contre, c'était bien la première fois que des Gryffondors et une Serpentard s'entendaient aussi bien. De toute sa carrière, elle n'avait jamais vu ça.

-Les tâches vont s'estomper au bout de quelques jours, dit-elle à Thalia. Assure-toi de ne pas te faire voir par des moldus.

Dans leur plan, les jumeaux n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Mais il y avait la gare demain. Elle haussa les épaules, il y aurait assez d'adultes pour lancer des sorts de confusion s'il le fallait non ?

-Quant à vous deux, il va vous arriver de braire de temps en temps à la fin de vos phrases mais rien de plus.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et éclatèrent encore de rire. Il leur semblait que c'était leur meilleure blague de l'année. Pomfresh les rabroua d'un regard noir et les garda en observation pour la nuit.

* * *

-Les six prochaines années ne vont pas être de tout repos, pas vrai ? Assura Regulus à un Severus qui lui lança son plus beau regard noir. Allez, c'était drôle. Et puis, ces trois jeunes iront loin. Ils ne sont qu'en première année et ils font de sacrées métamorphoses.

-Ca je suis bien obligé de le reconnaître, râla Severus d'un air pincé. Même le professeur McGonagall l'a reconnu.

-Oh, allez, elle ne t'a pas fait perdre de points étant donné que l'année est finie.

Severus garda son air pincé, mais un semblant d'étincelle brilla dans son regard.

-On peut dire qu'elle y a bien réfléchi malgré les examens. A se demander où elle a trouvé tout ce temps libre. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas pareil lors de ses BUSES ou ASPICS.

-Oh ça laisse quatre ans, on a le temps d'en voir passer des blagues.

Severus se frappa le front avec désespoir et Regulus éclata de rire.

* * *

Catelyn et Lily attendaient leur progéniture sur le quai de la gare. Bien sûr, elles étaient déjà au courant de la dernière frasque de Thalia. Catelyn ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à Sirius. La même façon de réussir sans trop d'efforts, la même façon de faire des blagues malgré des examens...Oh bien sûr, elle ne le lui dirait pas à voix haute.

Elle craignait déjà le jour où elle lui demanderait comment il était lorsqu'il était élève. Comment dire à sa fille qu'il était du genre harceleur ? Même si c'était un criminel, elle ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise image de lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Elle savait d'avance que l'affection que Thea avait envers James Potter fondrait comme neige au soleil le jour où la vérité éclaterait. Et Lily craignait qu'Harry se fasse rejeter à nouveau du coup...Ce n'était pas une peur infondée, vu les débuts difficiles qu'avaient eu Thea et Harry.

Le train arriva en gare et les filles furent dans les premiers à descendre. Elles dirent au revoir à Adrian Pucey, qui semblait être devenu l'un de leurs amis et aux Weasley. Catelyn n'en fut pas sûre, mais elle crut entendre George Weasley répondre avec un braiement et se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire alors que Molly prenait un air pincé.

Et puis les deux cousines se rendirent auprès d'elles et des boutons verts transparents furent visibles sur le visage de sa fille. Ils étaient forts ces trois là, on ne pouvait que le leur reconnaître.

* * *

Thalia eut une exclamation de joie. Les boutons avaient enfin complètement disparu après trois jours. Elle entendait encore les rires de Leandre et Harry lorsqu'elle les avait rejoint à la gare. Elle ne s'en était pas offusquée, bien sûr que non. Mais elle avait cependant bien ri en entendant les hurlements de Molly Weasley. Elle avait jeté un regard aux jumeaux qui encaissaient le sermon d'un air fataliste et habitué.

Il y avait une chose qui embellissait cependant leur été : Thea en se levant une nuit avait surpris ses deux parents s'embrasser et Severus s'était installé chez elles. Thalia trouvait qu'il était plus que temps que sa tante Lily et son oncle se remettent ensembles. Elle n'avait jamais compris tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais ca faisait huit ans que Severus attendait alors...

Et même si son oncle restait austère -on ne se changeait pas- une voyait une étincelle de bonheur au fond de ses yeux noirs. Ce bonheur ressortissait sur Harry et Thea qui s'entendaient à merveille les derniers temps. La relation entre Severus et Harry restait un peu compliquée -même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Severus s'était rapproché du jeune Potter, mais avait du mal à lui faire les câlins que l'enfant réclamait. Thalia trouvait que ce n'était pas étonnant parce que Severus n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile. Pas comme...

Elle chassa le souvenir en secouant la tête. C'est vrai que Sirius Black avait toujours été très câlin avec ses enfants. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner sa traîtrise, c'était un mari et un père aimant. Et elle savait que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à l'accepter étant petite. Elle ne se rappelait que vaguement de cette période, mais elle se souvenait avec force de son déni. Elle refusait d'accepter que son père soit méchant et qu'il soit en prison pour des choses qu'elle ne comprenait même pas à cette époque.

Thalia soupira. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Ca ne lui apporterait rien. A part de la tristesse. Pas de larmes. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne pleurait plus pour ce criminel qu'elle avait autrefois appelé papa.

* * *

Thea courait pour échapper à Harry et Leandre. Cet été, elle était heureuse. Ses parents étaient de nouveau ensembles et ses résultats au examens avaient été bons. Elle avait vu la fierté dans les yeux de son père et c'était le plus beau cadeau à ses yeux. Elle rit tout en frissonnant alors qu'ils réussissaient finalement à lui renverser le seau d'eau sur la tête.

C'était une Thea bien différente de celle qui se trouvait entre les murs de Poudlard. Toujours un peu austère -mais moins que son père- mais pus encline à rire de tout et de rien. C'était l'été idéal. Les garçons profitaient au maximum de leurs sœurs depuis que celles-ci étaient rentrées étant donné qu'elles repartiraient à nouveau loin d'eux en Septembre. Heureusement, l'année d'après eux aussi iraient au collège. Thea se demandait souvent à quoi ressemblerait la vie au collège lorsque les deux garçons y iraient aussi. Il ne manquait plus que Lily et Catelyn et toute leur famille vivrait là bas à l'année. Et puis, elle songea à la fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de Thalia demain. Personne n'avait vendu la mèche et la jeune Black ne soupçonnait rien. Ca allait être mémorable...

* * *

 **Voila voila :) A la prochaine ! (Je ne saurais vous dire quand étant donné que je n'arrive pas à tenir les délais...Mais j'espère assez régulièrement^^)**


	11. La fille de l'équipe

**Bonsoir ! Eh oui voila déjà la suite, je suis bien lancée ces derniers jours ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **La fille de l'équipe**

Lorsque Thalia se leva en ce 30 juillet, elle ne se doutait toujours de rien. Tout le monde lui souhaita son anniversaire comme si de rien n'était et la brune eut un sourire en voyant les mains entremêlées de Severus et Lily. C'était quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir à voir.

Elle bailla et s'assit à côté de Leandre qui avait un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres et qui échangea un regard complice avec Harry. Un regard que Thalia n'aperçut pas puisqu'elle se frotta les yeux au même moment. Thea quant à elle dormait encore, profitant des vacances pour faire des grasses matinées.

-Bon anniversaire, souffla Catelyn en embrassant la tête de sa fille, habillée de sa blouse de médicomage.

-Merci, maman, répondit Thalia d'un air toujours endormi.

Catelyn but rapidement un café avant de se rendre à son travail. Lily dut également y aller, laissant à Severus le soin de surveiller tout ce petit monde. Ce n'était pas au goût du professeur de potions, mais Regulus le rejoindrait plus tard avec Marlène. Et il était le seul des adultes présents à être en vacances. Alors que les enfants déjeunaient, il se prit à repenser à la façon dont sa vie était de nouveau illuminée par son lys.

 _Les vacances étaient arrivées et ça avait été un soulagement pour tous les professeurs. Quelques jours après, il était passé voir sa fille, ignorant les bouderies de Thalia qui lui en voulait d'avoir raconté sa blague à sa mère._

 _Une fois les enfants couchés, Catelyn était allé prendre son service à Sainte Mangouste, laissant Lily et Severus seuls dans une ambiance un peu tendue._

 _-Thea s'en sort bien, pas vrai ? Demanda Lily pour lancer la conversation._

 _Severus acquiesça silencieusement. Ce n'était pas de Thea qu'il voulait parler actuellement. Il aurait voulu lui demander où ils en étaient tous les deux._

 _-Et tu t'en sors bien avec Harry. Je sais à quel point ça peut être dur pour toi. Il lui ressemble tellement..._

 _Severus constata avec surprise qu'elle ne parlait pas de James Potter avec tendresse ou amour. Mais plutôt avec la nostalgie que l'on a lorsque l'on parle d'un être disparu. Severus chercha quelques secondes quoi répondre pour ne pas laisser passer l'instant._

 _-Il te ressemble plus à toi, lâcha-t-il finalement. Il a ta façon de s'attacher à tout et tout le monde et à savoir se faire aimer._

 _Et c'était vrai. Même si elle était petite, Harry avait su réussir à se faire une place dans le cœur du maître des potions. Et ce n'était pas rien, il fallait le reconnaître._

 _-Et mon fils et moi avons en commun le fait de t'aimer, souffla Lily en plantant ses yeux verts dans les abysses de Severus._

 _La surprise était clairement présente dans ses prunelles._

 _-Lily...Tu... ?_

 _La rousse s'approcha de lui, encore plus près et Severus se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête, le cœur battant. Elle était si près qu'il lui aurait suffi de tendre les bras pour la serrer contre lui._

 _-Je veux dire qu'il est temps que je passe au-dessus de certaines choses et que je fasse ce que mon cœur me dicte depuis des mois._

 _Severus était gêné du tour que prenait la conversation, il n'était pas très doué lorsqu'on parlait de sentiments, mais l'espoir se logea en lui après les mots de Lily._

 _-Il est temps que je te laisse reprendre la place qui est la tienne._

 _Lily entremêla leurs doigts et il remarqua qu'elle portait de nouveau son alliance, qu'elle avait enlevé le jour où elle avait découvert qu'il était devenu mangemort. Lui n'avait jamais retiré la sienne même lorsqu'elle s'était mise avec Potter._

 _Pour une fois, Severus décida d'être courageux et de se lancer. Le sourire que lui renvoya Lily lorsqu'il posa la main sur sa joue le conforta dans sa décision. Leurs visages se tendirent l'un vers l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans savoir que leur fille était témoin de l'instant._

 _-Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Severus d'un air incertain après leur baiser._

 _-Une part de moi t'en voudras toujours. Mais je sais bien que tu as fait tout ça pour nous protéger. Je t'ai moi aussi blessé en courant dans les bras de ton ennemi juré quand j'ai su la vérité. Tu as été si fort, Sev..._

 _Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça qu'il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois. Un petit sourire retroussa les lèvres de Lily. Severus ne répondit pas mais la serra contre lui. Avec lui, les gestes avaient toujours valu plus que les mots._

Severus revint au moment présent lorsque Thea les rejoignit à table. Depuis ce jour, il habitait de nouveau avec eux et Lily et lui agissaient de nouveau comme des époux. Et si Catelyn en était heureuse, il savait qu'elle en était un peu jalouse aussi. Depuis l'emprisonnement de Black, elle n'avait jamais fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre et Severus savait en son fort intérieur qu'une part de Catelyn aimait encore le criminel. Et que tant que cette part existerait, elle ne pourrait pas avancer.

Il chassa ses sombres pensées et débarrassa une fois que les quatre enfants eurent fini de manger. Il envoya ensuite Thea et Thalia finir leurs devoirs entamés. L'inconvénient d'avoir un parent professeur était qu'il surveillait bien leur avancée. D'un autre côté, les deux filles seraient tranquilles tout le mois d'août.

Les garçons quant à eux devaient s'occuper de ranger leur chambre durant ce temps. Marlène et Regulus arrivèrent sur le coup des onze heures. Tandis que Marlène se rendait auprès des filles pour les aider dans leur devoir de botanique, Regulus s'installa aurpès de Severus.

-On dirait que tout roule, le taquina-t-il. Je pensais que tu me l'aurais dit si tu te remettais avec Lily, mais je l'ai appris de Thalia, fit-il ensuite mine de bouder.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Regulus était tellement gamin parfois...Il lui rappelait...Il chassa cette pensée en refusant de le comparer à l'autre.

-Ca ne regarde pas la terre entière, marmonna-t-il. Plus important, tu devras emmener Thalia et Thea en balade vers treize heures.

-C'est quoi le prétexte ?

-Aller chez les Tonks. C'est là bas qu'aura lieu la fête, il y a plus de place pour que tout le monde puisse y aller.

-J'emmènerai aussi les garçons, ça paraîtra moins suspect.

-Tu arriveras à les gérer tous les quatre ?

-Marlène viendra avec moi.

Severus n'était toujours pas convaincu, mais accepta finalement l'idée.

* * *

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Thea, Harry et Leandre de ne pas vendre la mèche et Regulus fut heureux d'arriver chez les Tonks. Il sonna et Andromeda vint lui ouvrir.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE THALIA !

La brune sursauta et regarda tout le petit monde qui était venu rien que pour elle. Il y avait la famille Weasley au complet, sauf Arthur qui travaillait, Adrian, il y avait même Drago. Remus était aussi là et elle en fut heureuse, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

De gros gâteaux attendaient, appétissants à première vue. C'était juste dommage que Catelyn travaillait, mais Lily était présente, s'il s'était absentée au matin c'était pour préparer la fête avec les Tonks.

Elle remercia tout le monde et alla dans le jardin avec ses amis pour profiter du grand soleil. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait considérer les jumeaux Weasley comme ses amis...

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, Charlie ? Demanda Thalia.

Il avait effectivement terminé ses études à Poudlard.

-Je vais aller étudier les dragons en Roumanie, assura le Weasley avec un immense sourire.

-La chance, souffla Thalia.

Elle adorait les créatures magiques et avait hâte d'être en troisième année pour pouvoir étudier cette matière en plus des autres. Elle remarqua que Nymphadora semblait triste de cette nouvelle et se rappela que Charlie et elle étaient amis. Maintenant, ils seraient éloignés même s'ils l'auraient de toute façon été du fait qu'ils avaient un an de différence. Drago, Harry et Leandre jouaient tous les trois ensembles et le tableau fit tiquer quelques adultes présents. Même s'ils n'en dirent rien. Si ça se trouve, Poudlard les séparerait...

Ils allèrent ensuite tous déguster les fabuleux gâteaux préparés par Molly. Pusi ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Adrian retint une exclamation en voyant un cadeau long et fin qui trônait au milieu. Il sembla à tous les fans de quidditch que Thalia mettait trop de temps avant d'atteindre le cadeau qui les intéressait. Et puis, enfin, elle ouvrit le paquet et sauta de joie face au Brossdur 5 qu'elle déballa.

-Ta mère sait que tu veux intégrer l'équipe des Serpentards l'année prochaine, lui souffla Severus. On ne s'y connait pas trop en balais elle et moi donc...On ne sait pas si c'est le dernier à la pointe mais on a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

Thalia sauta au cou de son oncle qui parut gêné que tout le monde assiste à ça mais qui lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte. Les enfants voulurent essayer le balai, mais comme les Tonks habitaient en banlieue moldue, c'était malheureusement impossible.

-Si tu crois que tu vas nous battre, Black...Tu rêves ! Lança Fred.

-Vous voulez aussi passer les sélections ?

-Bien sûr ! On est de bons batteurs. Et ce serait génial de se mesurer à toi.

Thalia esquissa un sourire mais espéra en son fort intérieur que l'équipe prendrait une fille. Adrian lui avait assuré que ça faisait des années que Serpentard n'avait plus eu de fille dans l'équipe.

C'est rapidement que les quatre enfants s'endormirent ce soir là. La fête les avait épuisés. Mais c'était le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie.

* * *

Ils firent une fête aussi pour l'anniversaire d'Harry et George dit en plaisantant qu'elle allait finir par devenir fréquentable à force de passer du temps avec eux. Cela lui valut un seau d'eau en pleine tête et un refus de lui prêter son balai alors qu'ils étaient cette fois ci chez Catelyn et Lily. George bouda mais Fred lui donna une bourrade en affirmant qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

-De toute manière, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de bien intéressant à monter sur ces choses, affirma Thea d'un air grinçant.

Les jumeaux et Thalia la fixèrent d'un air offusqué alors que Percy approuvait la fillette. Thalia secoua ensuite la tête d'un air consterné.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui est génial vous deux ! Il y a autre chose que les livres dans la vie !

Bien entendu, cela vexa Percy et Thea et l'ambiance fut tendue entre eux durant le reste de l'après-midi. Thalia avait le défaut de se montrer trop franche parfois.

* * *

Le mois d'Août fila ensuite à une vitesse folle. Thalia, Thea, Harry et Leandre passèrent presque tout le mois dans le jardin à faire des batailles d'eau tant il faisait chaud cet été là. Severus s'y retrouva mêlé une fois et les quatre enfants notèrent de ne plus jamais l'arroser vu l'air noir qu'il arbora.

La veille de la rentrée, les deux garçons étaient moroses et faisaient la tête. Leurs deux sœurs allaient de nouveau les laisser jusqu'à Noël.

-Allez, faîtes pas la tête, l'année prochaine vous serez avec nous ! Dit Thalia avec un clin d'oeil.

Leandre ne quitta pas son air boudeur tandis que Thea et Harry lisaient un livre ensembles. Harry l'avait collée toute la journée et même si ça ne la dérangeait plus beaucoup, elle préférait une activité calme avec lui. Leandre et Thalia entamèrent ensuite une bataille explosive qui dura une grande partie de la soirée.

* * *

-Et pas de blagues, recommanda Catelyn et Thalia fut presque sûre que Molly Weasley faisait la même chose.

La brune ne répondit pas pour ne pas mentir et Catelyn soupira d'un air désabusé.

-Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

-Oui, dit Thalia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle aimait sa mère mais ce que ça pouvait être agaçant de s voir répéter les mêmes choses plusieurs fois la même journée. Catelyn la serra ensuite contre elle et Thalia lui rendit son étreinte. Leandre s'y intégra tandis que Lily, Harry et Thea en faisaient de même. Et puis, le train siffla et les deux Serpentards se dépêchèrent de monter dans le train et de rejoindre Adrian qui leur avait gardé un compartiment. C'était parti pour une deuxième année à Poudlard !

* * *

Faire le chemin en calèche était bien plus reposant que de prendre les barques. Les trois Serpentards appréciaient beaucoup ce trajet. Ils s'installèrent à leur table une fois arrivés et pensèrent à la panique qui était la leur à ce moment là l'année dernière. Et ils sourirent en voyant cette même terreur dans le regard des première année qui entrèrent dans la grande salle. C'était quelque chose tout de même que d'assister à la répartition plutôt que d'y participer !

Le banquet fut comme l'année dernière et Thalia fronça les sourcils lorsque Dumbledore présenta le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, un certain Smith. Elle allait finir par croire que cette rumeur de malédiction était fondée. Le professeur semblait cependant plus en forme que le précedent et souriait d'un air bienveillant.

-Il paraît que tu veux faire partie de l'équipe ? L'asticota Yaxley.

-Et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

-C'est bien connu que l'équipe ne prend pas de filles. Et je doute que Flint déroge à cette règle.

Thalia soupira, la blonde n'avait pas changé durant les vacances. Toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres.

-Je répète en quoi ça te regarde ? Et de toute façon, maintenant que Charlie Weasley est parti de l'école, on a des chances de gagner. Je le ferais comprendre au capitaine et on verra bien ce qu'il choisira.

Yaxley ricana de façon peu charitable.

-Peut-être que tu es juste jalouse parce que _toi_ tu n'oses pas passer les sélections tellement tu es nulle ? Suggéra Thea.

Yaxley lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas et les cousines échangèrent un regard ravi. Thea savait se montrer bien incivise et à ce moment là, Yaxley lui avait tapé sur le système.

-Ca c'était joli ! Intervint Adrian en souriant et en levant le pouce.

-Elle m'énerve, cette peste, ragea Thalia.

-Ca sent la blague ça, rit le garçon.

-Je ne compte pas me prendre une autre semaine à récurer des chaudrons, plaisanta Thalia. Pas question, nettoyer ces choses sans baguette était une torture. Je plains ces pauvres moldus...

Cette phrase aurait pu paraître moqueuse -et ça aurait été normal chez les serpents- mais Thalia le pensait réellement. C'était dommage que les sorciers doivent se cacher, même si c'était compréhensible. Percy et Thea se mirent à parler du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Adrian et Thalia échangèrent un regard blasé. Ces deux là non plus ne changeaient pas...

* * *

Thalia se planta d'un air déterminé et droit devant les Serpentards plus âgés qu'elle qui la regardèrent avec moquerie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Black ? Demanda Flint en regardant ses mains.

-Je viens participer aux sélections, dit-elle comme une évidence.

Dans les gradins, Adrian et Thea s'étaient tendus. Adrian croisait les doigts et Thea se mordait la lèvre avec crainte.

Les garçons rirent ouvertement, espérant la décourager. Thalia se contenter de se tenir plus droite encore et d'attendre qu'ils s'arrêtent.

-Parce que tu es sérieuse ? Reprit Flint.

Elle acquiesça et croisa les bras d'un air fier.

-Ca vous coûte quoi de me faire essayer ? Cette règle de ne pas prendre de filles est stupide, ça se trouve vous passez à côté de bonnes joueuses.

Le sourcil de Flint se haussa mais elle vit à son air sérieux qu'elle avait attiré son attention.

-Maintenant que Charlie Weasley est parti, vous avez plus de chances de gagner la coupe, non ?

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle continuait son argumentation.

-Je suis une bonne poursuiveuse, et je sais que vous en cherchez. A vous de voir.

Son balai à la main, elle attendit patiemment qu'ils se décident alors qu'ils la regardaient sans rien dire.

-Adjugé. Dit Flint.

Il jeta un regard à Adrian dans les gradins et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. En effet, leur ami avait passé les sélections et accepté comme poursuiveur.

-Black, tu vas devoir marquer contre Bletchley. Et on va voir ce que peut donner un trio avec Pucey et moi.

Thalia acquiesça en se retenant de sourire. Rien n'était gagné après tout. Et vu l'air féroce de Bletchley, il ne comptait pas lui faire de cadeaux...

Thea les regarda s'envoler, se rongeant les ongles avec angoisse. Elle remarqua, même si elle avait horreur du quidditch que Thalia avait l'air de bien s'adapter à Adrian et Flint. Ils faisaient tous les trois un sacré trio et c'était beau à voir finalement.

Concentrée, Thalia avait suivi les premières secondes les signes que s'envoyaient Flint et Adrian et s'y était adaptée rapidement. Elle vit que Flint sembla agréablement surpris vu le coup d'oeil qu'il lui lança. Flint et Adrian se contentèrent de faire des passes en lui laissant la tâche de marquer contre leur gardien.

Redoutable, elle ne marqua pas les trois premiers buts et entendit les rires des autres joueurs qui regardaient. Déterminée, elle feinta puis finit par marquer un but. Elle n'abandonna pas et en marqua plusieurs autres avec fierté.

Flint leur fit ensuite signe de tous descendre. Les rires s'étaient tus et elle s'aperçut que les joueurs de Serpentard la fixaient avec surprise.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'on va changer cette règle. J'ai rarement vu un joueur s'adpater aussi facilement pour pouvoir jouer en trio.

Thalia le regarda d'un air estomaqué et Adrian comprit qu'elle n'avait pas percuté.

-T'es prise, lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles avec une non retenue qui n'était pas digne des Serpentards mais qui fit sourire les plus âgés.

-Pour de vrai ?

-A ton avis, Black ? Demanda Flint avec un sourire moqueur. Entraînement tous les vendredis soirs à dix neuf heures, retenez-le bien tous les deux.

Thalia hésita à les remercier mais estima que ce ne serait pas trop Serpentard et les joueurs semblaient être attachés aux valeurs de leur maison. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer mais un grand sourire retroussait ses lèvres, faisant encore sourire les autres. Adrian et Thalia se tapèrent dans la main tout en rejoignant Thea.

-Félicitations à tous les deux.

Et leurs sourires de s'agrandir encore plus.

* * *

Yaxley semblait dégoûtée et lançait de mauvais regards à Thalia qui se contentait de l'ignorer.

-Je me demande pourquoi elle te déteste à ce point ? Demanda Adrian à voix haute, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur un devoir de sortilèges.

Thalia haussa les épaules avec ignorance.

-Il y a des gens avec qui ça ne passe tout simplement. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Flint leur adressa un signe de tête du fauteuil où il se trouvait ce qui sembla énerver encore plus Yaxley.

-Elle n'a pas fini de me détester je crois.

Ils remarquèrent que les autres Serpentards murmuraient en fixant Thalia.

-Tu as ton petit succès, on dirait. En même temps c'est toi qui leur a fait changer leur stupide régle de ne pas prendre de filles.

Thalia se rengorgea d'un air fier.

-Que veux-tu, rien ne me résiste.

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire mais Thea se reprit rapidement. Elle avait une certaine image à garder au collège.

-Félicitations, Thalia, dit Percy en les rejoignant. J'espère que tu sauras te montrer digne de l'honneur qui t'es accordé.

-Merci, répondit-elle simplement malgré la grandiloquence de la déclaration du Weasley le plus âgé présent dans le château. Je me demande si George et Fred ont été pris comme batteurs.

-J'ai entendu dire que oui, répondit aussitôt Percy.

Thalia eut un énorme sourire en entendant ça.

-Voila qui va être encore plus intéressant. Un autre domaine où s'affronter.

Percy, Thea et Adrian échangèrent des regards blasés.

* * *

-Tu voulais nous parler ? Demanda George.

-Effectivement, répondit la jeune Black. Vu nos nouveaux postes -elle sourit grandement- je pense qu'il faudrait redéfinir notre alliance de guerre.

-Je reste choqué que tu aies pu changer une telle règle.

-Le talent, mon cher Fred !

Le rouquin ricana tandis qu'elle reprenait :

-Comme je le disais, vu nos nouveaux postes, je pense qu'il faudrait rajouter quelque chose. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se mette d'accord pour ne pas faire de blagues qui pourrait nous empêcher de jouer lors des matchs.

-Intéressant, dit Fred. Et niveau changements physiques ?

-Je suppose que tant que l'on a la capacité de jouer, c'est égal, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ca marche.

Ils se serrèrent la main avec révérence, pour sceller un nouvel accord. Fred quant à lui se disait que Thalia Black était un sacré numéro et surpris son frère la suivre du regard alors qu'elle partait rejoindre ses amis. Il se faisait sûrement la même réflexion que lui. Une fille qui faisait des blagues et se fichait d'avoir l'air ridicule...Oui, Thalia Black, était un sacré numéro.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous as plu ! Je vais entamer la suite ce soir, mais je ne pourrais pas publier avant la semaine prochaine (et terminer le chapitre également) étant donné que mes enfants se font baptiser samedi et que j'ai de la famille à la maison à partit de jeudi ! Voila, voila, bonne soirée à vous :)**


	12. Amère victoire

**Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Amère victoire**

Marcus donna un coup dans l'épaule de Thalia. Ca se voyait à son teint pâle qu'elle stressait et c'était tout à fait normal pour un premier match. Le capitaine ne se rappelait plus précisément de son permier match mais probablement avait-il dû ressembler à la jeune Black.

-Faîtes comme à l'entraînement et tout se passera bien.

-Ouais, vous avez assuré ! Renchérit Quarter, l'un des deux batteurs de l'équipe.

-Eblouissez-nous !

Adrian semblait prêt à vomir tant il stressait et Thalia serra brièvement les bords du banc sur lequel elle était assise. Marcus se leva et enfila sa cape verte.

Thalia et Adrian suivirent d'un air mécanique, mais sitôt qu'elle eut enfilé la cape, ce ne fut plus du stress mais de l'adrénaline. Enfin, elle y était ! Elle en avait rêvé longtemps, et même après avoir réussi à intégrer l'équipe avait encore du mal à y croire.

-Allez, tu as réussi à intégrer notre équipe, tu vas pas te dégonfler quand même ? Assura Marcus en pressant son épaule.

Thalia se redressa, se tenant plus droite et Flint esquissa un sourire. C'était déjà plus Serpentard. Adrian l'imita, en un peu moins réussi.

-Allez, les nouveaux, il est temps !

D'un même ensemble, l'équipe des Serpentards se rendit sur le terrain, face à celle des Serdaigles. Thalia regarda les élèves en face d'eux et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous de cinquième année à peu près. Elle serra les dents face aux sourires goguenards et releva le menton d'un air déterminé. Elle leur montrerait à tous qu'elle en était capable. Stoïque, elle regarda Flint et le capitaine des Serdaigles se serrer la main, jouant à celui qui écraserait le plus la main de l'autre. Les garçons...

Elle se mit ensuite sur son balai, prête à décoller, le cœur battant d'adrénaline. Elle jeta un œil à Adrian qui restait pâle mais déterminé. Et puis, Bibine siffla et ils s'envolèrent. Aussitôt, tout le stress ressenti auparavant disparut et elle eut un sourire.

-On est pas là pour jouer, Black ! S'exclama Flint en lui faisant la passe.

Elle acquiesça et se concentra sur le jeu, notant du coin de l'oreille que celui qui faisait le commentaire était un ami des Weasley, Lee Jordan. Flint avait établi que Thalia serait celle qui devrait marquer les buts. Personne ne savait à quel point elle était douée et vu qu'elle était débutante, il misait sur le fait qu'on ne la prendrait pas beaucoup au sérieux. Elle trouvait cette tactique dégradante -autant pour elle que pour Adrian- mais se dit qu'il n'était pas temps de contester les idées de son capitaine.

-Il semblerait que Serpentard ait décidé d'innover en prenant une fille dans l'équipe. Thlia Black doit être sacrément douée pour avoir fait plier Flint !

Elle serra les dents, Jordan n'allait pas aider le plan de Flint. Tout en évitant deux cognards lancés vers elle, elle se plaça face au gardien des Serdaigles qui voletait devant leurs trois buts.

-Tu va réussir à marquer sans tricher ?

-Sans tricher ? Releva Thalia d'un air perdu.

-C'est bien connu que tous les Serpentards sont des tricheurs, non ?

La piquer pour qu'elle s'énerve et qu'elle loupe son tir. Elle ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois puis les rouvrit et fit un grand sourire au gardien adverse. Elle ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser aussi facilement. Elle feinta à gauche puis tira à droite et marqua le premier but.

-Black marque dix points pour Serpentard !

Euphorique, elle lança un clin d'oeil au gardien alors que Flint approuvait d'un air appréciateur.

-Bien joué, on a plus qu'à continuer comme ça pour le reste du match !

Elle tapa dans la main d'Adrian.

-Je joue sa tactique pour ce match mais j'espère qu'au prochain, il me laissera marquer.

-Au prochain, cette tactique ne fonctionnera plus puisque tout Poudlard m'aura vue jouer.

-Alors ça me va, sourit Adrian. Vas-y, Black, écrase-les !

Thalia rit et se remit dans le sillage de Flint. Le fait que le capitaine des verts et argent ne veuille pas marquer déstabilisa les Serdaigles pendant un bon moment. Ce qui leur permit de récupérer plusieurs fois le souaffle juste sous leur nez ou à cause d'erreurs stupides. Les batteurs Serpentards quant à eux avaient bien du mal à faire leur travail correctement et Thalia faillit se prendre les balles furieuses à plusieurs reprises.

Le score était à présent de soixante dix à quatre vingt dix en faveur des Serpentards et le jeu se fit plus agressif. On se rapprochait des cent cinquante points et le vif d'or ne s'était toujours pas montré. Les deux équipes se montraient agressives et Thalia et Adrian faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas se trouver pris entre deux feux.

Ils échangèrent un regard désespéré alors que Thalia venait de perdre le souaffle et jetait un regard à l'anarchie qui régnait sur le terrain. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir et elle imaginait de là l'air blasé de Thea -si elle était restée tout le match bien sûr, et ça ce n'était pas gagné.

La jeune Black s'immobilisa en voyant de quelle manière les attrapeurs des deux équipes se suivaient et retint sa respiration avant de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait encore marquer durant ce laps de temps. Elle passa cependant le souaffle à Adrian qui la regarda d'un air étonné.

-C'est sûrement le dernier but qu'on pourra marquer, lui dit-elle.

Tout sourire, son ami se dirigea vers les buts des Serdaigles et marqua son premier et seul but du match.

-Pucey vient de marquer, amenant le score des Serpentards à cent dix alors que les attrapeurs sont au coude à coude, même si on peut noter une avance de Higgs ! Il se rapproche, tend la main ettttt...SERPENTARD GAGNE !

Thalia nota avec désappointement que les trois autres maisons les huaient et que seuls les Serpentards les applaudissaient. C'était l'une des premières fois où elle se rendit compte que sa maison était pestiférée parmi les autres. Malgré leur victoire, elle avait un goût amer en bouche et se dit que si Serpentard détestait les autres maisons, il ne fallait pas vraiment s'en étonner. Elle regarda la seule tribune qui les acclamait en se posant au sol et ne s'en trouva que plus amère encore.

-C'est rien, tu sais, lui dit Adrian, qui semblait avoir compris le fond de sa pensée. Les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais en fait, être Serpentard, c'est finalement être beaucoup plus courageux que les Gryffondors quand on voit comment les autres maisons peuvent nous détester.

Thalia trouva les paroles d'Adrian sages et vit le regard colérique qu'il posait sur les autres qui continuaient de le huer.

-Je ne trouve pas normal que sous prétexte que des mages noirs sont sortis de chez nous, on doit être détestés de tous. Comme si le fait d'avoir de l'ambition ou d'être rusés faisaient de nous des mages noirs en puissance.

-Ils semblent oublier que Merlin était à Serpentard, dit Thalia en suivant ensuite Adrian dans les vestiaires.

Les autres joueurs étaient euphoriques mais Higgs fronça les sourcils en voyant les mines sombres.

-Ah, je vois qu'ils se sont enfin rendus compte.

Ils se jetèrent tous des coups d'oeil entendus.

-Vous comprenez pourquoi les Serpentards se doivent d'être soudés entre eux ? Et pourquoi on doit taire nos sentiments et paraître toujours froids face aux autres ?

Adrian acquiesça alors que Thalia gardait un air revêche. Elle ne voulait pas accepter ça. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi les Gryffondors seraient meilleurs alors qu'il y en avait qui n'étaient que des vantards ? Les Serdaigles intelligents alors qu'ils usaient de leur intellect pour déstabiliser durant un match ? Les Poufsouffles plus loyaux parce qu'ils restaient fidèles à eux mêmes peu importe ce qui se passait ? Ses amis Serpentards valaient bien mieux que certains élèves d'autres maisons !

Percy avait un esprit vif que les Serdaigles auraient pu lui envier. Elle même avait failli être répartie à Gryffondor. Quant à Adrian, elle le trouvait Poufsouffle sur les bords.

-Ce système des maisons est nul, bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

-C'est au directeur qu'il faut le dire. Ricana Flint. J'assume le fait que l'école nous déteste pour ma part. Tu t'y feras avec les années. Tu crois vraiment que ton amitié bizarre avec les jumeaux Weasley tiendra le coup ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une foit ta petite cousine partie, Cédric Diggory et les autres Poufsouffles continueront de t'inviter à leur table ? Ouvre les yeux, Black. Tu verras au fil du temps que j'ai raison alors tu ferais mieux de t'en accomoder. Etre Serpentard, c'est ne pas faire de sentiment pour ne pas être blessé. Tu as été à la bonne école avec Rogue, non ?

A la fin de sa tirade, Thalia ne sut pas quoi répondre à son capitaine et garda un silence boudeur jusque dans la salle commune. Thea la fixa étrangement. C'est vrai, elle aurait dû être euphorique de leur victoire, non ? Au lieu de quoi, elle faisait une tête de six pieds de long, comme s'ils avaient perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda-t-elle à Adrian, Percy redressant la tête pour analyser la jeune Black.

-Elle s'est rendue compte de la façon dont les autres maisons nous détestaient.

-Elle aura mis le temps, marmonna Thea sans plus s'intéresser à Thalia qui restait obstinément silencieuse, fixant le feu de la salle commune d'un air noir.

Percy cependant alla s'installer à côté d'elle, sous le regard légèrement agacé de Thea. Il était étonnant que Thalia ne s'en soit pas rendue compte l'anné précédente, mais il est vrai qu'avec son étrange alliance de guerre, elle avait été plus axée sur les blagues avec les jumeaux Weasley et n'avait que peu fait attention au climat régnant entre les maisons.

-Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi quand je m'en suis rendu compte. D'autant plus que je viens d'une famille remplie de Gryffondors. Reste toi même et laisse les autres maisons nous détester. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut vraiment y faire ?

Sa question n'amenait bien entendu pas de réponse et Thalia trouva que Percy avait fait preuve de grand courage en acceptant d'être réparti à Serpentard.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé Gryffondor ?

-Ca n'aurait pas été moi. Et je ne voulais pas me conformer à ce qu'on attendait que je fasse. Peu importe que certains de mes frères m'en veuillent et aient du mal à s'y faire. Mon père a été surpris mais il a dit qu'il fallait bien que Serpentard voit des Weasley un jour. Ma mère a été la plus choquée. Mais au moins je suis fidèle à moi même.

Percy se leva ensuite, laissant Thalia méditer ces paroles. La jeune Black continuait de fixer le feu d'un air absent. Elle comprenait mieux certaines choses. Et bien qu'elle n'approuvait pas certaines actions ou paroles, elle comprenait mieux la haine de certains Serpentards envers les autres maisons.

* * *

Thalia eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là. Oh, elle savait en arrivant à Poudlard que Serpentard n'était pas apprécié. Et l'année dernière elle n'avait pas pu tant le voir. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que la chute était plus rude. Elle se tourna et se retourna un bon moment avant de rester dans son lit, tournée vers le hublot qui donnait sur le lac noir et où elle voyait bouger le calmar. Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir, en se disant que la Thalia naïve allait devoir faire la place à une autre, plus semblable à Thea.

* * *

-Elle est bizarre, Thalia, non ? Demanda George.

-On dirait que tu l'apprécies quand même malgré ce que tu disais depuis qu'on est petits.

George haussa les épaules sous la taquinerie mais ne releva pas. Après le match, ils avaient fait une blague : ils s'étaient arrangés pour que ses cheveux deviennent blond platine et on aurait pu la prendre pour une Malefoy, tant c'était réussi. Mais ça faisait bien deux mois que cette blague avait eu lieu et elle n'avait encore pas pris sa revanche, ce qu'ils trouvaient effectivement bizarre. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Thalia Black.

-Elle agit comme...Comme une Serpentard, en fait.

-C'est une Serpentard, dit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'elle laisse toujours son côté Gryffondor ressortir ? Il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle soit digne de sa maison.

George fixa la table des verts et argent avec un pincement au cœur tout en repensant à la photo froissée qu'il avait récupérée l'année dernière lorsque ses affaires avaient été volées. Est-ce que tout ça ne signifiait rien à ses yeux ? Elle ne s'asseyait plus chez les Poufsouffle, et ne venait plus leur parler comme l'année dernière. Il se rendit compte que cet éloignement lui faisait penser à celui que Percy avait eu après être rentré de Poudlard un Noël, après sa répartition à Serpentard.

Il se rendit compte, un peu tard, que c'était un éloignement couru d'avance et que c'était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas eu lieu plus tôt. Fred avait raison. Thalia devait bien se montrer digne de sa maison et pour ça, elle devait détester les autres. Sauf qu'il avait tout faux et que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se tromperait concernant Thalia Black, loin de là.

* * *

Catelyn resta silencieuse devant la tombe. Eileen Rogue. Cette année, Severus était venu avec elle. Les autres années, il avait été occupé à consoler Lily et elle trouvait réconfortant d'avoir le soutien de son frère cette année. Bien sûr, non loin de celle de leur mère, il y avait la tombe de Tobias Rogue, mais celle là, jamais ils ne lui accordaient un regard. Il n'en était pas digne après tout.

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son frère, fixant la bougie qui brûlait faiblement dans les lueurs déclinantes du soir. L'année prochaine, elle devrait passer Halloween sans Leandre et Thalia. Il lui serait alors impossible de ne pas trop penser à _l'autre._ Et à la façon dont il les avait trahis. Elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus malgré les années qui passaient. Comment avait-il pu sacrifier des vies innocentes, oubliant sa famille pour un maître qui n'avait aucune reconnaissance pour personne ? Tout cela lui échappait et elle se contenta de penser à sa mère.

* * *

Thalia soupira et souffla d'un air désespéré. Elle planchait sur les cours d'histoire de la magie, mais elle confondait toutes les dates et comme elle n'écoutait pas beaucoup, elle n'était pas sauvée pour ce cours là.

-Fred et George t'en veulent de ton changement, lança Percy en arrivant à la bibliothèque et en s'installant à sa table.

Regulus était installé à quelques chaises de la sienne et releva la tête en entendant ça. Thalia haussa les épaules tout en fronçant les sourcils en relisant certaines dates.

-Ils auraient dû s'y attendre, non ?

-Tu es injuste avec eux. Ils ne sont pas discriminants avec...

-Avec toi, Thea ou moi ? Mais ils détestent les autres Serpentards et ils ont déjà fait de mauvaises blagues à des première année.

Percy ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Sur ce coup là, il ne pouvait pas les défendre, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Il lança un regard désespéré à Regulus qui ferma le dossier qu'il était en train de trier et s'installa à côté de sa nièce.

-Tu sembles oublier qu'ils n'ont que douze ans. Et pour avoir connu de vrais harceleurs, je peux te dire que ce qu'ils font n'a rien de bien méchant.

Thalia le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Mais ils...

-Ils quoi ? Eux précisément ne t'ont rien fait. Ne les aurais-tu pas hués s'ils avaient gagné face à ton équipe ?

-Si. Mais le reste de l'école les aurait acclamés. Et je ne trouve pas ça juste.

Regulus lui pressa l'épaule.

-Il y a plein de choses qui ne sont pas justes dans la vie. Ce système est trop vieux et mal utilisé. J'ai déjà dit à Dumbledore qu'il ferait mieux d'en changer mais il m'a dit que trop de parents d'élèves sont attachés au système des maisons et qu'il trouvait dangereux de le changer trop brutalement. Fred et George ne sont pour rien dans tout ça. Si tu veux un responsable, c'est sûrement Salazar Serpentard. Et même les autres fondateurs, à cause de leur querelle stupide.

Thalia haussa les épaules mais promit d'y réfléchir.

-Et puis, tu comptes vraiment ne pas leur faire de blague avant les vacances de Noël ? Ce serait un peu bête, non ?

Regulus posa sa question avec un clin d'oeil. Il était sûr que ses paroles la feraient réfléchir. Il savait qu'il était celui qui avait le plus d'influence sur elle. Même plus que Catelyn, c'était dire ! Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander qui étaient les harceleurs, il quitta la bibliothèque. Il ne comptait pas être celui qui lui révélerait un autre mauvais côté de son père. Ni de James Potter. Il était sûr qu'elle le répéterait à Thea et il ne voulait pas créer de tensions avec Harry alors que tout semblait s'être enfin apaisé.

* * *

Fred et George se permirent d'espérer alors qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rire. A voir le sourire satisfait de Thalia, ils savaient que c'était son œuvre. Au moins leur alliance de guerre était-elle toujours d'actualité. A son visage, George cependant vit bien qu'ils auraient à faire à une Thalia plus Serpentard qu'avant. Il ne comprenait pas un tel changement mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Du moment qu'elle leur parlait et faisait encore des blagues avec eux, il s'en fichait un peu. Une petite voix au fond de lui se demanda si c'était normal de se sentir comme ça avec quelqu'un qu'on avait détesté une grande partie de son enfance, mais il préféra l'ignorer.

Et alors que les vacances de Noël approchaient, le match de quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard allait commencer.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite et bonne soirée :)**


	13. Querelles

**Coucou ! Voilà enfin la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Querelles**

-Cette fois, ce sera autrement plus dur, les nouveaux, commença Flint.

Thalia et Adrian échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr que ce serait plus compliqué. Gryffondor était la plus appréciée des maisons, non ? En cas de défaite on les huerait et on acclamerait les rouges et or. En cas de victoire on les huerait et on plaindrait les rouges et or.

-Vous avez intérêt à donner le meilleur de vous même, tous ! Continua Flint. D'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas ce que valent les nouveaux batteurs. Mais comme c'est des Weasley, on peut bien sûr supposer qu'ils sont doués. Ils le sont presque tous.

Effectivement, le seul Weasley qui n'était pas doué au quidditch était celui qui se trouvait chez les verts et argent. Une boule dans la gorge, Thalia sentait que ce match allait apporter un nouveau coup à l'étrange amitié qu'elle avait avec les deux Gryffondors...

* * *

Le match commença et aussitôt, Adrian et Thalia surent que ce serait compliqué. Les jumeaux Weasley éaient plus que doués avec une batte en main.

-Je crois que ça va être difficile de marquer, plaisanta Adrian.

Thalia acquiesça d'un air nerveux. Effectivement, les deux batteurs ne leur laissaient pas la moindre occasion d'approcher des buts et ils devaient tous faire des efforts remarquables pour éviter leurs cognards adroitement lancés. Thalia grogna entre ses dents alors qu'elle évitait de peu un cognard en pleine tête.

-Et en plus ils sont dangereux, ces imbéciles, marmonna-t-elle.

Flint se mit à leur niveau, les sourcils froncés d'un air calculateur.

* * *

-Intéressant match que voilà, dit Dumbledore avec gaieté.

Regulus croisa les bras sans rien dire. Severus renifla d'un air agacé. Intéressant ? Plus que dangereux. Lui qui avait toujours détesté assister aux matchs de quidditch lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, depuis qu'il était professeur et directeur de maison des Serpentards, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'y assister. Et il détestait plus encore cette corvée depuis que Thalia faisait partie de l'équipe. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que Flint l'accepte dans l'équipe ? N'aurait-il pas pu refuser comme il le faisait avec toutes les filles ? Non, il avait fallu que Thalia soit l'exception, évidemment. Heureusement que Catelyn n'assistait pas aux matchs.

* * *

Les trois poursuiveurs de Serpentard réussirent finalement à atteindre les buts. Chacun leur tour, ils distrayaient les deux batteurs et les deux autres poursuiveurs pouvaient alors marquer tranquillement. Bien sûr, cela ne marcha pas longtemps, mais bien assez pour qu'ils se permettent d'être à égalité avec les griffons. La grimace des jumeaux Weasley était d'ailleurs assez éloquente. Ils n'appréciaient pas de s'être fait avoir par leur petite tactique.

Thalia et Adrian avaient retrouvé le sourire malgré le score plutôt serré. Il aurait fallu que le vif d'or se montre maintenant. Les batteurs de Gryffondor étaient vraiment redoutables, on ne pouvait pas leur enlever ça. Si à chaque match contre eux c'était comme ça, ça allait être plus que difficile de les affronter chaque année.

Thalia attrapa le souafle que venait de lui envoyer Flint et fonça vers les buts. Elle entendit le sifflement d'un cognard et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle lança le souafle en direction des buts et marqua, Olivier Dubois se jetant du mauvais côté. Une douleur fracassante sur le côté gauche de son épaule, se répandant jusque dans la nuque la fit presque lâcher son balai. Elle eut un cri de douleur alors qu'elle perdait de l'altitude. Il lui était impossible d'utiliser son bras gauche tant la douleur était fulgurante et elle continua de descendre pour se poser alors que Bibine sifflait un temps mort. Elle rejoignit ensuite la Serpentard au sol.

-Tout va bien, Black ?

-Impossible d'utiliser mon bras gauche.

Pomfresh accourait déjà vers elle pour estimer les dégâts.

-Il semblerait que les Serpentards doivent se passer de leur meilleur atout de cette année. Commenta Lee Jordan. Un cognard plutôt bien dirigé par George Weasley. Ou bien était-ce Fred Weasley ? Les nouvelles recrues des Gryffondors sont vraiment redoutables.

Thalia jeta un regard désolé à son équipe et quitta le terrain avec Pomfresh qui préférait l'examiner dans son antre. La route jusque l'infirmerie lui parut longue et elle jeta régulièrement des coups d'oeil au terrain de quidditch derrière elles, l'infirmière ne cessant de maugréer contre ce sport dangereux qui lui amenait toutes les années des blessés.

* * *

Quelques potions revigorantes et un sortilèges de soins plus tard, Thalia était remise. Oh, elle ne pourrait pas voir la fin du match, mais elle en connaissait l'issue en entendant les grandes huées qui se firent entendre. Il semblerait que malgré un poursuiveur en moins, Serpentard l'avait emporté sur ces maudits griffons.

Elle se rendit à la grande salle et s'installa à leur table, y découvrant sans surprise Thea en train d'étudier.

-Tu n'es pas au match ? Demanda celle-ci avec étonnement.

-Un cognard d'un des Weasley m'a fait sortir. Mais de ce que j'ai cru entendre, notre équipe a réussi à gagner.

-Adrian est aussi très fort, dit Thea en haussant les épaules alors que la marée d'élèves entrait dans la salle et s'installait à leurs tables respectives.

L'équipe de Serpentard s'enquit de son état et elle assura que Pomfresh s'était bien occupé d'elle.

-Me voilà rassuré, plaisanta Marcus. En tout cas bravo à tous les deux. Ce match n'était pas sans difficulté.

Adrian souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il semblait qu'il avait eu son heure de gloire.

-Avoue que tu as fait exprès de te prendre ce cognard pour que je puisse briller à mon tour, ricana-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Oh, tu m'as percée à jour, Pucey. Je n'ai enduré cette douleur que dans le seul but de te laisser finir le match à ma place !

Thea leva les yeux au ciel mais Thalia aperçut les coins de ses lèvres se relever brièvement, signe qu'elle se retenait de rire à leur blague stupide.

-On est bien partis pour la coupe, non ? Lança ensuite Adrian.

-On a perdu aucun match pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je retins, dit Thalia avec un rire. On a plus qu'à écraser les Poufsouffle.

-Diggory est plutôt fort comme attrapeur, estima Adrian. Dans l'ensemble, ils ont d'ailleurs une sacrée bonne équipe.

Thalia prit un air songeur. C'est vrai que l'équipe des Poufsouffle était assez impressionnante, ils allaient être durs à battre. Mais ils avaient encore le temps d'y penser, ils ne les affronteraient que bien après Noël.

* * *

-Je suis désolé !

Thalia haussa les épaules.

-C'est le jeu, non ? Tu crois qu'un batteur de Serpentard se serait excusé ?

George et Fred la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suppose que non, finit par répondre George. Ce n'est pas le style de...

-Vas-y, finis ta phrase, dit Thalia, un air noir sur le visage. Ce n'est pas le style de la maison, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Oh, allez ne fais pas semblant ! Tout le monde pense comme ça, non ? Les vilains Serpentards ont gagné, bouh, il faut les huer et plaindre ces pauvres gentils Gryffondors qui ont perdu contre eux !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard en se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Eut le malheur de demander George.

-Rien, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, de toute façon.

Elle les planta sur ces mots, refusant de se disputer avec eux à propos de ça.

* * *

Thalia serra sa mère, Harry et Leandre contre elle. Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées et il était temps de retourner à Poudlard. Thea et elle rejoignirent rapidement Adrian dans le train et s'étonnèrent de le voir partager le compartiment avec Fred, George et Lee.

-Y'avait plus de place, dit leur ami en haussant les épaules.

Lui n'était pas dérangé par les Gryffondors et il se doutait que Thalia non plus, vu l'amitié plus que bizarre qui les liait. Thea leva les yeux au ciel. Du moment qu'on la laissait lire en paix, elle s'en fichait. Percy les rejoignit et Thea et lui se mirent à parler de leurs lectures respectives dans le fond du compartiment.

Fred, George et Thalia avaient entamé une bataille explosive sous les commentaires et les encouragements de Lee et Adrian qui avaient refusé de jouer avec eux. Ils tenaient à leurs sourcils !

Thea leur jeta un regard agacé alors que l'explosion finale retentissait, brûlant les sourcils des trois joueurs qui éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous êtes impossibles, râla la jeune Rogue.

Un sourire retroussait les lèvres de Percy à la vue de la dégaine de Fred, George et Thalia. Lee et Adrian étaient déjà morts de rire et les deux Serpentards studieux finirent par se joindre à eux. On ne pouvait que rire en les voyant. Les élèves qui passaient à côté de leur compartiment les regardait avec étonnement. Il était déjà rare de voir des Gryffondor et des Serpentards partager un compartiment...Alors les voir rire ensembles était quelque chose d'encore plus inédit. Ils les ignorèrent et se contentèrent de prolonger ce moment de bonheur avant d'arriver à Poudlard où la réalité reviendrait et la rivalité entre maisons aussi.

* * *

Thalia s'ennuyait durant ce cours de métamorphose et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air morose. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait aussi peu de difficultés et qu'elle soit obligée de suivre ces cours tout de même ? C'était d'un ennui mortel pour elle ! McGonagall lui jeta un regard réprobateur en la voyant aussi dissipée mais ne dit rien. Elle continuait d'avoir de bonnes notes malgré son peu d'attention alors elle ne pouvait pas la rabrouer.

La fin du cours fut une délivrance pour elle.

-Il paraît qu'on va bientôt devoir choisir nos matières de troisième année. Vous voulez faire quoi, vous ? Demanda Adrian.

-Moi je pense prendre runes, arithmancie et études des moldus, dit aussitôt Thea.

-Etudes des moldus ? Ce sera mal vu dans notre maison.

-Ca m'est égal, dit la brune en haussant les épaules. Ma mère est née moldue et m'a appris beaucoup de choses de son monde. Et puis, elle tenait à ce que je prenne cette matière.

Au ton de Thea, Thalia comprit parfaitement que sa cousine n'était pas emballée plus que ça par la matière mais qu'elle faisait un effort pour sa mère.

-Et toi Adrian ?

-Oh, soins aux créatures magiques, arithmancie et divination.

-Moi je prends soins aux créatures magiques, runes et divination, dit Thalia.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils auraient au moins un cours où ils seraient à deux.

-Je ne suis pas étonnée pour les créatures magiques, dit Thea. Tu es toujours obnubilée par les créatures magiques depuis qu'on est petites.

-Et moi je ne suis pas étonnée que tu ne l'ai pas prise. Tu as peur de ce qui peut t'attaquer.

-Exactement, dit Thea en croisant les bras.

-Moi à ta place, j'aurais quand même pris la matière. Mieux vaut connaître ce dont on a peur.

-Ca se tient, sembla réfléchir Thea. Et puis, on serait au moins ensembles dans un cours. Je pense que je vais enlever les runes. Ca me paraît laborieux de ce que Percy m'a dit.

Thalia et Adrian échangèrent tous les deux un sourire complice.

-C'est vrai que tu bois ce que Percy te raconte. C'est ton dieu ? Lança Adrian.

Le garçon avait cette sale manie de taquiner les deux filles mais y allait avec de gros sabots et était loin d'être subtil.

-Lui au moins est intelligent. Dit Thea d'un air pincé en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

Thalia cachait son rire derrière sa main pour ne pas offenser ses deux amis. Combien de fois Adrian avait-il vexé Thea avec ce genre de remarques ? Ca arrivait au moins une fois par semaine.

Le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la grande salle pour le dîner.

-Dis donc, c'est moi où il y a deux Serpentards à la table des Gryffondors ? Demanda Thea avec curiosité.

-Regarde de qui il s'agit et tu comprendras, rit Thalia.

Ce n'était pas très original comme blague, mais tous les élèves marquaient un temps d'arrêt en se rendant compte que les jumeaux Weasley arboraient la couleur vert et argent.

-Vous et vos blagues, soupira Thea. Quand donc grandirez-vous ?

-Et toi quand est-ce que tu t'amuseras ? Rétorqua Thalia. Ce n'est pas quand on aura quitté Poudlard qu'il faudra y penser.

Encore plus vexée, Thea fit demi-tour et rentra au dortoir. Adrian et Thalia soupirèrent de concert.

-Il y a des fois où j'ai du mal à comprendre comment vous pouvez être aussi proches alors que vous êtes si différentes, assura Adrian en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste.

-On est cousines, on a été élevées ensembles. Et puis, c'est Thea on ne la changera pas. Dans quelques heures, elle me reparlera comme si de rien n'était.

Adrian ne répondit rien mais se disait que ça ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça pour toujours. Thalia était trop confiante dans le fait que sa cousine lui passait tout au bout de quelques heures et il sentait que ça allait leur jouer des tours. Il soupira alors que le repas commençait. Parfois, il se demandait si il avait bien fait de devenir ami avec ces deux calamités...

* * *

-Pas mal. Mais tu sais, je trouve que le rouge nous va mieux.

-Tu rigoles ? Ca jure avec votre couleur de cheveux ! Rit Thalia.

Adrian leva les yeux au ciel et Lee eut un petit ricanement. Ces trois là restaient fidèles à eux mêmes.

-Au fait, bravo pour votre victoire contre les Poufsouffles, continua la brune.

-On est les meilleurs, se rengorga George alors que Fred faisait un sourire éblouissant.

Les cinq élèves s'étaient retrouvés dans le parc et jouaient négligemment avec leur baguette. Thalia s'amusait à colorer les brins d'herbe à sa portée.

-Que ce soit en sortilèges ou en métamorphoses, tu es douée, remarqua Lee.

-Tu oublies les potions !

-Et la vantardise, dit Thea en arrivant et en adressant un clin d'oeil à Thalia, lui assurant que leur petite querelle était oubliée. Tu sais que c'est très Gryffondor comme comportement, ça ?

-Jamais de la vie, assura Fred la main sur le cœur. Nous sommes humbles et réservés, voyons. C'est plutôt bien Serpentard que de se vanter de ses forces.

Lee et Adrian échangèrent un regard. Ce genre de conversation ne pouvait que dégénérer.

-Humbles ? Vous êtes surtout impulsifs et vous ne réfléchissez à rien ! S'écria Thea avec hargne.

Thalia ne semblait pas vouloir prendre part au débat. Elle savait que ça finirait mal après tout. Les jumeaux défendraient leur maison jusqu'à la mort et ce serait de même pour eux. C'était un débat sans fin, elle le savait.

-C'est pas le cas de tout le monde, dit George. On est pas tous pareils.

-Si ça vaut pour les Gryffondors, c'est pareil pour nous !

Thalia lança un regard éloquent aux deux garçons. Il était rare que Thea perde son calme mais toucher à Serpentard ou sa famille et c'était bien entendu le cas. Thalia décrocha de la conversation qui partait en vrille. Elle ne cessait de se demander si leur amitié survivrait. Au fait de ne pas être de la même maison. Ils finiraient forcément par s'éloigner à un moment ou à un autre. Le quidditch, la coupe des quatre maisons...Elle savait qu'elle était défaitiste mais elle savait aussi que c'était vrai. Il viendrait un jour où toutes leurs différences les sépareraient. Elle ne pensa pas que c'était justement ce qui les rapprochait...

* * *

 **A la prochaine pour la suite ^^**


	14. Annonce

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic. Je travaille sur une collaboration avec une amie sur Hunger Games et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on écrive une fic en commun sur Harry Potter. Je n'ai plus les idées pour celle-ci et j'ai vraiment horreur de stopper une histoire sans la finir. Mais je préfère être honnête plutôt que de vous faire attendre une suite en vain… Encore une fois je suis désolée…

Et si ça vous intéresse le compte en commun ou j'écris avec mon amie est KimLaw. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais l'histoire sur Harry Potter verra la jour sur ce compte. Je suis encore une fois désolée !


End file.
